A salvo
by RinoaDG
Summary: Claire Redfield es un miembro crucial de TerraSave ahora y a encontrado algo importante, tanto que su vida esta en peligro, se ha mandado a un agente secreto especial para protegerla y rescatarla Leon S. Kennedy LxC,CXJ.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

* * *

><p>La joven de cabello castaño rojizo corría a toda velocidad por entre las calles de aquel viejo barrio cerrado y cercado, como había llegado ahí aún no lo entendía, no era la primera vez en la que sin motivo alguno terminaba en una situación peligrosa, sabía que tenía que salir deprisa y entregar la información que había descubierto junto con TerraSave, de llegar a la luz los datos ahora en su poder, la relación entre Umbrella y Tricel quedaría desenmascarada y una nueva amenaza a la raza humana se detendría, pero había sido una tonta, una descuidada y la habían descubierto, ahora nuevamente corría y se escondía por entre las calles de una ciudad abandonada para salvar su vida, en medio de un barrio dominado por zombies, ¿como era posible que nuevamente terminara en una situación así?.<p>

En uno de los callejones bajo las oxidadas escaleras de emergencia de aquel viejo edificio, subió y se metió por la ventana a el cuarto de uno de los departamentos abandonados, luego de asegurarse de que no había seres no vivos en el lugar se adentro y se escondió sobre las empolvadas sabanas de la cama de la habitación cual niña pequeña, ¿que haría ahora?, ¿como saldría del lugar? … tenía miedo.. pensaba en todo y en nada a la vez, imágenes de su hermano, dudas sobre Sherry y más se presentaron en su mente y sin embargo había una que siempre estaba presente y que por extraño que le pareciera no podía dejar de tener en sus pensamientos, su más profundo miedo ahora era no poder volverlo a ver, no poder escuchar su voz nuevamente, si su voz, la del apuesto agente secreto, la de su querido Leon…

Días antes…

Las oficinas gubernamentales estaban repletas ese día, era como si ninguna misión se estuviera hubiera llevado acabo, lo que era difícil de creer para el joven de cabello rubio cenizo que miraba los papeles en su mano, tenía una gran cantidad de reportes de misiones terminadas que entregar y sin embargo no se sentía concentrado para hacerlas, los alaridos de compañeros en los cubículos siguientes llamaron su atención, no solía criticar a la gente ni opinar al respecto de la forma de ser de algunos, pero aquellos dos hombres en los lugares a lado suyo no se distinguían por ser inteligentes… cierto era que eran unos verdaderos idiotas, pero no pudo evitar acercase a ellos cuando sus gritos de gusto tomaron un tono un poco más de agresión.

- ¡déjame ver bien esa foto!- exclamo uno de ello

- ya te dije que no, ya la viste - replico el otro

- ¿qué sucede aquí? – pregunto Leon molesto, los dos hombres se giraron para mirarlo sorprendidos, uno de ellos trato a toda prisa de ocultar la imagen en la pantalla de su computadora pero ya era muy tarde, el agente secreto había notado la fotografía de Ingrid Hunnigan, su compañera y fuente de información vestida con un elegante atuendo y arreglada bellamente para la fiesta a la que se había presentado, era evidente que aquellos dos hombres se la habían pasado en dicha fiesta tomándole fotos a la joven. – ¿qué significa esto?- volvió a preguntar aun más molesto.

- no es nada que te importe Kennedy, esto es asunto nuestro- contesto el hombre más alto que estaba de pie en el lugar de su compañero, rapado y molesto por la interrupción.

- no lo creo, más bien me parece que le faltan al respeto a sus compañeros - dijo Leon observando sin miedo como el hombre rapado se le acercaba amenazante mostrando la diferencia de altura entre el y el joven rubio cenizo.

- ¿a sí?, ¿es eso lo que te molesta scott?, o ¿a caso lo rumores de la relación entre ustedes dos son ciertos?

- ¿Disculpa?

- Si amigo Kennedy- hablo el hombre que estaba sentado- tu sabes, por ahí se dice que eres un verdadero "Don Juan" con la mujeres y que ahora tu próximo objetivo es Hunnigan – Leon no dijo nada, permaneció en silencio lo que permitió que los hombres continuaran con sus falsas acusaciones.

- ¿Es cierto no?, fue por eso que tu relación con la agente Ángela termino ¿no es verdad?, es decir se saber por todas partes que ninguna mujer te es lo suficientemente buena y al final te aburres, por eso vas de nido en nido buscando algo con que entretener…- no pudo terminar pues el joven de cabello rubio cenizo lo tomo por el saco, sin embargo no le hizo nada, respiro profundo y nuevamente hablo.

- Pasare sus ofensas a mi por alto, pero respeten a sus compañeras ¿esta claro? – dijo antes de soltarlo, el hombre estaba tan asustado que cayo como costal al piso, se levanto y se marcho temblando a su lugar.

Leon estaba tan molesto que salio al balcón del piso en el que se encontraba para tomar un poco de aire fresco, tenía que admitir que algo había de cierto en las palabras de esos sujetos, la relación con Ángela había terminado por su culpa, no porque fuera un "Don juan", si no porque al final si se había cansado de la situación con la chica, su trabajo como agente para el gobierno y sobre todo directamente para la casa blanca lo mantenía todo el tiempo ocupado, la joven rubia se canso de tratar de comprenderlo y al final Leon entendió que en ella no había lo que estaba buscando, lo que necesitaba, lo que lo hiciera sentir tranquilo y en paz… como en un hogar y vaya que necesitaba de esa sensación, sobretodo luego de todas las terribles experiencias que había tenido a lo largo de su vida de servicio gracias a Umbrella… ¿sería acaso que aún seguía su corazón buscando algo de ella en las demás?... ¿seguía acaso enamorado de Ada?.

El sonido de su celular lo saco de su pensamiento, sin revisar de quien se trataba contesto solo para escuchar una voz llena de miedo del otro lado.

- Leon…

- ¡Claire!- contesto alarmado al escucharla así

- Necesito…qu..- trato de decir pero la señal simplemente se corto, sabía que la chica nunca le llamaría de esa forma si no fuera a causa de una verdadera emergencia, entro directamente hasta su cubículo para sacar de su cajón las llaves de su auto, su placa y su arma, iría a informática y pediría que rastrearan la llamada, así podría encontrarla y asegurarse de que estuviera bien, no sabía porque, pero siempre que se trataba de la joven Redfield actuaba impulsivamente, debía de ser alguna especie de efecto que tenía ella sobre de él… era la única que tenía ese efecto sobre de él. Estaba por partir cuando Hunnigan apareció en su lugar buscándolo.

- Leon el comandante Manz desea hablar contigo, tiene una misión especial para ti

- Por ahora no puedo, debo encargarme de algo primero- decía el joven mientras terminaba de guardar sus cosas en su pantalón.

- Es una misión urgente… y de cierto modo personal, es un favor que se necesita- contesto ella viendo como el agente pasaba a lado suyo para irse.

- El sabe que no trabajo de ese modo, debo de encontrar a una amiga, podría estar en peligro

- TerraSave perdió a uno de sus integrantes luego de que encontrara información crucial… Leon su miembro perdido es Claire Redfield

Simplemente al escuchar ese nombre se detuvo en seco, se giro para mirar a su compañera con el semblante lleno de preocupación, ¿que había pasado con la hermosa chica de cabello rojizo?...


	2. Pistas

**Capitulo 2**

* * *

><p><em>- Semana 2<em>

Claire Redfield, una de las sobrevivientes de la catastrofe de Raccon City regresaba al fin a casa luego de días de arduo trabajo en el complejo de TerraSave. Ahora vivía sola luego de que su hermano decidiera seguir en acción junto con Jill y ella por supuesto con su trabajo en la organización que hacía lo que podía por ayudar al planeta contra el bioterrorismo y defender los derechos humanos, su pequeño y modesto departamento en Chicago estaba poco amueblado, y en definitiva era imposible sentir un ambiente hogareño en el lugar, ya no podía, ahora con la mayor parte de su tiempo ocupado se daba cuenta de que su vida había dejado de tener la calidez de la que siempre había gozado, pero esa había sido su decisión y no se detendría mientras que la amenaza de un desastre como el de Racoon City estuviera presente.

Se sentó en una de las sillas del solitario comedor para cuatro personas y de inmediato su mente comenzó a divagar, por alguna razón no dejaba de pensar en el apuesto policía de cabello rubio cenizo que le había salvado la vida no una, si no dos veces, hacía ya mucho tiempo que no sabía de él, que no había cruzado palabra o mensaje con el ahora agente, era increíble pero el simple hecho de pensar en el joven Kennedy le llenaba de alegría y pintaba inconscientemente en ella una sonrisa, tenía que admitir que a veces, en lo más escondido de sus sueño lo imaginaba abrazándola, no como amigos si no como si ella fuera alguien especial para él, tal vez.. y sólo tal vez… rozando sus labios con los suyos… pero aquello sólo era una fantasía, Leon jamás la vería si no como a una amiga, como a la jovencita, a la chiquilla a la que debía de salvar por meterse en problemas, una pequeña amiga a la que debía de proteger no por que le importara de sobre manera, si no porque estaba en su sangre el sentido de protección a cuanto alguien lo necesita, y a sus ojos eso era, una chica a la que le gustaba meterse en problemas… y tenía que admitirlo, a veces a si era.

De pronto su vista se poso en el sobre que había recogido de fuera de su puerta al llegar, este había sido enviado por correo a su dirección pero ignoraba quien era la persona que lo había mandado, el nombre del remitente no se le hacía familiar, y estaba claro que el contenido en el mismo era extenso, pues el sobre amarillo reflejaba gran volumen en su interior. Con cuidado le destapo y vacío el contenido en la mesa, eran una serie de papeles además de una USB algo gastada, algo en su interior le decía que debía de revisar el contenido pronto.

Justo al abrir los archivos de la memoria entendió quien le había mandado aquellos datos

- Mika Sansube…- pronuncio en voz baja reconociendo y esclareciendo el juego de palabras que componían el nombre del remitente "Saika Subime", Mika había sido uno de los espías e infiltrados de TerraSave al que le habían perdido la pista luego de su último informe desde Arizona.

Los archivos en la memoria eran videos en secuencia que relataban los problemas y los éxitos de una serie de experimentos en animales a base del virus "G", no lograba entender por completo lo que pasaba en dichos videos, pero se horrorizo al ver el ultimo de ellos en el que se mostraba un feto humano alterado que aparentemente había sido desechado del cuerpo de la madre cuando este no pudo completar su formación, al parecer habían intentado mutarlo con algo que denominaban "ATG".

Tal vez no había entendido del todo la información de la USB, pero reconocía bien a uno de los supuestos científicos presente en las imágenes, su nombre era Thomas Himan, un químico-biólogo y técnico premiado que había desarrollado una interesante teoría sobre la provocación de la evolución humana, trabajo por mucho tiempo como director de proyecto en WilPharma Corporation y ahora era parte de la mesa de los altos directivos en Tricell...

- ¿pero como era eso posible?- se pregunto la chica peliroja, sabía que Tricell había comprado WilPharma luego del desastre con el escape del virus en el aeropuerto de Hardvardville, pero aun así era imposible que de la noche a la mañana ese hombre se hubiera vuelto parte de las cabezas de la empresa. Aquello era muy sospechoso, más aún luego de lo pasado con su hermano en África y de la intervención de Excella de Tricell en el asunto.

No había duda, tenía que seguir la pista que su compañero le había dejado, tomo el sobre y apunto la dirección, provenía de una pequeña ciudad llamada Sandville en Arizona, llegaría ahí y seguiría el camino para revelar lo que Tricell se traía entre manos. Noto entonces también que a lo largo de todos los papeles del sobre estaban marcadas las palabras "espejo dorado", definitivamente ignoraba su significado ahora, pero al estar en Arizona lo descubriría.

Dos días pasaron desde su descubrimiento, había podido comunicarse con Samus Manz uno de los lideres de TerraSave también infiltrados en el gobierno que le ayudaban al proceso de investigación, mientras el se ocupaba de analizar lo restante del material del sobre, ella se encargaría de seguir la pista de Arizona. Llego hasta la pequeña ciudad de Sandville, era un poblado creciente que ahora ya contaba con algunas empresas, sobretodo de agricultura que aportaban dinero y servicios a los pobladores, entró en uno de los cafés del lugar y luego de pedir uno para llevar se acerco a la cajera.

- gracias por su compra - dijo la joven rubia al atenderle

- no hay de que… ¿tu eres originaria de este pueblo verdad?- pregunto Claire con la esperanza de conseguir algo

- Si señorita

- ¿Te son familiares las palabras "espejo dorado…"?

- Claro que si señorita, es el nombre de un pueblo fantasma no muy lejos de aquí

- ¿Un pueblo fantasma?, ¿hay forma de llegar ahí?

- Para que quiere bajar ahí señorita ya no queda nada, los antiguos pobladores vendieron sus terrenos a la fabrica que se construyo cerca de la laguna, pero luego del derrame toxico el lugar se cerco y desde entonces no hay paso.

- Ya veo... descuida... muchas gracias por el dato... – contesto Claire guiñando un ojo antes de salir y marcharse en el auto que había rentado...

* * *

><p><em>Tiempo Actual<em>

- comandante Manz, Leon esta aquí – dijo hunnigan entrando a la oficina del oficial con el agente detrás de ella, Leon observo con seriedad al hombre que le invito a acercarse.

- tengo entendido que esta es una misión especial, no me niego a hacerla, pero no parece del todo legal- dijo Scott al hombre detrás del escritorio

- lo que sospechas es cierto, soy parte de TerraSave, ahora es necesario que tengamos infiltrados en distintas asociaiones, más depues de lo pasado con Excella Gionne, me temo que una de nuestros agentes activos ha desaparecido, tenía en su posesión datos importantes que indicaban un nuevo peligro o un posible nuevo peligro bioterrorista, lo cierto es que nombres como Tricell y WilPharma se dejaban ver en el informe- pronunciaba el hombre mientras se levantaba y daba la vuelta a su escritorio para estar frente al agente – su nombre es Claire Redfield, la hermana menor de uno de nuestros agentes de la cuestionada BSAA, ella es uno de los grandes elementos de TerraSave.

- la conozco, es una buena amiga mía- dijo Leon con seriedad en el rostro, no queriendo mostrar su ansiedad por respuestas, no era necesario que le hablara de ella, la conocía bien… simplemente era imposible olvidarla.

- lo se, conozco su historia, entiendo que son sobrevivientes de terribles momentos en el pasado de Umbrella, es por eso que creo que usted es el más indicado para este trabajo, debemos encontrarla y proteger la información que posee.

- debemos encontrarla y protegerla a ella señor- contesto sin pensar el joven de cabello rubio cenizo ante la idea del comandante, se trataba de la vida de su querida amiga Claire.

- le recomiendo agente Kennedy que no ensucie su trabajo con sus sentimientos, la joven Redfield sabía muy bien a lo que se enfrentaba y estoy seguro que estaría de acuerdo en que de no poder sobrevivir ella, al menos la preciada información que había conseguido debía de salir a la luz- Leon decidió ya no contestar, pero en su interior estaba más que claro que haría hasta lo imposible por recatarla a ella.- esto es todo lo que sabemos . dijo el comandante entregandole a leon el mismo sobre que había llegado a manos de Claire- perdimos su pista cuando llego a la ciudad de Sandville Arizona, le recomiendo que comience ahí, ¿cuando estará listo para partir?

- ahora mismo- contesto el joven de cabello rubio cenizo mientras daba la vuelta para salir del lugar seguido de Hunnigan quien le prometió mantenerlo informado en todo momento, Leon acelero el paso para llegar hasta su auto mientras que en su mente se repetía una y otra vez "no te preocupes Claire, voy en camino"…


	3. Sueños

**Capitulo 3**

* * *

><p><span>Semana 2<span>

Leon S. Kennedy estaba luego de meses fuera, de regreso en su amplio departamento en Washington, amplio y solitario departamento, con fastidio cerro la puerta detrás de él mientras encendía las luces bajas de su "hogar", al frente observo su sala decorada con muebles negros de piel, paredes pintadas de un frío color blanco y un gran ventanal que dejaba ver la ciudad, pasaba tan poco tiempo en casa que incluso ya la desconocía, ¿cuándo había sido la ultima vez que había estado ahí?, no lo recordaba con exactitud, pero si sabía algo, fue la ultima tarde en la que hablo con Ángela. Aquello había sido una verdadera tormenta, finalmente la joven mujer le dijo al agente todo lo que estaba en su pecho, el dolor y la sensación de que le hacía a un lado, de que era menos importante… que cualquier otra cosa, Leon trato como pudo de hacerle ver que así no eran las cosas pero la chica se negó a escucharle, tomo sus cosas y simplemente se marcho… bien habría podido el rubio joven alcanzarla, tomarla entre sus brazos y arreglar las cosas, pero simplemente no lo hizo, en su interior sabía que no era lo que deseaba y que tal vez aquella separación era lo mejor para ambos, al menos así ya no la haría sufrir.

Tantos malos recuerdos no hacía más que hacerlo sentir más cansado, dejo su mochila y su chamarra en la mesa junto a su pequeño bar de cristal y mármol y camino hasta la cocina, abrió la puerta del refrigerador solo para notarlo vacío a excepción de una jarra con agua helada, realmente no esperaba que hubiera algo más en el interior. Se sirvió un poco de aquel vital líquido, dejo el vaso sobre la mesa y se dirigió hasta su sofá, se dejo caer en el cual costal cerrando sus ojos y recargando su cabeza en el respaldo, los recuerdos le volvieron a invadir, sus memorias de todos los momentos pasados, sus batallas, sus horas de supervivencia… amigos, compañeros… amantes…Ada … y Claire…

_Pudieron escuchar la terrible explosión detrás de ellos, no era necesario que giraran sus rostros para observarlo, podían sentir la gran nube de humo que la explosión de la ciudad había creado. Leon, Claire y Sherry apresuraron el paso, lo mejor era alejarse cuanto más pudieran del lugar pues sabían que seguramente agentes de Umbrella irían a buscar lo poco que quedara del lugar._

_El dolor en su herido hizo que Leon se dejara caer sobre una rodilla, el esfuerzo era grande para él, la misma adrenalina por todo lo que estaba pasando había amortiguado el dolor haciendo que pudiera actuar para sobrevivir en las instalaciones secretas de Umbrella, pero ahora que ya estaban por decirlo a salvo y con más calma su cuerpo comenzaba a cobrarle el precio de lo sufrido, Claire le miro preocupada y a toda prisa se acerco hasta el para ayudarle._

_- ¿Leon estas bien?_

_- Descuida, es sólo un poco de dolor, ya pasara..._

_- Debes de estar bromeando si crees que ese dolor pasara solo así, debemos atender tu herida, lo mejor es buscar donde pasar la noche_

_- La carretera no esta muy lejos – dijo Sherry al ver la angustia en el rostro de Claire por Leon, la chica asintió con el rostro y ayudo al muchacho a pasar su brazo sobre su cuello para apoyarse, juntos se levantaron y siguieron a la pequeña rubia hasta llegar a la carretera, caminaron hasta que a lo lejos pudieron ver un modesto motel donde pidieron una habitación._

_El cuarto era pequeño con dos camas medianas, cuadros de girasoles y las paredes pintadas de rosa, pero luego de lo pasado en Racoon city aquello era como un palacio. Sherry corrió hasta brincar en la cama mientras que Claire ayudaba a Leon a recostarse en la que estaba a un lado._

_- espera aquí, veré si puedo conseguir algo para ayudarte_

_- Claire no es necesario además… - trato de decir el joven policía, lo mejor era no separarse y no llamar de más la atención, no sabían si estaban realmente a salvo en aquel lugar, quiso decir algo más pero dos de los dedos de la chica pelirroja en sus labios le callaron._

_- No me contradigas, ya dije que buscaría como ayudarte – se acerco a su rostro de manera precipitada- y cuando yo digo que haré algo lo hago…- sin más la chica dio media vuelta y se marcho, Leon no pudo más que mostrar una sonrisa de medio lado en su rostro por la actitud de la chica y luego con dolor trato de acomodarse en la cama, giro su rostro hacía la niña que se había quedado ya profundamente dormida, era increíble que fuera tan fuerte siendo tan pequeña, no solo había sufrido la muerte de sus padres, había pasado por una situación de supervivencia extrema y ahora estaba en medio de la nada completamente sola… bueno ya no estaba sola… ellos se encargarían de que ya no se sintiera sola… ¿ellos?..._

_- ¿pero en que estoy pensado?- se dijo el joven ante sus palabras_

_Casi de inmediato la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando ver a Claire con un botiquín medico, seguramente de la recepción del motel._

_- estoy seguro de que esto no es necesario- comento el chico al verla sentarse junto a él en la orilla de la cama abriendo el botiquín_

_- y yo estoy segura de que si lo es – dijo vertiendo un poco de alcohol en el algodón que sacaba de la pequeña maleta, le ayudo a levantarse un poco para con cuidado de no lastimarlo comenzar a quitarle las vendas improvisadas que traía, una vez desenrolladas prosiguió con la camisa del uniforme, Leon no dejaba de mirarla encantado con la timidez que la chica comenzó a mostrar al comenzar a desabrochar los botones de su camisa exponiendo su piel, la joven por su parte trataba de concentrarse en lo que hacía, pero era imposible no ponerse nerviosa al ir revelando el perfecto pecho de aquel apuesto joven._

_El chico policía dejo salir un suave quejido cuando se movió un poco para dejar que la chica desprendiera la tela de su cuerpo, si quererlo sus manos rozaban la piel del joven mientras deslizaba la camisa por sus brazos lo que por alguna razón estaba encendiendo un delicioso fuego en él, Claire dejo caer la prenda al suelo mientras se acercaba un poco más al joven para revisar su herida, como hipnotizada poso sus manos sobre su pecho y las deslizo con suavidad por el hasta llegar a su hombro._

_- la herida no se ve tan grave... – dijo la joven en un susurro acercándose a su oído, aquella acción hacía que el corazón del chico comenzara a latir con más velocidad y que su respiración comenzara a ser más corta, Claire no estaba lejos de sentir lo mismo también, de pronto le fue imposible separarse de aquel joven que estaba logrando que su piel se erizara al contacto con la de ella, sus manos se desplazaron de nuevo por el fuerte pecho del policía con el pretexto de buscar más heridas, pero luego de milímetros de recorrido aquello dejo de ser importante, para Leon el dolor comenzaba a desaparecer mientras que inconcientemente acercaba su rostro al cuello de la chica para aspirar su aroma, la peli roja por su parte subió al regazo del muchacho sintiendo como este se estremecía por el contacto entre ellos, no supieron que los impulso, simplemente se besaron, primero tímidamente y luego con una intensidad salvaje, tal vez era una forma para desahogar las emociones presas en ellos luego de haber estado a punto de morir, o tal vez era porque sabían que de alguna forma habían encontrado en el otro lo que les faltaba para estar completos, para volverse un sólo ser…_

_Con pasión el joven se giro logrando recostar a la chica con el sobre de ella, con lentitud y sin abrir los ojos que había cerrado luego de tomar de su aroma nuevamente llevo sus labios de su boca a su oreja, se deslizo poco a poco a su cuello en donde formo con ellos un húmedo camino hasta donde comenzaban sus prendas, la chica de pronto sintió las manos del apuesto joven recorrer su abdomen bajo la tela de su camisa y el chico se sintió perdido cuando su nombre salio de los labios de la pelirroja en forma de un gemido…_

Leon abrió los ojos y se sentó de golpe al despertar de aquel sueño, tal vez había empezado como un recuerdo, pero en definitiva lo demás había sido contribución de su imaginación.

- ¿pero que diablos?- se dijo al razonar lo que pasaba, bueno en realidad no razonaba lo que estaba pasando, no entendía lo que estaba pasando, lo cierto era que últimamente había pensado mucho en ella, en la valiente joven de cabello rojizo, pero eso no le daba derecho a imaginar cosas impropias con ella, Claire era su amiga, sin mencionar que era la hermana de un sujeto fuerte que acabaría con el si se enterara de lo que hacía con su hermana en su mente – que estupidez.. realmente debo de estar cansado…- finalizo el joven de cabello rubio cenizo levantándose del sofá para acercarse a la gran ventana que le mostraba su ciudad iluminada.

Comenzó a preguntarse como estaría ella, tenia un largo tiempo ya que no sabía nada de la chica, no desde que la encontrará en New York hacía un tiempo atrás, la joven le había dicho que se había alejado de todo para tomarse un tiempo luego de que su hermano la rescatara de la Antártida, pues aún se sentía destrozada por la muerte de un chico de nombre Steve, lo había conocido durante su encierro luego de que umbrella la encontrara, y aunque su tiempo juntos no fue mucho, aquellos momentos habían sido especiales para ella. Por primera vez vio su rostro lleno de tristeza y de sus azules ojos lagrimas brotar, en ese momento no pudo más que apoyarla y dejarla sacar todo el dolor de su interior, eso lo lleno de una necesidad imparable de protegerla, de evitar que su rostro se oscureciera nuevamente… ¿qué habría sido Steve para Claire en realidad? ¿acaso algo más que un amigo?...no, no podía, al menos no en tan poco tiempo ... ¿o si?, Se preguntaba el joven de cabello rubio cenizo.

No había sabido nada de su amiga hasta el día que se encontraron en el aeropuerto infectado de zombies, se había alegrado de verla, claro que bajo la presión por la situación en la que estaban no hubo mucho tiempo para saludarse, y cuando todo termino él se tuvo que marcharse a otra misión... increíblemente aunque ansiaba hablar con la peli roja, fue a Ángela a quien contacto.

Su teléfono sonó sacándolo de sus pensamientos, era su compañera Hunnigan, la chica que le proveía de información y ayuda.

- eso fue rápido, ¿ya tienes los informes? – pregunto juguetón el agente a la chica del otro lado de la línea

- ¿como puedes dudarlo?, sabes que me especializo en eso – contesto la morena con una sonrisa, sabía que cuando el joven Kennedy bromeaba era señal de que estaba realmente cansado.

- lo siento, no quise ofenderte

- lo se- suspiro la chica- he enviado la información a tu cuenta, todo esta listo… Leon se que no debería meterme en tu vida personal pero… acabas de regresar de una misión difícil y por la información que me solicitaste se que estas por partir a otra…escucha no eres una máquina, deberías tomar un descanso, vacaciones, ver el mundo y disfrutarlo.

- ya he visto el mundo… muchas veces – contesto desganado el rubio

- bueno, pongámoslo así, si no te das tiempo para ti nunca encontraras lo que necesitas para poder tener lo que a toda persona tarde o temprano le hace falta, un hogar…

- Ingrid...

- lo se te dejaré tranquilo pero toma en cuenta lo que te digo, debo colgar, debo ver a mi prometido… nos vemos.

Tenía que admitir que su compañera tenía razón, su vida era solitaria, pero la idea de un hogar estaba muy lejana… y más ahora, de pronto la sensación de ser observado atrajo su atención, no sabía como ni donde, pero sabía que alguien le miraba, se asomo por la ventana de su departamento no observando nada sospechoso.

* * *

><p><em>Tiempo actual<em>

Día dos

Chris estaba hecho una furia, no podía contener ni ocultar su enojo por lo que simplemente golpeo el escritorio frente a él mientras encaraba al comandante Manz dentro de su oficina en TerraSave.

- ¿por que es que yo no me había enterado antes de la desaparición de mi hermana?- pregunto molesto el mayor de los Redfield, pero el hombre frente él lo contesto con mucha calma.

- No era oportuno mencionarlo, además de que existía muy poco a comunicación con usted para el momento, en realidad en cuanto pudimos localizarlo le avisamos de la situación

- Yo no lo creo, iré ahora mismo a buscarla

- Teniente Redfield debe de saber que ya tenemos la situación controlada, ya hemos mandado a un agente a extraerla del problema

- ¿Pero que dice?, ¿a quien a mandado por ella?

- Como sabe tenemos muchos contactos a lo largo de las agencias americanas, sabiendo la importancia de este caso, utilizamos la experiencia de la fuerza secreta de la Casa Blanca, hemos enviado al agente Leon S. Kennedy por ella

- Leon fue a buscar a Claire…- comenta Chris despacio, pero no puede evitar seguir preocupada por su hermana- le ayudare entonces..

- Teniente Redfield como dije la situación esta controlada, no podemos involucrar a más gente en esto, además – dijo Manz mientras les mostraba el folder con la información que había ocasionado todo aquello- los necesitamos a usted y a la agente Valentine con asuntos de alta importancia también, debemos de confirmar todos estos datos o de lo contrario el esfuerzo de su hermana no tendrá validez con un jurado.

Chris no supo que decir, sabía perfectamente que lo que aquel hombre le decía era cierto, si no llevaban comprobadas todas esas evidencias ante el jurado nada de lo que habían hecho tendría importancia, Jill observo el dilema en su compañero y se acerco hasta él para posar su mano en su hombro, el hombre de le miró luego del toque y se calmo al instante, sólo ella podía logar aquello, que todo el mar de emociones disparadas en él se tranquilizaran con sólo mirarla.

- de acuerdo procederemos con esto- dijo el musculoso miembro de la BSAA- pero quiero estar enterado de todo lo que pase respecto a mi hermana, ¿esta claro?

- Delo por hecho agente Redfield.

* * *

><p>Hola Hola... sigo y sigo avanzando con este fanfic, espero sea de su agrado, estoy tratando de hacerla lo más interesante y misteriosa que pueda, espero lograrlo... saludos y muchas gracias por los reviews...<p> 


	4. Muy cerca

**Capitulo 4**

Semana 1

Chris Redfield y Jill Valantine continuaban organizando datos e información, papeleo en general dentro de la vieja y grande tienda de campaña, se encontraban en las afueras de África analizando los últimos informes recabados de los efectos de Uroboros y Umbrella en la región, llevaban días tratando de localizar indicios, muestras que les llevaran a entender el gran proyecto que al parecer Wesker tenía entre manos, lo cierto era que sólo eran sospechas lo que tenían, habían llegado hasta la casa que el antiguo líder de STARS usaba como escondite en el continente africano, y habían encontrado en ella papeles que indicaban que algo más estaba por desarrollarse, fuera lo que fuera por llegar, Wesker no era más que un eslabón de una cadena mucho mayor.

Chris levanto la mirada del documento que mantenía en su mano al escuchar que alguien entraba en la tienda, Sheeva había llegado para entregar los informes sobre Irving que había conseguido gracias a Josh, detrás de ella estaba otro joven alto de cabello castaño y mirada color miel.

- ¡Sheeva!- dijo con una sonrisa el joven Redfield al verla entrar, ya habían pasado algunos meses desde su último trabajo juntos y no se habían visto en persona desde entonces.

- ¡Hola chicos!, es un gusto volver a verlos- hablo la joven al ver a los dos ex STARS en el lugar- quiero presentarles a Mika, agente e infiltrado de TerraSave, ha traído información y creo que deben de ver esto… - comento la chica africana mientras el mencionado joven se acercaba a ellos con un folder en la mano, en el había graficas de avances así como formulas, pero los más perturbador eran las fotografías de una mujer de un poblado no muy lejano, está aparentemente había muerto luego de dar a luz a su hijo, del cual no había registro alguno, lo terrible de aquellas imágenes era la forma en la que parecía había nacido el niño, prácticamente había matado a su madre al salir de sus entrañas con tanta violencia.

- Esto no puede ser cierto… – dijo Jill mirando con terror las fotografías

- No niego lo terrible de las imágenes, pero no hay forma en la que se pueda negar la autenticidad de las mismas, esto fue cerca del poblado de Chasamuk, y me temo que no es todo, por lo que he podido averiguar…- trato de decir el hombre de TerraSave- hay señas de desaparición de personas también en el lugar, mujeres en mayor cantidad.

- Debemos seguir investigando, no podemos hacer toda una campaña con nuestros agentes militares en el lugar si no estamos seguros de lo que hay ahí- dijo Chris mientras Mika le miraba preocupado, aquella no era la respuesta que esperaba, aunque sabía que era la correcta.

- Pero Chris no te das cuenta, esta gente sigue desapareciendo y muriendo, ¡es mi gente la que esta en peligro! – grito Sheeva molesta ante la actitud del ahora teniente Redfield, lo conocía bien y sabía que era un hombre más de acción que de palabra, pero luego de haber tomado ese puesto, su forma de trabajar había cambiado – Chris..

- Sheeva él tiene razón – interrumpió el joven de cabello castaño mirando fijamente a la chica de morena piel- sabes que ahora el gobierno no sólo americano si no el de varias naciones esta completamente sobre nosotros, más en nuestra contra que a nuestro favor, si atacamos un poblado sin justificación terminaran con nosotros…

La discusión entre los tres miembros de TerraSave continuaba mientras Jill les miraba atentamente, la verdad era que su vista estaba en ellos, pero su mente estaba muy lejos, muy lejos y perdida en constantes pesadillas, en terribles recuerdos que aún le atormentaban y no le dejaban continuar con su vida en calma, simplemente no podía borrar de ella todo lo que había hecho mientras estaba bajo el mando de Wesker, todas las terribles cosas que había cometido contra gente inocente. Su mirada y mente regreso a sus compañeros cuando vio partir de la tienda a Sheeva y a Mika

- ¿que paso?- pregunto la ahora rubia joven tratando de disimular la tormenta que había en su interior, trataba de actuar tan calmadamente como le era posible, sabía que Chris la conocía muy bien, tan bien como lo conocía ella a el y sabía que de fallar tan sólo un poco en su interpretación mandaría una señal de alarma a su compañero.

- Mika hará lo posible por conseguir pruebas, por encontrar algo que conecte estos sucesos con Umbrella o con Wesker, esta más que claro que todo lo que hemos encontrado aquí es obra de él

- Es posible pero …- dijo la joven tomando aire profundamente- aunque estoy de acuerdo que todo esto tiene su firma, yo insisto en que esto no es a causa de él, alguien más esta tomando su lugar en estos actos monstruosos, alguien más es líder de todo esto

- Necesitamos pruebas, eso es lo único seguro

- Lo se- dijo la joven mirándolo a los ojos y luego apartándolos al sentir la intensidad de su mirada- debo salir, necesito aire fresco- la chica Valentine se giro y camino directo a la salida de la tienda bajo la atenta mirada de Chris, Jill podría aparentar todo lo que quisiera pero nada que le molestara a ella podría pasar desapercibido por el, espero unos segundos antes de salir tras ella para darle tiempo, al salir la vio ahí mirando la luna perdida en su pensamiento, para todos los demás ella podría lucir como la fuerte y valiente chica que siempre había sido, pero el podía ver la verdad, como si pudiera ver a través de ella, algo no estaba bien, algo estaba roto, quebrado en su interior y por más que intentaba hacerlo sanar no podía lograrlo

- Jill…- hablo despacio el joven haciendo que la chica le mirara- ¿Esta todo bien?

- Claro Chris – hizo una pausa – ¿por que no habría de estarlo?- dijo antes de girar su rostro de nuevo a la luna

- No puedo evitar dudar de tus palabras…jill se que algo te esta molestando, pero no puedo ayudarte si no me lo dices…

- Es que no se que decir…- dijo ella tratando de ocultar nuevamente la angustia en su interior- me da miedo lo que pueda salir de mi, he perdido toda la confianza en mi misma, yo traicione todo por lo que luchaba

- Jill no fue tu culpa

- ¿Como lo sabes?- pregunto retadora la chica llena de coraje y frustración- ¿como lo sabes Chris?, tal vez lo disfrute, tal vez esa era yo en realidad, después de todo… llegue a ser una con el virus o ¿ya no lo recuerdas?, tal vez era yo la que sentía placer al torturar a gente inocente tal vez…

- ¡Ya basta!- grito el joven tomándola por los hombros- ya basta Jill, esa no eras tu, esa jamás podrías ser tu, te conozco demasiado bien como para aceptar la idea de que esa podrías ser tu…- dijo mientras soltaba un poco de su agarre sin apartar sus ojos de los de ella- Jill si no puedes confiar en ti misma, al menos confía en mi, yo jamás dejare que algo te pase

- Pero Chris…

- Escucha Jill la única forma en la que podrás compensar todo lo que le hiciste a esas personas es deteniendo los nuevos planes de bioterrorismo, liberando al planeta de ese peligro – la chica le miro a los ojos mientras que los suyos se volvían cristalinos, no dejo que las lagrimas brotaran, pero no pudo evitar caer en los brazos del hombre frente a ella buscando un consuelo, buscando el calor de su pecho que la hacía sentir segura y alejaba las penas, al sentirla acercarse el teniente no pudo más que regresar el abrazo, hacerlo más estrecho asegurándose de tener segura a aquella criatura que le volvía loco. No hubo más palabras, sin embargo aquel gesto duro poco, y es que por más que quisieran ocultarlo, la cercanía entre ellos siempre provocaba que un pequeño fuego entre ellos se encendiera, pero sabían ambos que no era momento para dejarse llevar por algo que no entendían del todo.

Actualmente

Finalmente había llegado a Sandville Arizona, tenía que darse prisa, su amiga podría estar en peligro, salio del aeropuerto e inmediatamente rento un auto convertible, a toda velocidad salio del establecimiento y se dirigió a las coordenadas de "espejo dorado", un terreno más que un pueblito ahora que estaba en las afueras de aquella ciudad, estaba ten preocupado por rescatar a Claire que no tomo en cuenta el registro de sus datos en el lugar de autos, esos datos que provocaron la llamada de una voz superior a uno de sus aliados en a zona, aquel delgado hombre de traje blanco sonrió ante las indicaciones que le enviaban a su teléfono y luego abordo su carro dispuesto a encontrar aquel convertible.

Leon mantenía su mirada en el camino aún y cuando su teléfono sonó, era Hunnigan con lo ultimo sobre el caso.

- - Hunnigan…

- - me alegra que llegaras bien- dijo la chica recibiendo silencio como respuesta- claro olvido que no eres muy emotivo, en fin tengo información para ti, el departamento de informática logro rastrear la llamada de Claire, ahora mismo estoy enviando las coordenadas a tu teléfono

- - buen trabajo compañera

- - ten cuidado Leon, pueden darse cuenta de tu presencia ahí.

Apenas colgó con la agente pudo sentir un fuerte golpe en la parte de atrás de su auto, por su espejo retrovisor pudo ver otro automóvil negro que insistía en golpearle para sacarlo del camino y lo estaba logrando, en una maniobra rápida el joven agente giro el volante justo antes de que el auto negro le golpeara nuevamente, el carro agresor paso de lado suyo a gran velocidad, Leon giro de nueva cuenta el volante siendo él ahora quien golpeara el extremo trasero del carro haciendo que este girara a gran velocidad saliendo del camino estrellándose con una reja de maderos viejos a un lado de la carretera. El joven de cabello rubio cenizo bajo del auto acercándose despacio y armado al carro varado a un lado del camino, abrió la puerta y ordeno al hombre nervioso vestido en traje blanco que saliera del mismo.

- ¿quien eres y por que me atacas? - pregunto Leon cuando saco al hombre del auto

- - ¿que te hace pensar que diré algo? - contesto rebelde el hombre, molesto el agente lo tomo del cuello y lo dejo caer al suelo tomando sus brazos hacía atrás, lo esposó y luego apretó su cuello con su pie, cortando su respiración un poco

- habla por las buenas

- muy bien, muy bien basta... – hablo nervioso el tipo no teniendo salida y muerto de miedo ante la terrible mirada que presentaba el hombre

- ¡Habla!

- me contrataron para detener tu camino, alguien no quiere que te acerque a Espejo Dorado

-¿por que?

- ¡no lo se!- grito asustado el hombre de blanco- de verdad no lo se

- ¿que hay en espejo dorado?

- espejo dorado... era un poblado ganadero hasta que Umbrella compro el terreno cerca del lago, desde entonces este se cerro a todo paso y se volvió un campo de pruebas e investigación... los empleados vivían en el lugar en grandes departamentos... mientras un gran muro vigilado los rodeaba.

- ¿quien te envió?

- no lo se, no supe el nombre de mi contratista, sólo recibí el pago y las ordenes

- … idiota- dijo el joven de cabello rubio cenizo luego de golpear al hombre para que quera inconsciente.

-¡… Sherry!- grito Claire al despertar de la pesadilla que la estaba atormentando, aún extrañaba a la adorable niña que había perdido luego de que dejaran racoon city, seguia escondida en aquel apartamento abandonado bajo la oscuridad que solo era combatida por los leves rayos del sol muriendo, de pronto un ruido la alerto, se asomo con cuidado por la ventana y noto tres helicópteros sobrevolando el poblado, se acercaron lo suficiente a tierra para que algunos soldados bien armados aterrizaran, con horror noto el signo de Tricell en los laterales de la nave, era más que obvio que la empresa sabía que ella seguía viva y que estaba escondida en lo que quedaba del pueblo fantasma, no tenía otra opción, tenía que moverse, el poblado no era muy grande y sería fácil que la encontraran de permanecer en un sólo lugar.

A toda prisa se giro para salir de aquel cuarto, pero antes de poder llegar a la puerta tropezó, no le había dolido el golpe, sin embargo ya en el suelo algo había llamado su atención, frente a ella sobre los maderos del piso estaba una muy vieja tarjeta de identificación, seguramente de algún empleado.

- entonces es cierto…- se dijo la muchacha observando con detenimiento aquel objeto, esa credencial si era de un empleado, de un empleado de Umbrella.

Ya no importaba, no tenía tiempo para seguir perdiéndolo ahí, guardo la credencial en el bolsillo de su pantalón y se levanto llegando a la puerta, no había notado que su celular se había caído de su pantalón y que ahora se encontraba en el suelo bajo la cama, abrió con cuidado la puerta con la esperanza de encontrar una forma de salir, pero por desgracia aquel pasillo estaba cubierto por zombies, sin más remedio volvió a cerrar la puerta, abrió la ventana por la que había entrado hasta aquel lugar y salio por ella.

Después de bajar la escalera de emergencia corrió por entre las sombras de un pasillo entre dos casas, pero justo antes de salir de este noto la presencia de uno de los soldados mandados por Tricell, se mantuvo quieta hasta que este revisando le había pasado dándole la espalda, Claire tomo la tapa de un viejo bote de basura y le golpeo con esta en la cabeza, el hombre cayo inconsciente permitiendo que la chica pelirroja tomara su pistola y algunas de las balas, sabía que más de esos soldados estaban cerca, sin más jalo de los brazos de aquel sujeto escondiéndolo tras unas cajas y luego emprendiendo marcha para alejarse del lugar.

El joven agente por fin había llegado a las afueras de Espejo dorado, desde el monte desde el que se encontraba podía observar el lugar por completo, había una gran muralla que rodeaba lo que parecían ser casas y algunos edificios de menor tamaño, la muralla terminaba un poco adentro de la negra laguna junto de la cual había un gran edificio, el más grande de todos que sin duda era el de Umbrella. Observo entonces que había mucho movimiento en el lugar, seguramente a causa de Claire, tenía que darse prisa, sabía que estaba muy cerca, lo presentía, y también sabía que debía encontrarla pronto, antes de que los enviado de la corporación lo hicieran.

La única forma posible en la que podría entrar era mediante el lago, al cruzarlo podría entrar sin problema a la ciudad, diviso a lo lejos algunos de los botes que los militares de Tricell, cuyos escudos estaban en el frente, habían traído y usaban para entrar al muelle de espejo dorado, ya solo quedaba uno y estaba custodiado por un solo guardia, ayudándose de la oscuridad del lugar se acerco hasta el, le aplico una llave silenciosa en su cuello y le dejo inconsciente, tomo el bote, lo encendió y se dirigió hasta el muelle.

- Señora tenemos movimiento cerca del lago, parece que hay personal no autorizado en uno de los botes – comento uno de los agentes frente a la computadora que mostraba la imagen de Leon marchándose con el bote

- Se ha robado un bote- dijo la femenina voz de una mujer rubia detrás del agente

- Si señora, parece ser el agente que se detecto esta mañana llegando a Sandville, el enviado no pudo detenerle

- Mh…- fue lo único que salio de los labios de la mujer que portaba anteojos negros al igual que su vestimenta del mismo color - déjalo que pase, veamos que puede hacer- con esa indicación las señales de alarma se apagaron permitiendo que el joven agente llegara hasta la orilla.

Claire estaba por llegar a la orilla de la gran muralla, donde se encontraba la puerta principal, pero justo frente a ella estaban un par de soldados, su mente pensaba en una rápida forma de pasar por ellos sin que se dieran cuenta, pero cuando intentaba llevar a cabo su plan el gemido de un zombie la alerto, este le había atacado por la espalda, era un suerte que tuviera tan buenos reflejos pues logro dispararle antes de que le mordieran, esa bala le había costado, pues ahora los agentes de Tricell le habían visto, no teniendo salida la chica comenzó a correr, sus pasos le llevaron hasta el gran edificio cerca del lago con el logo de Umbrella en las puertas viejas de cristal, se empujo contra ellas logrando entrar seguida de los militares.

Leon había llegado hasta el edificio habitación en donde Claire se había refugiado sólo encontrando su celular bajo la cama, ¿que pasaría con ella?, ¿como podría encontrarla ahora?, un terrible sentimiento de preocupación y dolor comenzó a nacer en su pecho, entonces noto por la ventana a varios militares corriendo a sus vehículos dirigiéndose en la misma dirección, sin pensarlo dos veces salio por la ventana brincando desde las escaleras de emergencia cayendo sobre un par de soldados, tomo las llaves de los mismos montando la motocicleta que usarían para seguir a los otros militares a donde seguramente estaba la pelirroja.

Hola! Muchas gracias por los reviews, no creí que tantas personas leerían mi historia, en muchos de ellos he visto que me piden un lemon, la verdad es que nunca he escrito uno, solo los he leido y aunque hay unos muy buenos hay otros que creo que pierden todo sentido y proposito jajajaja :), en fin no estoy segura de si podré escribir uno que valga la pena aunque no lo descarto, por ahora dejare mi historia en T, cuando llegue al momento en el que tanto Leon y Claire, como Chris y Jill tengan su acercamiento lo cambiare, bueno intentare que me quede muy bien para que valga la pena que lo estén pidiendo jajajaj

Saludos y gracias!


	5. Libre

**Capitulo 5**

* * *

><p><span>Semana 3<span>

Una camioneta negra llegaba hasta el edificio central de Tricell en la ciudad de Manhamut al norte de California, era seguida por otras dos camionetas del mismo color con el logo de la empresa en la placa, se detuvieron justos frente a la puerta para que su tripulante pudiera decender. Del elegante vehiculo salio una joven alta y rubia de cabello lacio hasta los hombros, unas gafas oscuras ocultaban sus ojos mientras que la tela de su gabardina color vino se movía al compás de sus pasos firmes y llenos de seguridad, de los otros autos bajaron hombres con maletines vestidos con trajes negros.

El grupo entro al edificio y se abrió paso entre los científicos y las puertas de seguridad del lugar hasta que finalmente llegaron a su destino, era una inmensa sala con una gran mesa central rodeada de cristales en las que había muestras, resultados e incluso algunos especimenes vivos de los proyectos de la empresa, de los proyectos de Umbrella.

- ¿que paso esta vez?- pregunto la mujer mientras tomaba la silla principal de aquella sala de juntas, otro hombre que ya esperaba por ella en el lugar se sentó tímidamente al mismo tiempo y se preparo para dar la noticias a su superior.

- el proyecto aun esta en pasos básicos, las primeras muestras han sido inestables... yo - dijo el hombre muerto de miedo, bien eran sabidas las extrañas reacciones que aquella mujer podía llegar a tener y temía ser el uno más de los rumores en el lugar sobre científicos que solían trabajar en el complejo y que ahora solo eran un leyenda- ... yo creo que debemos volver a la formula … señorita... si seguimos con la implementación no hay forma de saber los resultados y por como se han estado dando las pruebas, puede ser peligroso.

La joven rubia se limito a sonreír de medio lado como burlándose de la ingenuidad y del miedo mostrados por el hombre - Dr. Lomas, su incapacidad para imaginar más allá me impresiona, más que volver a empezar un proyecto creo que la verdadera gloria la brinda el recuperarlo después de un error, volver a la formula nos quita tiempo y dedicación a un prototipo que por los resultados que he visto brindan más con los pasos que hasta el momento llevan, creo que hay más provecho en lo que hasta ahora hemos obtenido.

- pero señorita … ¿como puede decir eso?, es una monstruosidad lo que ha resultado, no podemos seguir jugando a ser dios y darnos el gusto de felicitarnos por las aberraciones que hemos obtenido.

- presentía que tomaría esa posición Dr., es usted muy bueno en su trabajo, pero es muy evidente la fuerte... falsa … moralidad que proyecta, por eso he decidido desplazarlo, el Dr. Himan ha presentado un proyecto más rico en imaginación que con gusto hemos decidido aceptar.

- pero...- trato de decir el hombre pero observo como los caballeros vestidos de negro lo rodearon y lo tomaron para salir del lugar. Justo cuando este salía otra figura entro al mismo para hablar con la superior.

- señorita Reekws tenemos un problema de seguridad

- ¿que paso?

- por lo visto un agente de TerraSave logro infiltrarse en el edificio de Sandville, tenemos un reporte de baja de información y me temo que fue testigo de uno de los proyectos

- y...

- lograron capturarla y la llevaron a la base de investigación de Espejo dorado, pero no hemos encontrado nada de los archivos

- ¿que esperas para interrogarla?, si ya se encuentra en Espejo dorado será mucho más fácil sacarle información- dijo la rubia mientras de ponía de pie - incluso si tanto le interesa el proyecto inclúyela en uno - comento antes de salir de la habitación, el hombre la observo incrédulo ante la facilidad y tranquilad con la que decía las cosas, abrió el folder en su mano y volvió a mirar el nombre de la capturada- … Claire Redfield...

Actualmente

Claire corría por los pasillos del viejo edificio abandonado de Umbrella, más de cinco hombres corrían tras ella, se interno cuanto más podía buscando entre las puertas una forma de salir pero ninguna de ellas se abría

- maldita sea...- se dijo al verse atrapada en un cuarto de cristal sin salida, los hombres que la seguían en el piso superior le vieron y comenzaron a disparar, la chica simplemente se aventó al piso y se cubrió lo más que pudo no pudiendo evitar algunas cortadas en manos y brazos por los vidrios, cuando finalmente dejaron de disparar para cargar más municiones la chica se levanto y corrió por entre los huecos del ahora cristal roto.

Leon había llegado hasta el edificio, había seguido a los otros hombres de Tricell hasta el lugar y su sorpresa fue grande al ver el gran símbolo de Umbrella en la puerta, de pronto sonidos y luces de armas de fuego siendo disparadas en el interior llamaron su atención, en su cabeza no había más que una sola imagen, la de Claire, se acerco hasta otro de los soldados y le noqueo, tomo su arma de fuego y continuo detrás de los hombres que entraban al lugar, si era descubierto bloqueaba los ataques y les dejaba inconcientes, una vez adentro pudo notar a la chica corriendo en los pasillos superiores, se veía cansada y herida, pero seguía con vida. Observo a su lado izquierdo la salida de emergencia, salio por ella y noto las escaleras por fuera del edificio en caso de incendio, subió a toda velocidad por ellas hasta un piso más arriba del que se encontraba la chica, rompió la ventana y entro por ella, Claire mientras tanto seguía esquivando a sus agresores pero estos pronto la arrinconaron en un de los cuartos, finalmente entendió que estaba atrapada, ya no había como salir y seguramente ahora la llevarían a un lugar peor si no le mataban antes claro, de pronto los hombres frente a ella fueron derribados por una figura de las sombras, el miedo era tal en ella que su mente solo pudo recordarle a seres como el tyrant o peores que siempre aparecían en los momentos menos apropiados, se arrimo más a la pared detrás de ella al observar a aquel ser acercarse a ella, cerro los ojos esperando lo peor y sin embargo solo llego la sensación de una calida mano en su mejilla.

- Claire...

- ¿leon?...- la chica no podía creer quien estaba frente a ella, como imaginar que en medio de aquella pesadilla lo encontrara a él, tardo segundos en responder a sus palabras, reaccionando mediante un abrazo lleno de alegría por verlo ahí - ¿que haces aquí?

- es una larga historia, por ahora lo importante es sacarte de aquí - al terminar su frase más hombres armados se acercaron, Leon tomo la iniciativa y derribo a algunos de los hombres, Clare al verlo actuar tomo su arma y le siguió, se abrieron paso por el piso hasta llegar a uno de los cuartos de computo, el joven agente sabía que por ahí encontrarían la escalera que le había dado acceso a él, pero el llegar ahi no seria tan sencillo, seguían eliminando a cuento enemigo se les ponía enfrente hasta que finalmente encontraron la puerta cerrada.

- tu intenta abrirla yo te cubriré- dijo Claire apuntando su arma a los hombres que se acercaban, el agente tomo de su bolsillo en su muslo un gancho y abrió con este la cerradura empujando a Claire adentro con el justo a tiempo para evitar los disparos de los hombres afuera. El cuarto estaba oscuro pero la luz de la luna se filtraba por la ventana, el joven de cabello rubio cenizo se acerco hasta ella y le rompió con el codo, indico a la chica para que se acercara hasta el y juntos salieron hasta las escaleras de emergencia, pero la puerta detrás de ellos se abrio.

Los soldados los miraron brincar a la escalera de emergencia y dispararon a ella, esta comenzó a despegarse del edificio debido a lo viejo de la misma, con los chicos aun sobre de ella.

- tenemos que saltar - dijo el agente al mirar el piso acercarse a ellos

- ¡estas loco!

- no te asustes, no te dejare caer – la chica lo miro a los ojos y a través de ellos vio la verdad en sus palabras por lo que sin más tomo de su mano y ambos se lanzaron al vacío, Leon logro sujetarse del marco de una de las ventanas del edificio de enfrente con una de sus manos mientras que con la otra sostenía a la chica, miro hacia abajo en donde algunos de los hombres de Tricell esperaban por ellos, sin embargo antes de que estos pudieran dispararles una gran cantidad de zombies les atacaron.

El joven agente tomo fuerza levantando su brazo para que Claire llegara hasta la ventana abierta, una vez arriba fue la chica quien empujo el muchacho al interior, sin más se dirigieron a la puerta y escaparon mientras los miembros de Tricell eran eliminados por las creaciones de umbrella, tomaron el vehiculo y llegaron hasta la orilla del lago donde Leon había dejado el pequeño bote.

- Señorita Reekws, el bote que informamos entro de manera no identificada a Espejo Dorado salio de la misma con el agente de TerraSave y un miembro de las fuerzas especiales de la casa blanca de Nombre Leon S. Kennedy, sin embargo me temo que... perdimos su rastro - dijo el muchacho encargado de las comunicaciones, temeroso por la respuesta de su superior

- ¿Que esperas para enviar para que les busquen?, estas perdiendo el tiempo que ellos están usando de ventaja

- si mi señora enseguida envío la orden - sin más el joven salio de la sala atemorizado, la rubia permaneció en su mismo sitio observando en la pantalla la ultima imagen en video capturada de los invasores de espejo dorado escapando.

- con que Claire y Leon... ha pasado mucho tiempo... - susurro la joven con una sonrisa sarcástica en el rostro.

El agente y la peli roja habían salido ya del lago y atravesado parte de los bosques en busca de un medio para salir con mayor velocidad, de pronto el teléfono del agente sonó llamando su atención

- Hunnigan

- Leon me da mucho gusto escucharte, perdí tu señal cuando entraste al pueblo, ¿que paso? ¿tienes a la agente de TerraSave?

- Claire esta a salvo, pero no estamos muy lejos de nuestros perseguidores

- descuida, ya te localice en el satélite - contesto la mujer al otro lado de la pantalla - escucha sigan por ese camino, encontraran la carretera, no muy lejos hay un motel en el que podrán pasar la noche, ya los he registrado bajo el apellido Larason, dense prisa, me comunicare contigo una vez avise al comandante.

- gracias esperare tu respuesta.

Los chicos se encaminaron siguiendo las ordenes de Hunnigan, llegaron hasta la carretera y con cautelo la siguieron, para su suerte un automóvil paso junto a ellos llevándolos el resto del camino hasta el motel, una vez lo encontraron agradecieron al chofer del auto y se dispusieron a entrar, aquello le traía recuerdos a Leon sobre sus más profundos sueños en los que la pelirroja siempre le invadía, en los que imaginaba lo que pudo haber pasado con ella luego de su salida de Raccon City, movió su cabeza de un lado al otro para aclarar su pensamiento, razonar en lo que estaba pensando, ya era malo que últimamente esos pensamientos le invadieron por las noches como para que ahora mismo le ocurriera también, estaba hablando de Claire, le hermana de Chris, la agente de TerraSave, su misión y su compañera de supervivencia … su amiga... no podía manchar la amistad que tenía con tonterías así, menos ahora que la prioridad era llevarla a salvo a un lugar seguro.

La pareja entro al edificio y llego a la recepción en donde un hombre les miro de arriba a abajo, sobre todo a Claire, aquello no había pasado desapercibido por el agente que inmediatamente se coloco frente a ella para hablarle al sujeto.

- estamos aqui por una habitación - dijo mirándole con rudeza, amenazándolo con su expresión corporal para que no intentara siquiera pensar de mala forma de la joven a su lado- me parece que esta bajo el apellido Larason - el hombre temeroso ante la actitud de Leon busco en la computadora a toda prisa el apellido encontrándolo, tomo las llaves correspondientes e indico a los jóvenes le acompañaran hasta la habitación, les dejo entrar y antes de girarse para cerrar la puerta y salir menciono unas ultimas palabras que pusieron a Leon de cabeza.

- espero disfrute su noche con su esposa... - el hombre salio casi corriendo ante la mirada asesina de leon que moría por golpearle, sin embargo una pequeña risilla detrás de él lo saco de su estado asesino, giro su rostro notando a Claire divertida ante la situación

- creo que pensó que éramos una pareja… jejeje... supongo que fue porque estabamos bajo el mismo apellido – continuo riendo la chica – recuerda no hacer mucho ruido querido – siguió burlándose la chica al mirar el ahora más confundido rostro de su compañero- Vamos Leon, que otra cosa vendrían a hacer un hombre y una mujer a un motel en medio de la nada… – dijo acercándose a el para jalar de su nariz juguetonamente, el joven se separo de ella con algo de urgencia y se giro para no mirarla … o para que ella no viera su sonrojo y luego hablo.

- Claire no es momento para estos juegos, debemos de estar alertas no sabemos si nos han seguido o si de verdad estamos a salvo – contesto serio el rubio cenizo, Claire entones callo y acepto con la misma seriedad, el hombre frente a ella tenía razón debían de mantenerse a salvo, y ella debía de llevar la información que ahora poseía hasta la manos indicadas si querían evitar que algo muy malo se desatara, entendía muy bien la situación, sólo que después de todas las atrocidades que había presenciado necesitaba de algo de risa para liberarse – vamos déjame ver las heridas que te hiciste con el cristal, te ayudare a curarlas y mientras podrás contarme que paso

- De acuerdo…- le miro a los ojos la joven – los tenemos, esta es nuestra oportunidad para atraparlos definitivamente, tengo todo en mi… - trato de decir la joven, pero en ese momento noto que su celular no estaba en su bolsillo, toda la información que había logrado obtener estaba en ese celular y ahora lo había perdido, el joven agente noto en ella la preocupación y por los ademanes que hacía se dio una idea de lo que estaba buscando, sin decir palabra alguna extendió su mano frente a la chica mostrando en ella el celular de la misma, los ojos de la joven se abrieron de par en par y se llenaron de brillo y alegría – Leon lo tienes…¡has salvado todo! – dijo poco antes de abrazarlo por el cuello con fuerza llena de felicidad, aquello había desorientado un poco al rubio al no esperarse aquello, al no esperarse el sentir la calidez del cuerpo de la chica junto al suyo así, la abrazo también por la espalda comentando que no había sido nada, que lo importante era que ella estuviera a salvo, se soltaron luego de que notaron que segundos en los brazos del otro ya habían pasado, Leon indico a Claire se sentara en la orilla de la cama y fue al baño para humedecer una toalla con agua caliente y así limpiar las heridas de la joven.

Hunnigan había hablado ya con el comandante Menz y este había mandado un mensaje al joven Redfield para informarle de la situación de su hermana como lo había prometido, no paso mucho tiempo antes de que este llegara hasta las oficinas de TerraSave para hablar con él.

- ¿en donde esta?- pregunto el hermano mayor

- Por ahora esta a salvo, el agente Kennedy logro sacarla de espejo dorado con vida

- Entonces es cierto, ese pueblo era parte de Umbrella

- Y creo que va más allá de eso, lo importante ahora es mantener a la srta. Redfield a salvo, es nuestra única testigo y ante el juez su palabra valdrá mucho… aunque debemos de confirmar mucho de lo que ella logro sacar del lugar

- Nosotros nos haremos cargo - dijo Jill decidida a terminar con todo aquello definitivamente


	6. Experimentos

**Capitulo 6**

* * *

><p><span>Semana 3<span>

La noche había atrapado a Claire en el cuatro de un hotel en Sandville, luego de haber hablado con la chica del café, supo que iba por el canino correcto pero aun tenía que seguir juntando información, algo que le indicara que lo que buscaba estaría ahí, uno de los papeles en su mano le hizo meditar sobre su visita al lugar, por lo visto había muchos recursos administrados y entregados a uno de los bancos locales de la ciudad, casualmente originales y bajo el nombre de uno de uno de los empleados de la extingan Wilpharma. Definitivamente tenía que investigar el proceder de esa cuenta y de los dólares invertidos en la misma.

A la mañana siguiente se dirigió hasta el banco de nombre BanRust, era más que evidente que entrar hasta los informes le seria imposible pero ya tenía un plan, se hizo pasar primero por un cliente nuevo, uno importante de gran valor económico que sería atendido en un cubículo especial, uno en donde no sería observada por cualquiera, años de ver a su hermano y algunas veces a Leon actuar y hacerse pasar por otra persona le habían dado entrenamiento suficiente para hacer una farsa totalmente creíble, mientras la persona que le atendía se levantaba para revisar sus papeles y confirmar su información, la chica aprovecho para usar la computadora e investigar la cuenta bajo el nombre que tenía, su teoría era verdad, todos esos fondos habían llegado de WilPharma y habían sido introducidos por el mismo hombre a dicha cuenta, ahora ya tenía una dirección y el siguiente paso era llegar a ella, salió del lugar justo antes de que la persona que le atendía regresara.

La dirección que obtuvo le llevo hasta el hospital de la ciudad, un hospital donado casualmente por Tricell, la empresa en esta ahora ciudad era muy querida y reconocida por los habitantes, pues su inversión en el antiguo pueblo había convertido a Sandville en una ciudad, el hospital general había sido entregado como un servicio a la comunidad, un lugar donde la gente podía atenderse de cualquier cosa a un bajo precio, incluso gratuito, entro al lugar calmadamente pero su sorpresa fue grande al encontrar justo frente a ella y a punto de tomar un elevador a Thomas Himan, el doctor presente en todos los videos que habían llegado a ella en una USB, le siguió con la mirada hasta que este abordo el elevador, dejo que subiera y cerrara las puertas, observo mediante los números superiores en que piso se detenía y a toda prisa tomo el elevador de a lado para llegar al mismo.

Llego hasta un gran pasillo, con luces bajas y muchas puertas cerradas, puso más atención y logro escuchar las voces de dos hombres platicando, supuso que uno de ellos era Himan por lo que se acerco hasta el lugar, su suposición era cierta, le vio entrar a uno de los cuartos y luego de darle espacio entro también, era un gran cuarto con asientos y vidrios que dejaban ver en el interior y a un nivel más bajo una sala de operación, observo a los dos hombres llegar ahí y saludar a todos los presentes, más doctores y científicos por lo visto, pero lo que más le asombro fue ver a una mujer joven atada a la mesa de operación con el rostro lleno de temor, era una mujer africana atrapada, asustada y por lo que podía ver en la pantalla a su lado en los primeros meses de embarazo.

No pudo más que observar a través del vidrio lo que pasaba, miro a Himan acercarse a la mujer con una jeringa e inyectarla en su abdomen, al parecer en lo que sería el feto, de pronto el monitor a su lado comenzó a hacer un ruido muy extraño mientras marcaba que la filtración había sido exitosa, la mujer empezó a gritar desesperación mientras un terrible dolor le invadía, de un momento a otro su abdomen empezó a crecer, era como si todos los meses de su embarazó hubieran corrido en segundo, su estomago se expandía a una gran velocidad, lo hombres a su lado la veían inmóviles mientras que la pelirroja trataba de contenerse ante el horror que podía ver y grabar con la cámara de su teléfono.

De un momento a otro la mujer dio un ultimo y desgarrador grito mientras que de entre sus piernas salía un bebe mayor deforme y salvaje, hambriento que por lo visto había devorado con brutal hambre el interior de su madre en su camino al exterior, otros dos hombres fornidos y en un traje diferente tomaron con una herramienta especial por el cuello a la criatura que se agitaba salvaje tratando de comerlos a ellos también, le metieron en una especie de celda de vidrio y la cerraron, Claire pudo jurar que aquel ser había puesto repentinamente sus ojos en ella, le había mirado fijamente a los suyos y su horror ante tal mirada fue tan intenso que no pudo contener un grito que la delato.

Los hombres que habían contenido a la extraña criatura la escucharon y de inmediato fueron a buscarla, la pelirroja los miro e intento huir mientras escondía su teléfono entre sus ropas, pero al salir de la habitación fue recibida por otros hombres y un golpe en su cabeza que volvió todo negro, al despertar se dio cuenta de que estaba atada a una silla en una habitación levemente iluminada, ahora en "espejo dorado".

Actualmente

- Espejo Dorado no era más que una antigua ciudad de pruebas, una de las primas si no es que la primera en la que se desato a proposito el virus T para probar su alcance, sabían lo que podía hacer, por ellos la tenía cercada, esos hombres y mujeres ahora muertos caminantes llevan años ahi atrapados... - dijo Claire como final de su historia.

Leon dejo por un instante de limpiar la herida en el brazo de la pelirroja con aquella toalla húmeda al terminar de escuchar su relato, su enojo era increíble, ya fuera Umbrella o Tricell el que estaba detrás de todo, ahora habían llegado muy lejos, no habían atentado contra la vida, no, ahora atentaban contra seres que no habían siquiera llegado a vivir. El joven agente estaba tan enojado que se puso de pie aventando la toalla hasta la puerta del baño.

- tenemos que detenerlo- dijo serio el joven aun con la espalda a la chica, pero cuando esta hablo se giro para mirarla

- debemos llevar el video y los registros en la memoria de mi teléfono ante el juzgado, eso y la información de Mika es lo único que puede detenerlos

- por ahora no nos resta más que descansar un poco, lo mejor será dormir y esperar a que Hunnigan se contacte con nosotros mañana- dijo mirando a la chica con dureza- debemos tomar esto con calma, la situación es peligrosa

- ... de acuerdo - hablo la chica bajando la mirada, Leon tenía razón un movimiento en falso y los encontrarían, acabarían con ellos y destruirían las evidencias, el rubio agente guardo las cosas con las que había curado a la pelirroja mientras que esta se recostaba en la cama, cuando el chico salió del baño la muchacha le sonrió haciendo espacio a el joven en la gran cama, Leon lo dudo por un momento pero las siguientes palabras de Claire le hicieron aceptarlo - por favor Leon, después de todo lo que ha pasado no quiero estar sola- sin más el joven se recostó a su lado, ambos de lado mirándose, cerraron los ojos y al poco tiempo el sueño les gano o eso parecía...

La joven Redfield se movía de un lado a otro tratando de verdad de dormir profundamente, pero cada vez que el sueño la atrapa un sentimiento de inquietud le despertaba, estaba comenzando a desesperarse, finalmente abrió los ojos y se sentó en la cama molesta

- ¿no puedes dormir?- pregunto el joven agente a su lado abriendo los ojos para mirarla, la chica le miro sorprendida de verlo despierto pero le sonrío al darse cuenta de que el pasaba por lo mismo

- por lo visto tu tampoco puedes

- Claire todo va a estar bien ya lo veras – comento el muchacho sentándose también, la joven cerro sus ojos y repitió esas palabras una y otra vez en su cabeza hasta que se convenció, si todo iba a salir bien, ellos, todos harían hasta lo imposible porque así fuera, porque finalmente detuviera todo rastro de Umbrella.

- Tienes razón Leon, todo va a estar bien- susurro la chica volviendo a acostarse, el muchacho se inclino sobre ella y suavemente le hablo

- Todo tu trabajo valdrá la pena, yo me asegurare de que así sea- la pelirroja estaba por responder pero los labios del chico sobre los suyos se lo impidieron, Claire abrió sorprendida sus ojos al sentir aquel cálido beso, pero ante tan agradable situación no pudo más que cerrarlos y dejarse llevar por la caricia.

Su sabor era inigualable, adictivo, el instintivo beso se transformo en uno apasionado, le sintió pidiendo permiso en su labios para acceder a su interior y la chica gustosa acepto, Leon saboreaba y exploraba con lentitud la delicada boca de Claire incrementando la excitación en ella, la emoción que se albergaba en su estomago, en su vientre y que crecía inúndala, exactamente lo mismo que le pasaba a él.

La sangre corría con mayor velocidad, la pelirroja rodeaba con sus brazos el cuello del joven jalando de él, pagándolo más a su cuerpo, haciendo que ese hombre pudiera sentir cada curva de la chica, la pasión crecía en León provocando que abrazara con más fuerza a la joven, Claire dejo salir un suave gemido cuando los labios del muchacho bajaron a su cuello, enterró sus manos en su cabello mientras sentía que las del joven comenzaban un camino de su cintura hacia arriba, deslizándose por debajo de la blusa de la chica posándose sobre su pecho, presionándolo, acariciándolo con lentitud mientras que en su cuello sus labios dejaban un húmedo camino de besos regresando a sus labios.

Pronto las manos del joven se encontraron con la piel desnuda de sus senos al adentrarse por debajo de su brasier, al alcanzar la rosada corona en la punta de aquellos montes que presionaba entre sus dedos con tormentosa lentitud, mientras hacia que la dureza de estos hiciera estremecer a la chica y al muchacho con el contacto de la piel.

Claire no podía quedarse atrás, deseaba tanto tocarlo, torturarlo como lo hacia el con ella, pero el placer que con tan leves caricias le estaba proporcionando se lo impedía, el agente se despego de sus labios y tomo con los propios el lóbulo de su oreja provocando leves choques eléctricos en la mujer bajo él haciendo que esta no se percatara de su mano que ahora descendía de su pecho por su abdomen hasta el borde de su pantalón, se deslizo por debajo de este hasta el centro de su placer acariciándolo por sobre sus bragas primero.

- Leon…- dejo escapar de sus labios la pelirroja al sentirlo hacer a un lado su prenda interior para acariciarla, para explorarla – … ah! - gimió la chica cuando los dedos del joven rozaron su perla, cuando el agente la acaricio con mucha más intimidad, Claire perdía la razón ante lo que estaba pasando, deseba tanto que la hiciera suya, que finalmente fuera uno con él, estaba a punto de explotar…

Entonces despertó abriendo los ojos de golpe, miro a su alrededor reconociendo el cuarto del motel, notando a su lado al apuesto joven de cabello rubio cenizo profundamente dormido a su lado, no podía creerlo, había sido un sueño, el más excitante de toda su vida pero un sueño al fin, que tonta se sentía, no debía de estar pensando en esas tonterías en un momento como ese y sin embargo se estaba dejando llevar por algo… que ni ella misma entendía… pero que sabía a la perfección que era imposible. Giro su rostro al chico observándolo con calma, era tan apuesto, tan gallardo, como podía alguna mujer resistirse a ello.. y eso era precisamente el problema, sabía que Leon podía tener a la mujer que quisiera, bueno casi a la que quisiera pues la que el más deseaba nunca seria suya y esa no era ella.

- Ada…- pronuncio la joven recordando el nombre de aquella que le rompiera el corazón al agente, aquella que nunca seria irremplazable, estaba molesta, con esa mujer, con Leon, con ella misma por tener sueños con el, por tener pensamientos con el, por siquiera pensar en la posibilidad de que la amistad entre ellos podía cambiar. Se recostó de lado dándole la espalda al joven, cerro sus ojos liberando una cuantas lagrimas y espero hasta que el sueño la alejo de la realidad.

El sonido de su teléfono despertó al joven agente, abrió los ojos al principio no reconociendo el lugar ni la calidez del cuerpo a su lado, pero pronto su memoria le hizo recordar en donde estaba, contesto el teléfono escuchando la voz de su compañera al otro lado

- Leon

- Hunnigan, ¿que tienes para mi?

- hemos elaborado un plan para que la joven Redfield y a tu estén a salvo mientras nos encargamos de la información, uno de nuestros agentes especiales va en camino, te dará los informes y los detalles específicos en persona, podrás identificarlo con el nombre de Roy McLou

- de acuerdo esperare por él

- estaremos en contacto - ambos colgaron el teléfono al mismo tiempo, Leon giro su rostro notando a la bella joven a su lado, aun estaba en un sueño profundo, la miro fijamente notando la paz en ella, la paz que sin notarlo le transmitía a él, no había pasado nada entre ellos y sabía que difícilmente pasaría, pero jamás en toda su vida había tenido una mañana así, un despertar tan tranquilo y emocionante al mismo tiempo, tan lleno de calor...

- Claire...- salio de los labios del joven, mientras que sin notarlo una mano llegaba a el hombro de la pelirroja, la sintió moverse bajo su toque y rápidamente se aparto, Claire abrió los ojos despacio notando al agente mirándola serio

- ¿Leon que pasa? – dijo aun soñolienta

- Hunnigan se comunico conmigo, debo hablar con un enviado del cuartel, el nos dirá el siguiente paso, no debe de tardar.

- sólo espero que esta pesadilla se termine ya

- vamos a lograrlo Claire, ya lo veras – le sonrío- me alistare un poco e iré a la recepción para encontrarme con el agente, quédate aquí y...

- pero Leon yo...

- Por favor Claire hazme caso esta vez, quédate aquí, cierra bien la puerta y no le abras a nadie que no sea yo ¿de acuerdo?, volveré pronto - la pelirroja no pudo más que aceptar de mala gana y le vio marcharse mientras los recuerdos de su sueño le invadían.

La recepción del motel no era muy grande, tan sólo era un sillón en el interior y uno en el exterior, sin embargo pudo notar en este ultimo a un hombre que al parecer esperaba por alguien, se acerco con cautela hasta este pronunciando el nombre clave que le habían dado y para su supresa el hombre se levanto mirándolo, su sorpresa se volvió mayor al darse cuenta de quien se trataba

- ¿Chis?

* * *

><p>Hola! como va la historia?, espero les este gustando, lo se este no es un lemon aun y se que lo esperaban en este capitulo pero aun no quiero llegar a esa parte como tal pues quiero trabajarlo muy bien, digamos que es un medio lemon como prueba jajajaja<p>

saludos!


	7. Nueva Misión

**Capitulo 7**

* * *

><p><span>Semana 3<span>

Claire despertó en un lugar desconocido atada a un viejo banco de metal, la lámpara sobre ella apenas iluminaba la diminuta habitación y el mal olor comenzaba a darle dolor de cabeza, de pronto la puerta roja frente a ella se abrió mostrando a un hombre de cabello peli rojo vestido por completo en negro.

- bienvenida a nuestra pequeña morada, eres nuestra segunda visita en algún tiempo - comento aquel sujeto mientras caminaba al rededor de la chica.

- ¿en donde estoy?, ¡quiero salir ahora!

- oh!, me temo que no será posible, te has metido en un serio problema y hasta que no sepamos que fue lo que viste no podrás marcharte

- ...maldito

- ¿en donde esta la información bancaria que descargaste?, ¿en donde están nuestros archivos?, ¿sabes tu a quien se le envió el sobre con los documentos que fueron extraídos de aquí?

- No se de que estas hablando

- Nos dirás lo que queremos saber o de verdad tendrás un problema – Claire miro al hombre ignorando su respuesta, se empujo con la silla derribando al agente con su peso, el hombre trato de pararse y con el movimiento soltó parte del amarre de la pelirroja, esta solo necesito impulsarse con las manos para levantase y soltarse por completo, el sujeto se paro detrás de ella pero la chica le noqueo con una patada, tomo de la mesa a su lado sus cosas y luego la pistola del agente, por suerte no habían revisado nada aun por lo que no habían visto la información que había tomado en su celular.

A toda prisa salió de aquel diminuto cuarto, corrió a través de lo que parecía un inmenso patio seco y trepando sobre el alambrado llego al otro lado de la reja, pero su pesadilla había comenzado, era como volver a Raccoon City luego de años de haber superado lo pasado, su prisión estaba rodeada por todo un pueblo hecho zombie, amurallado y controlado, disparo con el arma que había tomado de su captor y derribo a la primera criatura que se le había presentado, no teniendo otra opción tendría que abrirse camino entre aquellos monstruos para salir, lo que más le sorprendió fue ver ancianos y hasta niños vueltos zombies, en todo su tiempo tratando con ellos nunca había visto nada semejante, dio la vuelta en uno de lo callejones y distinguió a lo lejos la puerta abierta de un edificio de vigilancia, seguramente ahí encontraría un modo de salir del lugar por lo que corrió a ella, pero otro ser no vivo se coloco justo frente a la chica, a diferencia de los otros este ser era nuevo en aquel pueblo de Espejo Dorado.

- ...Mika… - dijo la joven reconociendo al chico frente a ella, era el agente de TerraSave que le había mandado la información, era el amigo que había confiado en ella, era el chico que había temido por su vida y empezado a cambiar de decisión, a querer salir de ese conflicto y vivir una vida normal, pero había sido ella, Claire Redfield quien hablara con el, quien le convenciera de seguir y de terminar su misión en Arizona y la había terminado de la manera más terrible… y era su culpa… le había mandado a morir.

No pudo dispararle, no a el, no ahora bajo aquel terrible sentimiento de culpa, escucho a más hombres acercándose, si no se marchaba la atraparían de nuevo, disparo su última bala en la frente el ex miembro de su organización, su puerta de salida ahora estaba rodeada por zombies, ya no había paso, corrió para ocultase, subió las escaleras de emergencia hasta un cuarto en un viejo edificio donde se oculto en las sabanas de la empolvada cama, lo único que su mente puedo hacer en ese momento fue marcar el primer numero que llego a su mente por su celular...

- Leon…

- ¡Claire!- contesto alarmado el agente al escucharla así, tan asustada...

La señal se había perdido antes de que hiciera pudiera decir algo más, necesitaba tiempo para pensar, para despejar su mente por lo que encogió sus piernas y cubrió su rostro entre sus rodillos esperando encontrar una solución.

Actualmente

Jamás imaginó encontrarse con aquel hombre en ese viejo motel, de todas las personas que su agencia podría mandar, Chris era la menos posible, sentía alivio de que fuera una persona de confianza la que estaba frente a él, aunque por alguna razón sentía nervios al mismo tiempo.

- no crei que serías tu mi contacto - comento el rubio acercándose hasta su amigo, este le extendió la mano en forma de saludo con una sonrisa de medio lado.

- yo me ofrecí a venir, tenía que ver a mi hermana

- lo imagino, ella esta en el cuarto, esta a salvo

- lo sé, antes de ir por ella necesito hablar contigo, debes entender los pormenores de esta nueva misión.

- ¿nueva misión?

- si, ven conmigo hablaremos en mi jeep

Ambos hombres salieron del motel hasta uno de los lugares más alejados del estacionamiento donde se encontraba el auto del joven Redfield, entraron y mientras Chris vigilaba su alrededor inicio con su mensaje

- Claire recibió datos muy importantes de parte de su ultimo contacto y por la información que enviaste a Hunnigan logro sacar algo mucho más valioso y terrible de aquel lugar

- no voy a mentirte lo que sufrió tu hermana... lo que pudo ver en ese lugar por lo que me mostro es una aberración, logro captarlo todo en su teléfono

- no solo eso, lamentablemente logro verlo, escucha esa evidencia es clave para el cierre de Tricell y Umbrella para siempre, el trabajo de Claire en TerraSave y su historial en Raccon city la hacen un testigo veraz e importante, su palabra en un juicio podría decidirlo todo... es por eso que ahora su vida esta en peligro

- Chris ella..

- la agencia la mantendrá en un programa similar a la protección de testigos, cambiaran su nombre, su historia y la radicaran en otra ciudad, pero no solo eso, estará protegida las 24 hrs. por un agente especial... tu Leon - el aludido no dijo nada, estaba sorprendido aunque no lo demostraba, tomaría en serio la misión y protegería a Claire de lo que fuera, con su vida si era necesario, sin embargo por dentro sabía que una gran emoción crecía dentro de el al saber que estaría con ella... ¿era natural no es verdad?, ella era su amiga y había pasado mucho tiempo ya lejos de ella, era natural que se emocionara por pasar tiempo con su querida amiga, ¿no era verdad?, era sólo eso... , estaba el joven tan atrapado en su pensamiento interno que no noto a Chris entregándole un sobre – aquí están los datos a detalle de la cuartada, en resumen y aunque debo de admitir que no estoy muy de acuerdo con esto... Claire y tu tomaran el papel de Misha y Lance Kashthor, una pareja joven de recién casados llegada a la ciudad de Green Mountain al norte de Providence en donde han abierto una modesta cafetería, estarán ahí y trataran de mezclarse lo mejor que puedan con la gente de la localidad hasta nuevo aviso, hasta que Jill y yo consigamos una muestra de este nuevo virus para entregarla como evidencia firme al juez. - Leon tomo el sobre y saco algunos de los papeles del interior, había un certificado de propiedad para el local y el apartamento en el que viviría, pero por sobre todo había un certificado de matrimonio - tienes la vida de mi hermana, mi única familia en tus manos Kennedy, espero que hagas un buen trabajo... y no te aproveches de la situación- el joven Redfield no pudo evitar mencionarlo, era más que conocida la sobreprotección que tenía para con su hermana menor por lo que Leon no se sorprendió ante el comentario - ahora vamos con ella solo quiero verla antes de marcharme, deberás explicarle todo, hay un pequeño auto estacionado a la otra orilla del estacionamiento, podrán usarlo como vehículo.

El sonido de un gran camión llenaba aquella arruinada carretera, las puertas del mismo se abrieron dejando salir su preciada carga, esperando no muy lejos de ahí se encontraba una mujer rubia rodeada de sus guardaespaldas mientras un hombre en traje común se acercaba a ella.

- no hay noticias aun - comentaba el Dr. Thomas a la bella mujer

- están trabajando en eso, saben que deben de informarnos en cualquier momento lo que suceda, no le tome tanta importancia al asunto doctor.

- oh, veo que ha llegado nueva carga, nuevos elementos para nuestras pruebas - decía mientras observaba a mujeres jóvenes siendo empujadas por los hombres de la compañía para subirles a una camioneta, pero lo que más llamo la atención del Dr. fue que ahora no solo había mujeres africanas si no blancas, europeas, latinas, incluso asiáticas en la fila - ahora hay variedad por lo visto

- múltiples opciones Dr., todas en su primer mes, necesitamos todos los datos posibles para obtener la concisión exacta.

- es impresionante su labor Srta. Reekws, su padre estaría muy orgulloso - la chica solo sonrió de medio lado girando su rostro para ver al hombre parado junto a ella

- no es para tanto, solo digamos que mi padre enseño bien a su hija pese a todo.

Claire aun estaba distraída, la verdad era que sus recuerdos le atormentaban, el sufrimiento de aquella mujer, la intensa mirada de aquella criatura al "nacer" y el rostro descarnado de Mika... se sentía culpable, ella lo había impulsado a seguir adelante con su misión, ella había corrido con mucha suerte, su destino hubiera sido igual si aquel buen agente de TerraSave hubiera revelado quien tenía la información luego de que la sacara, era obvio que ahora lo sabían y su vida estaba en peligro pero al menos tenía la oportunidad de salir del problema, lo que Mika no tuvo, el sonido de la puerta del cuarto le saco de su pensamiento, vio a Leon entrar y una figura más detrás de él, se levanto de un brinco de la silla en la que se encontraba y corrió a abrazar a su hermano, estaba tan feliz de verlo, el joven inmediatamente le abrazo con ternura agradecido de verla con vida.

- no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo, Jill y yo debemos continuar con la misión, te he empacado algo de ropa y han mandado algo para Leon, si necesitas algo más podrás comprarlo cuando lleguen a la ciudad.

- ¿empacaste mis cosas?, ¿que esta pasando?

- debo irme, me comunicare con ustedes en cuanto pueda, Leon te lo explicara todo - volvió a abrazarla - por favor mantente a salvo hermanita.

Así pues dio la vuelta y se marcho, al momento de que se cerro la puerta la chica se desplomo en la cama, no sabia que decir, que preguntar, Leon le miro y se arrodillo frente a ella dándole una leve caricia en el rostro para que esta lo levantara y lo mirada, le sonrío de medio lado y eso logro calmarla un poco, lo suficiente para que el le explicara la nueva situación y el plan que tenían para cuidar de ella hasta el momento correcto.

- ¿en que diablos me he metido...? yo no puedo hacer esto, no creo que sea buena idea

- Claire todo va a salir bien

- no quiero que te pase algo Leon, la muerte de Steve fue terrible y no dejo de pensar que fue culpa mia lo que paso con mika... todos los que me han ayudado... los he perdido.

- Claire te prometo que estaremos bien- dijo posando su mano en su hombro, la joven pelirroja no estaba muy segura aún pero no pudo evitar corresponder el gesto con una tierna sonrisa, aquel hombre cuidaría de ella si, pero ella cuidaría de él también, no dejaría que la historia se repitiera nuevamente.

- ¿cual fue la falla? - pregunto la rubia al asustado hombre frente a ella con acento serio.

- señora escaparon, no pudimos detenerles y les perdimos en el bosque ellos … - trato de decir el soldado pero de pronto una mano atravesando su ensangrentado pecho detuvo su voz y su respiración, lo último que el hombre vio fue a su rubia señora limpiando su mano con un pañuelo teñido de rojo.

- inútil, llamen a Doom, se encargara de ladear con ellos

- si señora - respondió un hombre pelirrojo vestido de negro

- si me permite decirlo creo que les dio mucho tiempo para escapar - comento el Dr. Thomas sentado en un escritorio detrás de ella observando a otros dos hombres llevarse el cuerpo inerte del soldado anterior.

- le permito hablar porque sabe que no le hare daño hasta que termine, y se puede decir que les di tiempo de correr y esconderse por cortesía, para pagar una deuda que tengo con ellos, pero ya se termino y los quiero fuera de este asunto.

Un jeep llego hasta las afueras del hospital general de Tricell en Arizona, Chris y Jill salieron del carro y entraron al edificio tomando el elevador, tal como habían sospechado luego de la intrusión de Claire habían limpiado el lugar.

- bueno no esperábamos encontrar ya nada aquí - comento Jill inspeccionando la habitación

- maldición no puedo creer que perdamos la pista

- tal vez no del todo - dijo la ex miembro de STARS al notar un papel atorado en la pata de una de las mesas del sitio, habían tratado de limpiar el piso pero aquel trozo había sobrevivido tomado de la pata, la chica lo tomo en sus manos y leyó la dirección, le pareció imposible, casi inaudito, pero este llevaba a un punto en la vieja carretera comercial de Raccoon City - no puede ser cierto…


	8. Recuerdos

**Capitulo 8**

* * *

><p><span>Mucho tiempo antes<span>

El departamento de policía de Raccoon City estaba creciendo, de eso no había duda, más con una ciudad que gracias a la farmacéutica Umbrella estaba recibiendo una mayor entrada de dinero … y delincuencia, pero eso no era excusa para permitir que cualquiera, aun siendo un buen soldado, claro con sus medallas y sus medidas disciplinarias, ex miembro de la fuerza aérea fuera incluido en los STARS así nada más, al menos eso era lo que pensaba Jill Valentine pues ella creía que estar en una unidad como esta, era un logro que se debía de ganar con mérito y honor.

No había estado muy de acuerdo con Barry cuando este menciono que traería a su viejo amigo a participar con ellos y mucho menos cuando descubrió que las razones por las que dejaba la fuerza aérea eran las de enfrentarse a sus superiores, pero ya no podía hacer nada al respecto, el joven ya era uno de ellos y lo quisiera o no tendría que trabajar con él, más ahora que no sólo era un STARS, si no un miembro del equipo Alfa, tenía que admitirlo, en las misiones que hasta ahora había realizado había trabajado excelentemente.

Se encontró así misma no perdiéndolo de vista en la cafetería, aquel joven de cabello corto, ojos sinceros y sonrisa calida pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con Barry y en ocasiones con Rebecca que curiosa se acercaba a él, ella por su parte se había comportado hasta el momento fría y un tanto distante, prefería no relacionarse mucho con el joven y más luego de lo pasado en su ultima misión juntos y de las emociones que habían despertado en ella a partir de entonces. Habían sido enviados a investigar a un grupo de narcotraficantes que pretendían adueñarse de los barrios bajos de la ciudad y del negocio de las drogas en los mismos, sus informes les había llevado hasta una vieja bodega en las orillas del Raccoon, estaba oscuro y no había manera de entrar al complejo de manera sencilla, optaron por subir y abrir el paso de aire en la sala superior que alimentaba de aire acondicionado el lugar, una vez adentro vieron a los hombres preparando planes y dinero para coordinar sus ventas en la ciudad, la única forma de detenerlos era atrapándolos en el momento y recolectando la evidencia que ahora tenían entre manos, soltaron unas granadas de luz deslumbrándolos, Chris salto del barandal superior hasta las escaleras del siguiente piso y de ahí a la planta baja noqueando a dos de los agresores, Jill le siguió y quito del camino a otros dos, el joven STARS apuntaba a el líder que mantenía las manos en alto y estaba por arrestarlo cuando una voz lo detuvo

- aléjate del jefe si no quieres que la chica bonita tenga una fea cicatriz en el rostro – dijo el gran guardaespaldas del líder que tenía a Jill atrapada por el cuello con un cuchillo sobre su mejilla, Chris la miro y esta con sus ojos le decía que siguiera adelante y atrapara a aquel hombre, pero la nobleza del chico nunca dejaría que una compañera saliera herida, soltó el arma y recibió un fuerte golpe en la nuca por parte del líder, cayo al suelo pero estaba conciente, el líder le tomo por el cabello y le golpeo en el estomago sacándole el aire, Jill no podía contener su rabia al verlo golpeado, pero no podía moverse, en ese momento el joven Redfield y sin que nadie lo notara tiro su ultima granada de luz, empujo al líder que llego hasta el lado de su guardaespaldas, pero estando ambos ciegos el gran hombre no noto de quien se trataba y pensando que era Chris le acuchillo en un costado, el joven STARS se lanzo en ese momento sobre el gran sujeto jalando de Jill liberándola, y finalmente arrestando al guardaespaldas y llevando arrestado al hospital al líder de la organización que aun seguía con vida.

La policía había llegado luego a las afueras de la bodega, uno de los paramédicos revisaba las leves heridas de Chris más por la insistencia del jefe de los STARS, Wesker, que por el dolor que el pudiera tener, Jill estaba sentada en una de las patrullas observando como atendían al joven, a partir de ese momento no lo volvió a ver del mismo modo, era una persona que pondría a los otros antes que a él, que daría sin pensarlo, su vida por la de alguien más... un verdadero STARS, se levanto de su asiento cuando el doctor dejo finalmente al joven y se acerco hasta él.

- gracias por salvarme – dijo de forma sincera la chica , el joven subió su rostro y la miro sonriéndole como diciéndole que no había sido nada, para sorpresa de él y de la misma chica esta se inclino y le dio un leve beso en los labios antes de darse media vuelta, el joven la miro aun con la sorpresa en el rostro cuando esta se giro para darle unas ultimas palabras antes de marcharse

- compañero…

Actualmente

Claire y Leon habían llegado hasta su nuevo apartamento en Green Mountain, en el lugar había seis edificios de dos pisos, cada departamento en cada piso y una pequeña explanada en el centro, era un lugar muy hermoso y muy tranquilo, en una de las zonas más centrales de la ciudad.

- este lugar es increíble, hacía tanto tiempo que no veía a gente viviendo una vida tan normal.

- Se lo que sientes, es extraño para mi también

- hey! Ustedes deben de ser los nuevo inquilinos, sus cosas llegaron esta mañana – dijo una mujer cargando a perro pequeño vestida en pans azules que salía de uno de los edificios- mi nombre es Matilda, soy su vecina de abajo mucho en gusto en conocerles

- el gusto es nuestro, ella es Misha y yo soy Lance - contesto Leon cortésmente a la mujer que les recibía

- los Kashthor, ¿ no es verdad?

- ¡No!, en realidad mi ape… es decir, si ese es nuestro apellido, a veces olvido nuestro matrimonio ..- dijo Claire nerviosa tratando de salir del problema, aun estaba distraída por todo lo que estaba pasando por lo que simplemente se sintió desubicada al escuchar nombres ajenos a ella.

- Querida , ¿como puede ser posible con tan guapo marido?, en fin los dejare para que se instalen, espero verles pronto – comento Matilda finalmente retirándose, los jóvenes subieron las escaleras y entraron en su nuevo hogar temporal, los muebles ya estaban en su lugar, eran sesillos y cómodos, no era un departamento muy grande, tenía una sala pequeña, un comedor, su cocina, un cuarto, el baño y el estudio. Claire se acerco la puerta del refrigerador abriéndola notando que en su interior solo había comida para microondas

- Bueno por lo menos la comida sigue siendo la misma – comento la chica sacando del interior dos paquetes de comida, para ella ya era normal que no hubiera comida casera en casa, de igual forma el joven agente pues vivían tan solos y pasaban tan poco tiempo en sus hogares que no era necesario, la chica metió la comida al horno y dejo platos y vasos en la mesa para ambos, mientras le sonreía cálidamente al muchacho.

- La comida es la misma pero el departamento es completamente diferente, no se siente del mismo modo- comento el rubio cenizo al darse cuenta que con ella ahi, en ese simple y sencillo momento, tan común como pudiera ser para los demás, se había vuelto para él, el único momento en el que se había sentido como en casa.

- Tal vez sea porque es nuevo para ti, porque estas lejos de tu departamento- comento la chica ignorando lo que pasaba por la mente del agente- creo que lo necesitamos es descanso luego de tan largo viaje.

Chris y Jill habían llegado hasta el inicio de la vieja carretera a Raccoon City, estaba más que dañada y olvidada por el tiempo, aun se podían observar rasgos de lo que había sido la barricada para evitar que la gente saliera o entrara del lugar luego del brote del virus, era increíble que su única pista hasta ahora les hubiera llevado hasta ahí, miles de recuerdos se juntaron en su memoria, gratos y terribles, la verdad es que su tiempo en aquel poblado cuando este había sido tranquilo antes de la intervención de Umbrella había sido agradable, Jill recordaba sus paseos por la mañana corriendo por las calles, comprando en el pequeño centro comercial o tomando un café en algunos de los restaurantes del lugar, Chris por su parte recordaba a sus compañeros, las noches en las que había salido con ellos a tomar una cerveza en el bar de la ciudad, las persecuciones de criminales por las calles que conocía como la palma de su mano y por lo cual siempre lograba atraparles, y las pacificas noches de sueño de su vida pasada. Estaban llenos de recuerdos, pero curiosamente uno se poso en la mente de ambos, el de la noche un día antes de las primeras muertes en la montaña Arkley cuando ambos se habían quedado trabajando hasta tarde en el departamento de policia, habían resuelto con exito una misión más y debian de llenar el reporte, desde su ultimo encuentro la relación entre ellos había mejorado, más como compañeros, sin embargo ninguno podía negarse la atracción creciente entre ellos, Jill había terminado de llenar los reportes primero y camino hacía el escritorio de Chris para entregárselos, no supo si fue su mirada, o el simple contacto entre sus manos, pero sin más la joven se había agachado a él y le había besado, el joven abrio los ojos con sorpresa, su cuerpo se tenso y sin embargo al sentirla profundizar el beso no pudo más que corresponderle, la chica se sentó en sus piernas con una a cada lado de las de él mientras perdía sus manos en su cabello, Chris la tomo de la cintura y la acerco más a ella para luego deslizar sus manos por su espalda hasta su nuca, se besaron intensamente hasta que perdieron la respiración, cuando se separaron simplemente se miraron el uno al otro, Jill se levanto, dio unos pasos atrás y tomo sus cosas para marcharse, estaba claro que al día siguiente tendrían que hablar de muchas cosas, pero el día siguiente solo trajo consigo los sucesos de la montaña arkley, un hecho que comenzó a cambiarles la vida, todo se había tornado diferente luego de eso y nunca volvió a ser igual, al menos no para ellos, su conexión se había perdido de algún modo y su mente estaba en todo menos en el recuerdo de esa noche... hasta ahora...

Se aproximaron hasta una desviación, un camino les llevaría a la carretera comercial que venia del norte y llegaba a Raccoon City, lo que su pista les había indicado y el otro camino les llevaría a lo que había quedado de aquella ciudad, un campo seco, un gran agujero en la tierras o un pueblo fantasma, como fuera que se le llamara aquello había sido el hogar para estos dos agentes, tomaron la carretera comercial y se prepararon para lo que pudiera ocurrir al llegar.

Claire había tomado un baño y ahora se ponía su pijama, luego de la cena Leon se había ofrecido a limpiar mientras ella se alistaba, no había querido asustarlo pero aquel recuerdo le había golpeado repentinamente sacándola de su mundo actual. "pasta con queso" eso habían cenado o eso habrían cenado de no ser porque la pelirroja repentinamente salto de su lugar alegando que no tenía hambre, que prefería preparase para dormir, Leon acepto notando algo extraño en ella, se ofreció a limpiar los platos y simplemente la vio marcharse

"pasta con queso", eso le había dicho Steve que había sido la última cena que había disfrutado con su familia antes de que les apresaran, luego de que Alfred Ashford atrapara su avión y lo dirigiera a la Antártida habían tenido algo de tiempo para platicar, para combatir el miedo, él le contó todo lo que había pasado la noche en la que el y su familia fueron arrestados, eso le habían conmovido por lo que le abrazo con fuerza, beso su frente y le dijo que todo estaría bien, al poco tiempo sufriría de su muerte en sus brazos, se sentía tan mal por haberle perdido, por haberle prometido que todo saldría bien, que saldrían juntos de su prisión, por haber dejado que al final Wesker se lo llevara.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando entrar al joven de cabello rubio cenizo, este observo a la chica sobre la cama sentada con sus rodillas hasta el pecho abrazando una almohada, aquella escena le desarmo, la había visto afligida en el motel y ahora lo estaba en _su_ casa, esa imagen no correspondía a la Claire que el conocía, a la fuerte chica que había peleado por sobrevivir a su lado, a la mujer a la que había aprendido a apreciar de sobremanera.

- ¿estas bien?

- Yo… lo estaré… - dijo la chica dándole una pequeña sonrisa, aunque más bien era un gesto sin animo, el joven la abrazo y esta correspondió el abrazo- sólo quédate conmigo… por favor... – el joven asintió con la cabeza, se alejo un poco de ella para quitarse su chaqueta y su jeans, se acomodo junto con ella bajo las sabanas y sin previo aviso la chica le abrazo, acomodo su rostro ente su cuello y su hombro acurrucándose en el calor del joven para finalmente dejarse vencer por el sueño, era lo que necesitaba, la paz que sólo podía sentir con él, Leon la abrazo juntándola más a él, sin notarlo se perdió en el dulce aroma de la chica, en la maravillosa sensación de su pequeño cuerpo junto al suyo, de su calida y pausada respiración en su piel, dejo que su rostro bajara un poco hasta llegar a su cuello y luego cerro sus ojos para regresar a la realidad, en ese momento se prometió que no dejaría que aquella joven se dejará vencer, nada ni nadie le haría daño mientras él estuviera a su lado.

Chis y Jill habían llegado finalmente hasta la ruta de entrega, el lugar lucia como si nada hubiera pasado, sin embargo la tierra removida bajo sus pies indicaba el paso de personas y autos de gran peso.

- estuvieron aquí - dijo Chris tomando parte de la tierra en sus manos- han hecho muchos viajes a este lugar

- Chis alguien se acerca – dijo la ahora rubia jalando del hombre para ocultarse detrás de unos arbustos, otro gran camión llegaba al lugar, el conductor descendió y abrió la puerta trasera del vehiculo, del el salieron al menos diez mujeres jóvenes encadenadas y amenazadas por otro hombre vestido en negro y pelirrojo.

- Seguro vendrá por ustedes en cualquier momento, aquí termina mi trabajo ahora me marcho

- No olvides que debes de traer una segunda carga mañana

- Se lo aseguro señor, no puedo olvidarlo – el conductor tomo su lugar en el camión y se marcho, a los pocos segundos una camioneta negra llego hasta el sitio, las mujeres subieron por la fuerza a esta y luego se marcharon.

- Chris esas chicas

- Seguro las llevan para trabajar con ellas

- La camioneta no tenía placa, Chris debemos detenerlos

- la camioneta no, pero el camión si, vamos seguiremos a ese hombre y le haremos hablar, seguramente tendrá mucho que contarnos- ambos agentes llegaron hasta su jeep que estaba oculto a lo lejos y se marcharon tras el conductor.


	9. No será

**Capitulo 9**

* * *

><p><span>Un año antes<span>

El bar estaba repleto aquella noche, había buena música en el fondo y los meseros caminaban de un lado a otro sirviendo las bebidas, la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a un hombre que observo a su presa recargada en la barra tomando de su copa, se acerco hasta ella sigilosamente, pero esta ya había notado su presencia en el lugar.

- tanto tiempo de no vernos … Ada - dijo Leon en voz grave detrás de ella, no se habían visto desde su encuentro en la isla española y su batalla con los ganados, pero allí estaban nuevamente

- lo mismo digo …- contesto la chica girándose para mirarlo, le sonrío de medio lado y luego volvió a hablar - ¿cómo me encontraste?

- se de ti más de lo que te imaginas- hablo el joven mientras se recargaba también en la barra sin perder de vista a la chica de cabello corto y negro – ¿sigues con el?

- ¿tu que crees?- contesto juguetonamente la muchacha sonriéndole fascinada por la reacción del joven ante sus palabras.

- ¿en donde esta ahora?

- no lo se

- Ada...

- solo me llama cuando tiene trabajo para mi, de lo contrario ignoro su paradero- hablo la mujer mientras tomaba otro trago de su copa ignorando la molestia del rubio cenizo

- aléjate de él, sabes que tarde o temprano te traicionara

- quien sabe, tal vez yo lo traicione a él

- no sabes en realidad en lo que te estas metiendo... Ada él... - trato de decir el agente pero fue interrumpido por la morena

- ¿Leon que es lo que realmente te molesta?, ¿que trabaje para él?, ¿o que no puedas dejar de preocuparte por mi? – preguntó la chica posando una mano en el pecho del hombre, la deslizo con lentitud hasta posarla en su cuello, se acerco peligrosamente a sus labios pero el agente la detuvo de las manos justo antes de que llegara a ellos. – entones es cierto, ¿no has podido olvidarlo?, lo que paso entre nosotros en Raccoon City – dijo Wong mirándolo directamente a los ojos- ¿de verdad fue tan grande el efecto en ti? – comento acercándose nuevamente a él pero esta vez amenazando su cuello, sin embargo se detuvo al escuchar de nueva cuenta su voz.

- ¿y para ti que fue Ada?... ¿un truco más? – finalmente Leon salió de su encantamiento y se separo lo suficiente de ella, la mencionada solo volvió a mirarle fijamente, le dio la espalda y volvió a tomar un trago de su copa para volver a hablar.

- un trabajo más un trabajo menos Leon, siempre haré lo que sea para sobrevivir

- por alguna razón no lo creo.- sin más el joven agente se dio la vuelta y se marcho, sería la última vez que le viera… o al menos eso pensó

Actualmente

Habían seguido al conductor hasta una parada en la carretera, había un motel, gasolinera y un modesto bar, era hora de acorralarlo, hablar con el y sacarle toda la información que pudieran para llegar a su objetivo.

Entraron a la cantina poco después que el, se sentaron en una mesa aparte sin perderlo de vista, el hombre tomaba cerveza tras cerveza pero se mantenía sobrio, finalmente se levanto para dirigirse al baño, esa era su oportunidad, el hombre entro al cuarto y observo a otro señor salir del mismo, estaba solo, uso el baño y se dirigió al lavamanos para salir, entonces noto una figura detrás de él en el espejo, era un hombre alto, de cabello negro y musculoso, este lo tomo por el cuello de su ropa y lo saco a rastras de la habitación y del lugar por la puerta de atrás, le aventó en el terreno lleno de arbustos hasta un gran montón de tierra, el sujeto se levanto asustado tratando de entender lo que pasaba sin respuesta hasta que otra figura frente a él llamo su atención, esta vez era la de una bella mujer rubia de mirada fría.

- ¡¿usted? – grito desesperado y asustado el hombre al ver a Jill, asustado al grado de caer sobre su espalda en el piso – por favor no me mate, le juro que ellos me obligaron a trabajar, me dijeron que ustedes habían muerto – Ambos ex STARS se miraron entre si ahora siendo ellos los que no entendían lo que pasaba

- ¿Me recuerdas?- pregunto Jill seria al pobre hombre que temblaba cual conejo

- ¿Como podría olvidarla señorita?, usted era la encargada de los trabajos del señor Wesker - ahora la rubia lo entendía todo, esta era una de las victimas de su tiempo bajo el dominio de Albert, su mente lo intentaba, pero no lograba recordar todas las cosas terribles que había hecho bajo su mando, poso sus ojos en Chris y este entendió el mensaje siguiendo el juego de la chica.

- ¿Para quien trabajas ahora?

- Señorita le juro que ella me dijo que el Sr. Wesker y la Srta. Exella estaban muertos, que ella había tomado su lugar

- ¿Quien es ella? - pregunto Chris amenazante

- No lo se, no me dijo su nombre, presento el código con el que trabajábamos y el dinero, ya solo seguí sus ordenes, dijo que ella continuaría con el trabajo del Sr. Wesker, dijo que cambiaría, que ya no serían las muestras de sangre y esos raros fetos de antes…

- ¿Cuando harás la siguiente entrega? - dijo Jill seria y arrodillándose junto al hombre para verlo más de cerca, de verdad que estaba asustado

- El dia de mañana a la media noche, primero debo de pasar por la carga al puerto de SNT Rife y entregarla donde siempre.

- Y lo harás…- finalizo Chris tomando nuevamente por las ropas al hombre muerto de miedo.

- Ada...- dijo el joven agente despertando de su pesadilla, estaban al borde de un precipicio y el la sostenía de la mano, pero el peso le ganaba, no pudo hacer nada y la joven simplemente se soltó de su agarre y cayo, fue ahi cuando desperto, era increíble el sentimiento de dolor que lo atrapaba con tan solo pensar que le veía morir, pero ¿como era posible que lo molestara hasta en sus sueños?, ¿qué aún siguiera atrapada en su mente?, se prometía lo mismo una y otra vez, olvidarla y una y otra vez caía en su recuerdo, en su fascinación… por ella… estaba cansado de ella, de tenerla en su cabeza, quería olvidarla, quería seguir adelante y buscar o más bien encontrar a la persona indicada… pero su forma siempre regresaba, se seguía repitiendo una y otra vez que lo pasado con Ángela era una tontería, que ella era una buena y noble chica y que tal vez podía haber funcionado su relación, pero la mujer de cabello negro regresaba y le atormentaba la vida y la de la joven rubia que finalmente le dejo fuera por ese motivo o por una excusa, pero le dejo. Se giro para ver a la chica pelirroja dormida de lado frente a él, por suerte no la había despertado, se recostó nuevamente con su rostro frente al de ella, la observo, se deleito mirando cada rasgo de la chica sin pensarlo, como fuera de si mismo, miro su rostro, la forma en que su cabello suelto caía delicadamente sobre el, sus ojos cerrados, cubiertos bajo esas largas pestañas, su pequeña nariz, sus cejas, se perdió en ella hasta que sus ojos se posaron en sus labios, aquellos rojos y tentadores labios, quería probarlos, descubrir en ellos el seguramente dulce sabor que poseían, quería atraparlos entre los suyos con pasión, no… no sólo eso, quería hundir su rostro en su cuello y disfrutar de su aroma nuevamente, quería tenerla entre sus brazos y perderse en el calor de su cuerpo, sentir su blanca piel bajo sus manos … quería simplemente unirse a ella, no pedirle que se entregara a él, si no simplemente entregarse a ella… sin notarlo acerco su rostro al de la joven, podía sentir su calido aliento en sus labios, ya no podía resistirse… tan sólo quería… pero se detuvo, su mente, todo él regreso a la realidad, se sentía… avergonzado, el estaba ahí para protegerla, las palabras de Chris volvieron a su mente como un relámpago "no te aproveches de la situación", por su puesto que no lo haría, el respetaba a los Redfield y sobre todo a la chica, y ese era el problema, pues últimamente parecía que su mente lo olvidaba pues le entregaba sueños y deseos de estar a su lado que no se cumplirían, se levanto y miro el reloj, pronto amanecería, decidió que tal vez dar una vuelta, salir a correr por el vecindario le haría bien, podría despejar su mente y volver a la realidad tranquilamente.

- No muy buen lugar para vernos – dijo una voz a una rubia mujer sentada en el cómodo sofá blanco de aquel inmenso y solitario cuarto lleno de pinturas de grandes empresarios del pasado de la llamada Corporación Umbrella.

- Que mejor que un lugar donde puedas apreciar a todos los que te han dado trabajo

- ¿Y que será lo que tendré que hacer esta vez?, desaparecer los registros de Excella fue bastante complicado y no muy bien pagado según recuerdo.

- Esta vez no son negocios, solo clavos sueltos que quiero que extermines lo antes posible

- No será un problema te lo aseguro

- Lo se y para que no haya posibles errores he decidido apoyarte lo quieras o no, un viejo agente ya conocido en el negocio y un excelente espécimen estarán contigo

Claire abrió los ojos pesadamente, aun tenía algo de sueño pero sentía que ya era tarde en la mañana, se sentó en la cama adaptándose a su despertar y se giro buscando a su compañero, a su protector, pero no estaba a lado suyo, y por los frío de las sabanas este había partido desde hacía tiempo, se alarmo, el no se hubiera ido así sin avisarle si no fuera por algo importante, entro al baño y no le encontró, salio del cuarto a la sala, al estudio, pero no había rastro del agente, su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, el miedo comenzó a llenar su cuerpo… ¿qué tal si algo le había pasado?... tenía que encontrarlo, se giró para entrar a la habitación de nueva cuenta, cambiarse de ropa e irle a buscarle pero en ese momento la puerta del departamento se abrió mostrando al joven vestido en ropa deportiva, su playera estaba húmeda lo que indicaba que había estado corriendo desde hacía tiempo, la pelirroja no le dio tiempo al chico de explicar, se acerco hasta él y le golpeo con algo de fuerza el pecho hecha una furia, molesta por el gran susto que le había provocado

- Leon, eres un idiota, ¿por que te marchaste así?, estaba tan preocupada por ti, creí que algo te había pasado

- lo… lo siento, era muy temprano y no quise despertarte yo...

- ¿y te fuiste como sin nada esperando que no muriera de nervios?, estaba muy asustada por ti

- de verdad lo siento Claire – dijo el muchacho posando una mano en su mejilla mirándole a los ojos, aunque esta al principio esquivo su mirada- prometo no volver a dejarte sola

- y más vale que no lo hagas, sólo por eso tu te encargaras de hacer el desayuno – dijo la joven Redfield para luego girarse y encaminarse a la habitación, no sin que antes hablara Leon de nueva cuenta

- me da gusto que tu buen humor regresara- dijo sincero el joven al reconocer que la tristeza en ella se había borrado un poco

- creo que a tu lado me siento mejor – comento la chica antes de entrar al cuarto y cerrar la puerta tras de ella mientras en joven rubio cenizo le miraba con una sencilla sonrisa.

La discusión llevaba largos minutos ya y parecía no terminarse, ninguno de los dos cedía pues sabían de antemano que era muy peligroso lo que pretendían, exponían sus puntos de vista mientras al otro lado en el otro cuarto de aquel motel tenían esposado al conductor que ya había acordado ayudarles.

- sabes que es la única forma - dijo Jill alegando que tenía razón

- no, no pienso dejar que lo hagas - contesto Chris molesto dándole la espalda para calmarse un poco

- ¿y entonces que Chris?, ¿dejaremos que siga pasando?, que sigan atormentando a esas pobres chicas, que lo que vio tu hermana se repita una y otra vez

- debe haber otra forma

- sabes que no la hay, este es el método más rápido

- Jill si ese conductor pudo reconocerte ¿que te hace pensar que nadie más va a hacerlo?, es muy arriesgado como para que puedas hacerte pasar por una de esas mujeres y logres infiltrarte sin problema

- Puedo hacerlo, se como hacerlo … además …- dijo la joven parándose frente a él haciendo que este le mirara a los ojos - … si algo malo pasa, se que tu estarás ahí para protegerme…- tomo su rostro entre sus manos y siguió hablando – lo harás como lo hiciste aquella noche en la bodega, como lo hiciste cuando fuiste a buscarme luego de que Wesker me atrapara… tu … eres mi compañero … - Chris no la dejo terminar, ahora fue el quien no supo que lo impulso, simplemente tomo el rostro de la mujer entre sus manos y la beso, primero fue dulce, pero al sentirla corresponderle su beso se volvió intenso y con mayor necesidad, necesitaba creer que ella estaba ahí con él, llenar su espíritu de confianza para dejarla partir al peligro nuevamente. Ella necesitaba sentir ese deseo de regresar con bien, de proteger su vida para regresar con él… una de las manos del joven tomo su cuello con firmeza mientras la otra se perdía en su cintura, ella poso una de las suya en su nuca y le perdió en su despeinado cabello, mientras que la otra tomaba la tela de la camisa de su pecho con fuerza, con urgencia mientras el beso se hacía más desesperado y profundo.

Finalmente se separaron para tomar aire, posaron sus frente juntas y cerraron los ojos como bajando del cielo luego de aquel momento

- tienes que volver con bien Jill… estaré contigo para protegerte

- confío en ti…

La cortinilla de metal se abrió dejando pasar la luz de la mañana al pequeño café, Claire y Leon habían decidió ir a lugar y comenzar a trabajar en el, no era muy grande y estaba un poco sucio, pero en buenas condiciones para comenzar con la tarea de esa tarde, comenzaron a limpiarlo, a ordenarlo y a sacar lo necesario para comenzar con el negocio, la pelirroja destapo la maquina de capuchino notando que estaba perfecta.

- ¿sabes usar esa cosa?- pregunto Leon mirando la gran cafetera, nunca imagino que terminaría preguntándose como era que eso funcionaba, su vida diaria no le permitía siquiera acercarse a ese tipo de café, habían pasado años desde que probara el último

- pero por supuesto que se usarla, solía trabajar en un café cuando estudiaba en la universidad… claro antes de que tuviera que salir a buscar a mi hermano

- crei que te gustaban más la motocicletas que el café

- si bueno, necesitaba dinero, déjame mostrarte – dijo la chica mientras tomaba la taza, la leche y lo necesario para hacer la bebida, la maquina comenzó a hacer ruido mientras la leche se elevaba, la joven saco el liquido con cafeína y lo vertió sobre el blanco haciendo formas en el, Leon se acerco hasta ella, muchos más de lo que él mismo esperaba estando a milímetros de su espalda observando la figura de un oso que la chica formaba en la taza con la espuma, la joven podía sentir el calor de aquel hombre detrás suyo, su tibio aliento en su nuca y aunque sus nervios se estaban disparando por su cercanía logro controlarse lo suficiente para terminar lo que hacía, se giro lentamente entregando la taza al rubio cenizo mirándolo a los ojos, lo mismo que el hacía mientras la tomaba, el encanto se rompió para que el pudiera tomar un trago de la taza.

- esta delicioso, eres buena en esto

- tantos años de practica – comento la joven mientras sonreía un poco al ver sobre los labios del chico algo de espuma del café, tomo de su lado una servilleta y con cuidado comenzó a limpiarlos, a perderse en la textura de los mismos mientras observaba sus finos dedos cubiertos por la tela tocar aquellos deliciosos labios… ella quería… tan solo probarlos…. El chico estaba perdido en el momento también, la tenía tan cerca que podía disfrutar de su aroma, quería besarla, probar aquellos labios que seguramente le volverían loco, pero por sobre todo quería … amarla…de donde o como había salido esa palabra lo ignoraba, pero no podía escuchar ninguna otra en su cabeza… podían sentir que sus rostros se acercaban despacio y de pronto la campanilla de la puerta del local sonó dejando entrar a Matilda en el lugar

- Hola hola, ¿ya hay servicio? – dijo feliz la mujer sonriendo, los jóvenes se separaron rápidamente apenados mientras miraban a la dama que ahora les miraba como entendiendo que había interrumpido algo – lo siento no quise...

- Esta bien, ya estamos dando servicio ¿que podemos ofrecerte?

- Oh, bueno en realidad solo quiero un café común y corriente, de hecho vine a invitarlos a nuestra fiesta anual de Halloween, es una fiesta de disfraces que hacemos todos los vecinos del vecindario

-Nosotros no…- trato de decir leon, pero Claire le interrumpio

- Será un verdadero placer asistir – dijo feliz la pelirroja mientras entregaba el café a la mujer

– ¿en serio?, me da tanto gusto, los estaremos esperando… ahora me retiro, por cierto forman una encantadora pareja – dijo finalmente Matilde antes de abrir la puerta y salir del lugar, ambos chicos se sonrojaron levemente pero no dejaron que el otro lo notara, continuaron con sus actividades y esperaron a los siguientes clientes que comenzaron a llegar.

El camión había llegado finalmente al puerto donde diferentes mujeres llegaban a tierra luego de su viaje en aquel barco, algunas habían llegado secuestradas, otras a base de engaños, pero todas sin saber en realidad a donde se dirigían, simplemente eran empujadas por dos hombres vestidos de negro con rostros cubiertos por unas mascaras extrañas, las puertas del camión se abrieron dejando ingresar a las mujeres, detrás de la ultima de ellas venía uno de los hombres en negro, de un momento a otro este desapareció de la escena, una nueva mujer con el cabello negro se unió a la fila y un hombre de negro diferente le siguió, ambos subieron al trasporte y se miraron a los ojos mientras las puertas de este impedían que la luz entrara dejándolos en completa oscuridad.

La noche había caído ya en el café, ya bastante gente se había juntado en el mismo y era un poco difícil atender a todos rápidamente, sin embargo los clientes estaba disfrutando de su estadía ahí, Claire hacía los cafés y los entregaba a las mesas mientras que Leon se hacía cargo de la caja y de tomar las ordenes, una castaña había observado fijamente al joven desde hacía un tiempo y no dejaba de hablar con su compañera sin perderlo de vista, se puso de pie se dirigió a la caja con su taza vacía.

- dime guapo, ¿eres tan delicioso como el café que preparaste?- pregunto coqueta la mujer a Leon, este le observo seriamente y solo sonrío de medio lado antes de contestar

– de hecho este café lo preparo mi esposa.

- ¿Tu esposa?, ¿esa chiquilla es tu esposa?, ¿te apuesto a que te gustaría pasar un tiempo mejor conmigo?

- A decir verdad no, prefiero y deseo pasar tiempo con mi esposa, ahora debo pedirte $1.30 de tu café – la chica le miro con desprecio, saco el dinero de su bolsa, dio media vuelta y le indico a su amiga le siguiera mientras salía molesta del café.

Leon sonrío satisfecho por su acción mientras guardaba el dinero en la caja, sus ojos de pronto se posaron en Claire detrás de él que no había escuchado sus palabras pero había visto la escena, un semblante de decepción trataba de esconderse en aquel rostro que se giro para seguir atendiendo a los clientes, aquello había sido como un golpe al corazón del joven, quiso decirle algo, hablar con ella pero el trabajo se lo impedía.

Cerraron el negocio luego de que él último cliente se marchara, bajaron la cortinilla de metal, pusieron los candados y se dirigieron a su auto en silencio, ninguno de los dos quiso iniciar la conversación sobre el tema, habían recorrido ya medio camino a casa y Leon estaba por decir algo cuado Claire hablo primero.

- Leon detente ahí, hay un mirador, por favor quiero ver la ciudad – sin decir nada más el joven se acerco hasta el mismo, apagaron el auto y ambos bajaron y caminaron hasta el barandal, la vista era impresionante, desde ahí se podía ver gran parte de la pequeña ciudad, sobre todo el centro, la pelirroja pudo notar muchas casas adornadas ya con temas de sustos y espantos debido a la fecha, no lo había notado por todo lo que estaba pasando, pero el ambiente del Halloween podía sentirse, a su mente llegaron varios recuerdos de su infancia, de ella y su hermano buscando dulces de puerta en puerta.

- Claire yo…

- Mi hermano y yo solíamos salir desde temprano a pedir dulces… esta fecha era nuestra favorita, luego de la muerte de nuestros padres, nuestros abuelos hacían hasta lo imposible para que nosotros no sufriéramos tanto por su ausencia, la abuela preparaba nuestros disfraces y el abuelo nos llevaba a pedir golosinas – dijo seria la chica mirando al horizonte mientras el viento movía su cabello, Leon la observo detenidamente divisando la melancolía en su relato, ella y su hermano habían sufrido mucho desde el principio, era increíble como ambos se volvían a levantar de tan terribles caídas y seguían adelante – se que no querías asistir a la fiesta, pero deseo tanto volver a disfrazarme y fingir que todo esta bien

- No era que no quisiera, creí que sería peligroso, aunque tu hermano nos dijo que tratáramos de mezclarnos con la gente… iremos Claire... viviremos una noche de vida normal... – dijo finalmente el joven recargándose igual que ella en el barandal, la chica le sonrío llena de alegría y luego regreso su vista al horizonte, tenía algo en mente, sabía que no debía de hacerlo pero simplemente se decidió a intentarlo

- Hey Leon ¿verdad o travesura?

- Creo que esas no son las palabras correctas

- Sígueme la corriente, todo es parte de esta fecha

- Verdad supongo… - contesto el joven como si fuera la palabra más simple del mundo

- ¿Que sientes aun por Ada?- la chica soltó la pregunta directamente, recordaba haberlo escuchado hablar de ella, de lo que había pasado en Raccon city, de lo que había pasado en aquella isla española… sabía todo lo que había detrás de esas historias, pero quería oír la versión del joven, lo que ahora estaba en su interior por ella, así al menos sus ilusiones morirían tranquilamente al saber la verdad.

- No puedo contestar eso…- respondió el joven sin mayor rodeo, y no es que no quisiera darle una respuesta, es que simplemente no la tenía, ya no la sabía, era como si el recuerdo de Ada hubiera dejado de tener tanto peso en él repentinamente, sin embargo Claire no lo entendió de ese modo

- ... Entonces travesura – dijo la chica antes de acercarse a el en un rápido movimiento besándolo tiernamente en los labios, no lo pensó, sabía que aquel chico jamás sería suyo, pero al menos quiso tener para ella el derecho de haberle robado un beso, Leon se sorprendió, se paralizo, no supo que hacer, solo pudo concentrarse en la maravillosa sensación de los suaves labios de ella sobre los suyos, aquel simple gesto había encendido un terrible fuego en el, deseaba tanto corresponder aquel beso, sus manos comenzaron a subir para dirigirse a su cintura, pero se detuvieron en el camino, no podía… no debía… se regaño a si mismo, no podía dejarse llevar en un momento así, las palabras de Chris se estrellaron también en su mente… todo en el le decía que no debía hacerlo, con un esfuerzo sobre humano se contuvo, apago el fuego que ella había creado y se alejo de ella

- Claire no esta bien que…

- Tranquilo, fue solo una traversa, regresemos a casa es tarde – dijo la joven sonriendo falsamente e iniciando el camino, le daba la espalda ocultando la única lagrima que dejo salir, ahora ya lo entendía todo, el no la quería, sintió un gran dolor en el pecho mientras que sus ilusiones, sus esperanzas de aquel allí hubiera algo más se rompían en mil pedazos, subió al auto y actúo como si nada mientras el joven entraba también y arrancaba, aquel camino había sido el más silencioso y doloroso recorrido de la vida de ambos y lo sabían.

El dueño de aquel motel en Arizona caía de golpe al suelo, estaba herido y asustado, se arrastraba por el suelo tratando de escapar de aquel hombre y de su compañero encapuchado que hasta el momento se había limitado a pararse en la puerta de la oficina.

- ¿a donde se marcharon?- pregunto Doom con rudeza, creando más miedo en aquel hombre.

- le juro que no lo se, es fue el nombre que me dieron, ni siquiera son los apellidos que busca, esa pareja se quedo una noche y luego se marchó en un auto

- ¿un auto?

- Si señor ellos…- trato de decir el hombre pero la sangre que brotaba de su boca se lo impidió, cayo al suelo sin vida mientras que Doom se acercaba hasta la computadora, por ley todos los moteles y hoteles contaban con cámaras de seguridad en los estacionamientos, no tardo ni tres segundos en encontrar a la pelirroja y al rubio entrando en un auto que bien podría identificarse.

- son mios...


	10. Pretender

**Capitulo 10**

* * *

><p><span>Tiempo atrás de camino a la Antártida.<span>

Claire y Steve hacían lo que podían para tratar de ganar el control del avión de nueva cuenta, pero ya era imposible, habían perdido contra alfred y no les quedaba nada más que esperar…

- maldición, ¿que haremos ahora? – dijo el pelirrojo sentándose en el piso del avión, la joven le miró y luego se sentó a su lado

- no lo sé… buscaremos la forma de salir

- no creí que ese tipo sería tan listo, después de todo no era tan idiota - comento el chico mientras pasaba su mano por su cabello en señal de frustración.

- bueno aun así seguimos siendo más inteligentes que el - contesto la chica con una pícara sonrisa que inevitablemente logro que otra se dibujara en el rostro del joven.

- ¿a caso lo dudabas?- pregunto el chico sonriendo de medio lado en señal de presunción, pero luego aquella marca desapareció para dar paso a seriedad- Al menos no estamos solos en esto

- No… no lo estamos – dijo Claire mientras se recargaba su cabeza en el hombro del chico, se quedaron en silencio por un momento y luego continuaron con su charla, con las historias de su pasado, platicaron durante un largo rato antes de que el sueño les venciera, había sido en mucho tiempo, el momento más reconfortable y lleno de paz para ambos chicos.

Actualmente

Ya había hombres en aquel punto de la carretera esperando por el camión, uno alto, de cabello pelirrojo, con ropas y gafas oscuras estaba ya impaciente porque la carga llegara, cuando el transporte de detuvo y el chofer bajo sonrió de medio lado.

- camionero idota, llegas tarde

- lo siento señor, temo que la bebida me atrapo y yo...

- cierra la boca no quiero escuchar tus inútiles excusas, abre la puerta y deja salir la carga, seguramente la jefa ya esta más que molesta

No poniendo más peros el hombre hizo lo que se le indico, las mujeres y sus custodios bajaron y caminaron en línea hasta la camioneta que les llevaría a su destino, ahora Jill y Chris se dirigían al verdadero peligro.

Era la primera vez que se quedaba dormido, no es que realmente se hubiera parado tarde, pero se sorprendió al darse cuenta que Claire ya no estaba a su lado, escucho ruidos en la cocina y supuso que era ella.

- ¿Claire …?- pregunto entrando al lugar observando como la chica preparaba unos emparedados – despertaste primero …

- Lo siento, no hay nada más en la cocina para desayunar así que tendremos que conformarnos con estos panes rellenos de crema de maní – la chica no había contestado a su comentario, seguía en lo suyo sin siquiera mirarlo, Leon opto por poner su mano sobre la de ella que sostenía aquel pan llamando así su atención

- ¿Esta bien Claire?

- ¿Por que no habría de estarlo?, vamos debemos darnos prisa, tenemos que buscar nuestros disfraces para esta noche

- ¿Estas segura que…?- trato de preguntar de nueva cuenta el rubio cenizo al no estar contento con la respuesta que ella le había dado, pero la chica le interrumpió.

- ¿Leon pero que pasa contigo?, tu eres el que esta muy extraño hoy….

- De acuerdo confió en ti… - sin más el joven comenzó a comer al igual que ella, buscarían su vestimenta para la fiesta y tratarían de por lo menos ese día tener una noche en una vida normal.

La camioneta había llegado finalmente hasta su destino, ninguno de los dos ex miembros de los STARS sabía en donde se encontraba, no había ventanas en aquel vehiculo y no reconocían el camino de ninguna forma, no les quedaba más que esperar y encontrar su forma de escape con la información con la que contaban. Las puertas se abrieron, Chris aun disfrazado fue el primero en descender, otros dos hombres uniformados le ayudaron y luego ordenaron a la mujeres salir del transporte también, estaban en un gran edificio, era como un profundo almacén, había otros autos estacionados y varios guardias en la entrada principal, siguieron las indicaciones de los otros hombres y pasaron por una gran puerta de metal que les llevo hasta un pasillo, ahí les recibió nada más y nada menos que el Dr. Thomas.

- ¡oh!, nuevos protagonistas para mi investigación- comento el doctor

- son la última carga, no habrás más hasta dentro de algunos días- contesto el pelirrojo según las indicaciones de su líder, bien era sabido que el era como su mano derecha en todo su trabajo, y no se le cuestionaba ningún comentario.

- por ahora son suficientes, preparare todo para comenzar más tarde, que lleven a nuestras invitadas a su lugar de hospedaje

Las chicas fueron arrastradas por las puertas hasta un cuarto lleno de celdas, parecía antiguo, de hecho dichas celdas eran de fierros, pero aun estaban suficientemente sólidos como para mantener a las prisioneras en su lugar, la mujeres entraron a dichas celdas y las puertas se cerraron con llave, los soldados dejaban el lugar y uno de ellos indico a Chris seguirle pero este se negó alegando que haría guardia esa noche, así que le dejaron en la prisión.

- Nos acercaremos a la muestra del virus en cuanto nos lleven a la sala de pruebas- dijo Jill en un susurro acercándose a su compañero del otro lado de las rejas.

Este lugar no me agrada, por lo que alcance a ver no hay muchas formas de escape

- Encontraremos una, siempre lo hacemos, lo importante es la muestra

- Iré a investigar un poco más- se giro para mirarla – Jill… ten cuidado.

Chris salió de la prisión y camino por los pasillos hasta que encontró a otro hombre en bata blanca, seguramente uno de los ayudantes del Dr. Thomas, le siguió hasta una de las salas de operación rodeada de cristales, permaneció detrás de una de las columnas simulando hacer guardia y observo a Thomas hablando con una mujer rubia por medio de una pantalla.

- me han informado que la carga llego ya- dijo la mujer seria, estaba sentada detrás de un escritorio con el atuendo negro y sus gafas oscuras que siempre iban con ella, que siempre usaba, pero además parecía molesta.

- si, más tarde de lo planeado pero ya se encuentra aquí - contesto el doctor

- excelente, entonces ya podrá comenzar con su trabajo,

- pero Srta. Reweks, ya es tarde, no puedo presionar a mis trabajadores además…

- Reweks…- susurro Chris para sus adentros al escuchar el apellido, nunca antes lo había oído mencionar pero ahora que lo tenía sería más fácil saber sobre ella.

- guarde silencio Doctor, es una persona de gran valor y por eso lo he mantenido en buen estado hasta ahora, pero su trabajo no es único ni tan difícil de descifrar como usted cree, he tenido tiempo suficiente para obsérvalo bien … Sr. Thomas, así que si sabe lo que le conviene, comenzará con su trabajo esta misma noche- Sin más la comunicación se termino, aquel hombre sintió sus nervios ponerse de punta, sabía muy bien que lo que aquella mujer decía no eran simples palabras y que nada le aseguraba su supervivencia, no teniendo más remedio ordeno a su gente comenzar a preparar todo, trabajarían ya mismo como se les había ordenado, pidió a sus doctores ordenar la sala y preparar el virus que se encontraba en otra habitación, cuando la siguiente mujer estuviera lista pedirían por el, Chris sabía lo que eso significaba por lo que salio de aquel cuarto rumbo a la prisión.

El auto blanco se detuvo en medio de la carretera frente al letrero que indicaba la ruta a Green Mountain, Doom, tomo un cigarro de su bolsillo y lo encendió, tomo una bocanada y dejo salir de sus labios el humo

- ¿ahora que?, perdemos tiempo - pregunto la mujer sentada a su lado, de cabello corto y negro vestida de rojo y usando gafas del mismo color, otro hombre encapuchado en el asiento trasero solo escuchaba.

- Tranquila Wong, me gusta tomarme mi tiempo para mi trabajo.

Leon y Claire regresaban a su departamento luego de haber ido de compras, habían encontrado un par de trajes simulando al fantasma de la opera y a su doncella del escenario, eran sencillos y con los complementos que habían comprado ya tenían para su disfraz, decidieron tomar un bocadillo y luego comenzar a prepararse para la fiesta, el joven agente ya estaba casi listo, solo faltaba colocarse la capa y la mascara y terminaría, la pelirroja ya portaba su traje y las falsas joyas que le acompañaban, solo le hacía falta su peinado, cepillaba tranquilamente su cabello frente al espejo sin saber que un par de azules casi grises ojos le observaban, el rubio cenizo estaba perdido en la figura de la mujer que sin notarlo había capturado todo su ser con tan sólo peinar su cabello…

Finalmente la tarde estaba comenzando a caer, podían escuchar a los vecinos preparar todos, la música en el fondo y el aroma de los bocadillos, terminaron los últimos detalles de su traje y salieron de su hogar rumbo a la fiesta … el baile…

Chris no tardo más que segundos en regresar a las celdas, Jill esperaba por él, este alarmado le contó lo que escucho, sabía en donde se encontraba el virus e iría por el, pero tenía que asegurarse de que Jill ya tenía una forma de escape, sonrió de medio lado al notar que así era, la joven extendió su mano y le mostró una ganzúa, oh si, años de tratar con puertas cerradas le habían enseñado bien a usar aquella pieza, la metió en la cerradura de la misma y la abrió, la rubia ya sin su peluca y descubriendo otro traje más cómodo debajo de su vestido siguió al musculoso hombre hasta los pasillos nuevamente.

Llegaron hasta otro laboratorio, no había nadie y la poca luz sólo iluminaba algunas piezas del lugar, se acercaron hasta el fondo del mismo abriendo otra puerta de cristal, pero cual sería su horrible sorpresa al ver lo que se encontraba ahí, aquellos hijos deformes de experimentos pasados estaban atrapados en cajas de cristas, unos más deformes que otros, algunos con la piel carcomida pero vivos, con nervios o huesos de fuera, desfigurados, con los glóbulos oculares salidos pero con movimiento, algunos altos y otros pequeños, pero todos y cada uno de ellos hambrientos por carne viva… carne humana… su carne.

Se movieron rápidamente hasta el refrigerador especial que estaba en el fondo, estaba asegurado por una placa con código y sabían que si erraban en el se activaría una alarma, pero ya no tenían tiempo que perder, fue Jill quien tomo la pistola que Chris le habían entregado y disparo a la compuerta que se abrió, las alarma comenzaron a sonar, sabían que irían por ellos, el ruido puso más agresivas a las criaturas en el lugar que comenzaron a agitar sus celdas, ambos agentes pasaron por ellas en su ruta de escape y eso puso más activos a los monstruos, estos empujaron las celdas con tanta fuerza que finalmente las rompieron corriendo o arrastrándose tras sus presas, los hombres de negro también llegaron hasta el lugar, pero más que atrapar a los intrusos se volvían victimas de aquellos experimentales seres, los ex STARS aprovechaban la situación para salir y abrirse paso entre sus agresores, las balas comenzaron a chocar en diferentes direcciones hasta que una de ellas dio en una caja de luz, el corto circuito creo fuego que empezó a consumirlo todo y se hacía cada vez más grande con los líquidos flamables del lugar.

Chris llego hasta la puerta metálica y trato de empujarla pero esta era muy fuerte, el fuego se acercaba a ellos, Jill logro divisar la computadora que manejaba la puerta y disparo a ella, esta se abrió levemente, pero dejando suficiente espacio para que ellos pudieran pasar por debajo de ella, el joven de cabello negro se aventó hacía el otro lado y extendió la mano a Jill que la tomo, jalo de ella y ambos corrieron hasta uno de los autos en el lugar, las llaves estaban puestas, le encendieron y salieron justo antes de que el lugar explotara.

El sonido de la música hacía que esta llenara de alegría a todos los invitados, había bebida, bocadillos, gente sonriendo, gente bailando, algunos niños pidiendo dulces, muchos disfraces increíbles y algunos no tan creativos, y bueno algunos que no fueron del gusto de los sobrevivientes de Raccon City, como era el caso de los "zombies" en el lugar.

Claire y Leon pese a todo disfrutaban de aquella fiesta, del panorama, estaban a la orillas de la pista con una bebida en la mano observando a los demás divertirse con la música hasta que esta se volvió lenta dejando sólo a las parejas en la misma, Claire miro hacía arriba y observo las estrellas, aquellos pequeños diamantes le traían recuerdos y le calmaban. Leon por su parte se sintió nervioso, sentía que algo había cambiado entre ellos la noche anterior, pero por increíble que fuera sobretodo para el sabiendo su historial en todo sentido, tenía miedo de averiguar que era.

La música lenta llamo su atención y la necesidad de tenerla cerca le gano, sin decirle nada la tomo por la mano y jalo de ella despacio hasta la pista de baile, la joven al notar en donde estaban, y al observar a aquella gallarda figura no pudo negarse a seguir su juego, el la tomo por la cintura y ella por los hombros mientras se movían al compás de la música, Claire subió su rostro y le sonrío calidamente mientras quitaba de el de el la mascara que le cubría la cara, el muchacho observo cada movimiento como en cámara lenta, la cercanía lo estaba volviendo loco por dentro y el recuerdo de la noche anterior no hacia más que atormentarlo, deseaba esos labios nuevamente y nada iba a detenerlo, acerco lentamente su rostro al de ella hasta que finalmente sus labios tocaron los de la chica, podría haber sido la bebida, o el ambiente, fuera lo que fuera la pelirroja no se negó al sabor de el y correspondió el beso, sentir en ellos la aceptación por del otro no hizo mas que impulsarlos más, aquel beso tomo intensidad, Leon la rodeo por la cintura con fuerza acercándola más él mientras que ella rodeaba su cuello con sus manos, el mundo entero desapareció para ellos mientras se seguían besando, mientras el aire escapaba de sus pulmones y su corazón latiendo con fuerza amenazaba con hacer lo mismo.

Al separarse se miraron a los ojos confundidos, perdidos y tal vez asustados por no tener respuesta a sus acciones, se alejaron más el uno del otro y sin palabras salieron de las pista de baile, la realidad había regresado a ellos.

- Claire…- trato de hablar el joven pero no tenía más palabras, no sabía que decir ¿qué podía decir?

- Es tarde… estoy cansada… regresemos a casa por favor – dijo la chica en suplica que fue captada de inmediato por el joven, la tristeza los cubría, era como si los colores hubieran desaparecido de su mundo.

Abrieron la puerta del departamento en silencio, ninguno comento nada al respecto, tal vez no queriendo romper el encanto, tal vez no queriendo volver a él, estaban perdidos en sus propios pensamientos, en sus propios sentimientos encontrados que no hacían más envolverlos en más confusión, como hipnotizados llegaron hasta su habitación, cerraron la puerta detrás de ellos con la mente en el vacío, en entender lo que paso.

Claire soltó su cabello frente al espejo, quito de su cuello las joyas, de su traje los adornos que había lucido aquella noche, mientras Leon se sentaba en la orilla de la cama, se quito el saco y la capa dejándolos en la cómoda de a lado pensando en lo diferente que se sentía ahora, aquel beso había sido todo lo que necesito para darse cuenta de la verdad, se había enamorado de aquella joven, no sabía si había sido en ese momento o si había pasado tiempo atrás sin que se diera cuenta, pero ese beso, ese beso que los unió con pasión le libero de todo, del dolor, la angustia, la tristeza y la frustración que le había inundado en su vida pasada, ese simple toque entre sus labios le lleno de luz y de la respuesta que buscaba… era ella.

La joven aún no lo entendía, ¿como era que sabiendo que aquel hombre no le correspondía pudo haber sentido en aquel beso la gloria de su cariño?, de su calor… de existir… ahora se sentía peor, su atracción por el había aumentado, no, no era atracción tal vez era… amor… pero el no la amaba, ahora como callaría los gritos que su corazón daba clamando por el, el frío en su cuerpo que sabía sólo se extinguiría con su calor, el temblor que la dominaría si no hacía algo al respecto, estaba prohibido y sabía que sufriría más por ello, pero quería al menos una vez, tan sólo una vez calmarlo todo… se miro a sí misma en el espejo, a su mirada llena de dolor y cerro los ojos aceptado lo que ya sabía, estaba enamorada de él y ya no había forma de que pudiera evitarlo o negarlo.

Lo mejor era dormir, olvidarse de todo y esperar a que el futuro le diera una cara mejor, trato de abrir el cierre en la espalda de su vestido, pero este se había atorado, jalo de el con más fuerza pero no logro resultado alguno.

- déjame ayudarte con eso- dijo Leon al ponerse de pie detrás de ella al observar su desesperación por abrir el cierre, junto ambas puntas y deslizo el pequeño objeto hacia abajo dejando al mismo tiempo ver poco a poco la blanca piel debajo de aquellas telas, comenzó a sentir un temblor en sus manos por su ansiedad, un cosquilleo terrible en sus labios que tan sólo querían llegar hasta esa piel y marcar el territorio con suaves besos… la quería a ella. Claire podía sentirse del mismo modo, aquel hombre detrás de ella, aquel calido cuerpo a centímetros del suyo… simplemente no pudo evitar que sus palabras salieran de sus labios.

- Pretende… - dijo la joven mientras el chico le miraba sin entender, ella se giro para verlo de frente y volver a hablar en voz baja- pretende que somos un matrimonio de verdad... - dijo mientras posaba una mano en su mejilla con suavidad, el muchacho estaba estático, no apartaba su mirada de ella- … pretende que me aprecias…pretende… que me amas… - dijo finalmente antes de besarlo, tomos sus labios con delicadeza, los saboreo tratando de memorizar cada rasgo, cada sensación que aquello le provocaba, le sintió corresponder el gesto y supo que él había aceptado su palabras esa noche. El fuego de la pasión en ellos se despertó con intensidad quemándolos despacio, Leon la tomo con más fuerza de la cintura, le pego lo más que pudo a su cuerpo incrementado los movimientos de sus labios, la joven lo rodeo por el cuello y perdió sus manos en su lacio cabello, sintió su lengua jugueteando con sus labios y ella también participo atrapando el labio inferior del joven entre los suyos, sin embargo este escapo y provecho el momento para explorar su dulce boca, aquello incremento la ansiedad en ella provocando que dejara salir un leve gemido que murió en los labios del chico.

Pronto los masculinos besos llegaron al lóbulo de la oreja de la chica capturándolo entre sus labios mientras que sus manos desprendían las hombreras del vestido de la joven deslizándolos un poco por sus brazos, Claire no se quedaba atrás y aun entre suspiros logro desabrochar los botones de la camisa del agente, deslizo sus manos por su pecho disfrutando la sensación de la dura piel, se separo un poco, lo suficiente para ver sus dedos deslizando la camisa por los hombros del joven dejando a su bien formado tórax descubierto, las manos de la pelirroja comenzaron a subir por el abdomen del rubio saboreando cada borde de su musculoso cuerpo, cada pliegue, gozando al sentir como sus músculos se contraían al paso de sus yemas dactilares por sobre ellos, llegó a su pecho presionado un poco más su piel hasta que sus manos subieron por su cuello a sus labios recorriendo su forma, aquel hombre era un sueño, como podía ser tan perfecto, tan apuesto, tan gallardo y al mismo tiempo tan galante con ella.

Leon siguió cada movimiento de Claire sin perder su rostro de su vista, era tan bella y era más hermosa ahora que con cuidado lo recorría, lo que no sabía era que sus manos en su piel encendían más su fuego, quería contenerse para dejarla explorarlo pero cada vez le era más difícil no tomar a la chica con pasión desenfrenada, Claire ataco su pecho, le beso con ternura recorriéndolo con sus húmedos labios hasta su cuello, podía sentir un gemido o tal vez un leve gruñido nacer en el interior del pecho de aquel hombre ante sus caricias pero se contenía, llego hasta su barbilla delineando con su boca la orilla de su rostro hasta que alcanzo de nueva cuenta sus labios, mientras que sus manos abrían su pantalón lo suficiente para que la gravedad hiciera el resto.

Leon continuo, deslizo por completo el vestido de la chica, este callo al piso dejando al descubierto su cuerpo desnudo salvo pos sus diminutas bragas, la beso con más fuerza acercando sus cuerpos aun más, deleitándose ahora con la sensación del delicado pecho de ella con la dureza del suyo. Despacio se acercaron hasta la cama dejándose suavemente caer, él sobre de ella sin separar sus labios hasta que el chico decidió iniciar de nueva cuenta su húmedo camino por su cuello, lo recorrió despacio alargando la tortura y el beneficio de él, quería probar cada parte de su piel, memorizar su sabor y aceptar que ya era adicto a el, sus manos posadas hasta el momento en su cintura comenzaron a deslizarse despacio hacia arriba, hasta sus descubiertos y expuestos senos, ambas manos los cubrieron, tomaron entre sus dedos las coronas rosadas y les acariciaron, les presionaron hasta que la dureza de las mismas le volvieron loco de deseo por ella, Claire no pudo evitar liberar el nombre del chico en un suspiro mientras arqueaba la espalda a él para darle más acceso, deseaba más de la fabulosa caricia que le estaba proporcionado, deseaba más de él, los labios del joven continuaron con su recorrido llegando hasta sus pechos, se acerco hasta uno y lo tomo entre sus labios, lo saboreo, lo mordió, lo lamió, lo acaricio, aquello estaba fuera de su control, era como si fuera la primera vez que hacía el amor con una mujer, y lo era, era la primera vez que estaba con una mujer tan maravillosa como ella… le estaba haciendo llegar al cielo con tan solo tenerla entre sus brazos y el se encargaría de que ella se sintiera igual, quería que ella lo disfrutara tanto como él. Y así estaba pasando, la chica perdió sus manos en el cabello del agente que seguía en su pecho, le estaba volviendo ansiosa por él, húmeda, deseaba tanto sentirlo cerca, sentirlo en ella y de ella... ser uno con él.

Un ronco gemido salio de los labios de Leon cuando sin notarlo la chica había rozado con su muslo su entrepierna, su deseo por ella estaba claro y duro y ese movimiento no había hecho más que incrementarlo más, Claire lo había sentido también, la rigidez de aquella zona, eso le había hecho sentir en ella misma el incremento de su propio placer, era obvio que él la deseaba tanto como ella a él y la tortura ya se estaba volviendo insoportable.

Las manos de Leon descendieron de su pacho al plano abdomen de la muchacha, le acariciaron con fuerza ahí pero no se detuvieron, siguieron con su camino hasta el borde de sus bragas, hasta los muslos de la joven, los acaricio despacio, les oprimía con suavidad y ante el gesto la pelirroja los separo inconcientemente, los dedos de Leon delinearon el borde externo de sus piernas y caminaron hasta su centro, poso su mano en el sobre la fina y húmeda tela y le acaricio- ¡oh! Leon…- dijo la chica al sentirlo con su otra mano desprender la ultima pieza de ropa en su piel dándole paso a su gruesos dedos de profundizar más su intima caricia, de internarse, de tocar con pasión y deleite los pliegues de piel en el interior de su cálido centro, de rozar su perla y de hacerle pronunciar su nombre de nueva cuenta en un hilo de voz, aquello era demasiado, mucho más intenso que un sueño y sin embargo … quería más, las manos de Claire bajaron de su espalda hasta la orilla de sus boxer y los empujaron para desprenderlos de su cuerpo, poso su manos en sus redondos gluteos y las oprimió empujándolos hacia ella para que el toque de su rigidez con su intimidad les hiciera perder el aliento a ambos.

Leon ya no podía soportarlo más, la quería y la quería ahora, pero no haría nada que ella no quisiera, tenía que estar seguro que ella lo deseaba.

- Claire… espera…- pronuncio el joven entre suspiros- ¿… estas segura de que esto… esto es lo que quieres…?- la chica abrió sus hasta ahora cerrados ojos y miro directamente a los de él.

- ¿Estarías dispuesto… a detenerte por mi… de no ser así..?

- Claire… daría mi vida por ti…- la chica no dijo nada simplemente le beso con una fuerza y una pasión tan grande que Leon ya no tuvo dudas, poso sus manos en la cintura de ella para acomodarse, ella abrió un poco más sus piernas para darle espacio, el agente poco a poco se fue introduciendo en la dama bajo él, la sensación de su calidez y su estreches iba más allá de cualquier cosa en ese mundo - Calire...- libero de sus labios con necesidad el rubio al sentirla, conforme su unía más a ella más perdía la respiración, ella podía sentirlo dentro, grande y rígido, le sentía llenarla y aquello era demasiado intenso, cuando finalmente se complementaron fue imposible controlarlo y ambos soltaron un suspiro al mismo tiempo, el joven comenzó con un lento vaivén que les permitió sentirse y acostumbrarse primero, Leon se aferro a su cintura mientras ella le atrapa con sus piernas, no quería que se apartara de ella… lo amaba tanto... y aquello era como una fantasía difícil de creer.

Los movimientos poco a poco se hicieron más rápidos, el roce entre sus intimidades era cada vez mayor y los estaba volviendo locos, el joven se aferraba a su cintura, la besaba con mucha más pasión mientras seguía su movimiento en ella, Claire le seguía mientras enterraba sus manos, sus uñas en la piel de su espalda dejando leves marcas rojas, podía sentir un cosquilleo agradable entre su piernas, un ardor que era como un delicioso fuego que no le dejaba pensar en nada más, quería más, quería sentir más de eso, le acercaba más a ella con sus piernas como tratando de saciar una extraña sed. Leon la sentía atraparlo, su interior apretaba su virilidad rígida brindándole un placer indescriptible, el rubio escondió su cabeza en el cuello de ella perdido en la sensación, levanto un poco su peso sobre sus manos y le penetro con mayor intimidad, aquella mujer estaba terminando con él, con su cordura, llegaron juntos al punto máximo y el clímax alcanzo a ambos de manera abrazadora, el agente dio una ultima embestida antes de terminar en ella, antes de prácticamente perder el conocimiento sobre ella ante la sensación que estaba viviendo, ante la emoción tan latente que le estaba consumiendo, nunca antes en su vida se había sentido así, nunca antes una mujer le había hecho sentirse así, podía entender ahora y sin dudas lo que era entregarse al otro y se sentía completo, realizado… feliz… y amado. Poso su peso por completo en sus brazos y miro a la chica a los ojos, sin más espera pronuncio las palabras que quería que ella y solo ella supiera.

- te amo… - dijo sin más, sin nervio, sin duda, Claire abrió los ojos sorprendida ante las palabras

- ¿que?- pregunto confundida, ella pensaba que el… estaba segura que el no... no la quería

- te amo Claire… - volvió a pronunciar el rubio recargando su frente en la de ella

- Leon… yo creí que…

- tenía miedo… no era correcto en un momento así, estaba confundido y no sabía que era ese sentimiento... pero ya no quiero negarlo y no puedo ocultarlo más… te amo – la joven estaba al borde de las lagrimas, simplemente no podía creerlo, era como volver a nacer, como si su mundo se llenara de luz repentinamente, le beso, lo abrazo con fuerza y le confeso.

- Leon… yo te amo…- ahora fue el muchacho quien no podía creer aquella palabras, sintió alegría, se sintió como despertando de una pesadilla, ella le estaba liberando.

El joven se giro dejando su espalda sobre el colchón, la tomo entre sus brazos protectora y calidamente, cubrió a ambos con las colchas de la cama y le beso en la frente antes de volver a hablar.

- te amo Claire… y ahora nadie podrá separarnos…

Ambos se abrazaron con más fuerza y se dejaron llevar por el sueño sabiendo que habían encontrado en el otro lo que estaban buscando.

El sonido del teléfono de Doom sonando llamo su atención, sin más lo saco de su bolsillo para contestar, era la rubia como suponía

- los malditos llegaron muy lejos esta vez, quiero esto terminado ¡ahora!

* * *

><p>Hola hola, aka les dejo otro capitulillo, siguiendo el aclamo de todos he intentado hacer mi primer Lemon, espero les guste jajajaja<p>

Temo que me tardare un poco en subir la próxima actualización :P , tengo un serio problema para unir unas cuantas partes de la historia con el final que ya se acerca, pero no se alarmen que he de terminar la historia jajajaja, bueno nos estamos escribiendo y leyendo

saludos!


	11. Del pasado

**Capitulo 11**

* * *

><p>La luz del sol caía sobre sus parpados inevitablemente despertándola, Claire abrió despacio sus ojos no recordando nada en un principio, sin embargo la sensación de un brazo protectoramente sobre su cintura le confirmaba lo que las prendas en el suelo ya le habían dicho, Leon estaba a su lado completamente perdido en su sueño, tranquilo, descansando en completa paz, un leve sonrojo se formo en el rostro de la chica al ir recorriendo con su vista la piel desnuda y visible del muchacho bajo las cobijas a su lado, estas solo cubrían de su cintura hacía abajo por lo que su bien formado pecho estaba completamente expuesto, no pudo evitarlo, sus manos pedían prácticamente a gritos tocar de nueva cuenta aquella piel, tocar a aquel ser perfecto, a esa escultura masculina que ahora podía decir era suya.<p>

Sus manos se colocaron con suavidad sobre su marcado abdomen y comenzaron con un dulce camino hacia arriba, pero aquello no fue suficiente para ella, sus labios pedían sentirlo también por lo que comenzó a besar su cuello, a dejar un húmedo camino sobre él, podía sentirse a si misma deseosa por aquel hombre de nueva cuenta, de pronto sintió como el brazo en su cintura le apretaba con más fuerza y la acercaba a él.

- sabes que haciendo eso… no podré detenerme… - le dijo el joven rubio abriendo despacio sus ojos para mostrar sus bellas y grisáceas orbes al tiempo que sonría de medio lado encantado por aquel bello despertar.

- Ese es precisamente mi objetivo- contesto la chica mientras le besaba los labios con pasión, mientras pedía con su lengua acceso al interior de su calida cavidad, Leon estaba extasiado y de inmediato dejo que aquel beso se profundizará más, se giro sobre ella besando ahora su cuello mientras sus manos se deslizaban por sus costados, Clare rodeo su cuello con sus brazos y lo acerco más a ella mientras este comenzaba a bajar sus labios hasta su desnudo pecho, tomo entre ellos uno de los rosados botones y le succiono con fuerza, le beso, le lamió y le mordió con deliciosa tortura mientras la respiración de la chica se hacía cada vez más pesada, la pelirroja se arqueo más a él tratando de sentirlo más cerca, de que aquel placer fuera más intenso, con ese movimiento pudo notar lo excitado que estaba su amante, su rigidez había rosado uno de sus muslos y aquel simple gesto le había hecho liberar un pequeño gemido, tal vez inconcientemente o con algo de curiosidad una de sus manos se poso sobre el duro miembro simplemente tocándolo, rozándolo, pero aquello había hecho temblar al hombre sobre ella, aquello le había robado un gemido que al tiempo se había vuelto un gruñido, el deseo por aquella mujer se volvió más fuerte, deseaba tanto volver a sentirse uno con ella, estar en su interior y ser atrapado en el calor de la única mujer que le volvía loco de deseo, una de sus manos bajo hasta el centro de su calor acariciándolo, abriendo los delicados pétalos en su interior dándose cuenta de la humedad ahí presente, estaba lista para él, sin pensarlo más sus dedos buscaron aquel pequeño botón en su interior y le tocaron, le acariciaron en un tormentoso movimiento circular, los labios de la chica se abrieron para dejar salir el nombre del agente en un grito mientras este continuaba torturándola primero despacio y luego acelerando un poco el ritmo, la necesitaba y la necesitaba ya, pero quería hacerla sentir también. Sin quererlo y debido al intenso placer que ella estaba sintiendo apretó con algo de fuerza la dureza que aun poseía en su mano ganando con ello un intenso gemido de su amante, este no lo pudo contener más, se coloco en posición y la tomo nuevamente, volver a sentirse uno fue un sentimiento tan intenso que los dos perdieron el aliento simplemente al conectarse, Leon comenzó con su lento vaivén disfrutando el placer que le inundaba, disfrutando de ver el hermoso rostro de Claire que se contraía ante la deliciosa sensación que le estaba brindando, poco a poco acelero el ritmo, poco a poco se dejo llevar por no solo el deseo que tenía por ella, si no por el amor que le profesaba, sus respiraciones se hicieron más intensas conforme se acercaban al máximo punto hasta que finalmente acabaron juntos, Leon se dejo caer suavemente a lado de la chica, lo suficientemente cerca de ella como para susurrarle al oido

- Lo que te dije anoche es cierto Claire, te amo…

- Yo.. creí que… creí que no me querías, que el beso entre nosotros… que me había equivocado, que tal vez te había agredido yo…

- ¿Como pudiste pensar eso Claire? – le dijo el chico mientras le abrazaba cariñosamente- ese beso… fue lo que me hizo aceptar lo que ya sabía, yo… no estaba seguro y no quería … después de Ángela… después de Ada… ya no quería más sufrimiento, más temor de no saber que pasaba… más desgaste en mi corazón y no quería llegar a eso contigo, prefería tenerte como una gran amiga, que perderte como amante, así al menos estarías a mi lado

- te amo Leon…- fue lo único que pudo contestar la chica antes de volverle a besar, lo amaba y ya nada más que eso le importaba, estaría a su lado pasará lo que pasará.

Chris y Jill habían dejado el auto de Tricell a las afueras del pueblo de Nomeah, decidieron caminar el resto del camino para no levantar sospecha, necesitaban ayuda, extracción y rápido, más ahora que habían conseguido la muestra del virus, observaron en una de las esquinas una vieja caseta telefónica y rogaron mientras se acercaban a ella que aun funcionará, el teléfono daba línea y por suerte habían encontrando un centavo dentro, llamaron al número del comandante y este se alegro de saber de ellos, les informo que un helicóptero los encontraría en el poblado y les sacaría para llevarlos a la base.

Claire y Leon habían tomado un baño y estaban listos para partir al café y continuar con las actividades de ese día, salieron del edificio despidiéndose de los vecinos que se encontraban en el camino, no habían notado a un trío de personas que los observaban desde una de las bancas en la acera de enfrente.

- los encontramos mi querida señora – dijo Doom hasta cierto punto con algo de burla a la Srta. Reweks al otro lado del teléfono

- hay un cambio de planes, no podemos matarlos, el hermano de la chica robo tal vez una de las ultimas muestras del virus en vivo, no pretendo perder mi tiempo regresando a la formula, la usaremos a ella para llegar a su hermano

- como usted ordene señora

- me comunicare más tarde contigo para darte los últimos detalles del plan

Doom colgó el teléfono luego de que su señora lo hiciera bajo la atenta mirada de Ada, no le agradaba ese hombre y sospechaba que había algo terrible en su acompañante, no sabía que pero no le gustaba como se estaba realizando todo además de que… no estaba del todo segura de continuar con la misión…

Redfield y Valentine habían llegado a salvo hasta uno de los cuarteles de TerraSave, el comandante les había recibido con alegría y les había encomendado que tomaran un descanso mientras los científicos revisaban la muestra que les habían llevado, ambos ex STARS se dirigieron hasta uno de los cuartos de reposo del lugar, en el había un sofá cama ya dejado en el último modo además de un baño y un televisor, les habían dejado ropas limpias sobre los estantes, comida sobre la mesilla y les informaron que les llamarían luego de que tuvieran noticias.

- creo que tomare un baño, todo esto fue aterrador - comento Jill con un suspiro al final de sus palabras

- deberíamos estar acostumbrados a estas alturas – contesto el joven Redfield mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama, Jill le sonrió calidamente mientras se sentaba junto a él

- uno nunca se acostumbra a estas cosas, cada vez son peor…- comento ella con algo de ironía en su voz, de pronto se giro para mirar al hombre a su lado, su semblante era cansado, no por la fatiga del día si no por el fastidio de lidear una y otra vez con los restos de Umbrella, era una batalla que pese a todo nunca terminaba, estaba orgullosa de él, por todo lo que había hecho, por todas las peleas que había ganado, pero sobre todo estaba feliz de estar a su lado en cada misión para verle ganar, recordó entonces que él le había prometido protegerla, sacarla de aquel laboratorio con vida y con bien y lo había logrado, eso la inundo de más alegría de más … más amor a él, estaba completamente enamorada de él, pero no se había permitido dejarse llevar por el sentimiento porque sabía que eso les afectaría en su peligroso trabajo, la preocupación por el otro ya era grande y entablar una relación haría que esa preocupación fuera mayor dejándolos fuera de concentración, pero ahora al mirarlo ahí contemplando la nada se dio cuenta de que ya estaba más que metida en aquel sentimiento y que no había marcha atrás, lo amaba y lo amaba con todo el corazón.

El hombre de cabello negro sintió su mirada y se giro para posar sus ojos en ella también, esta le sonrió mientras acariciaba tiernamente su cabello, pese a que aun estaban algo desalineados por las explosiones y su huida del laboratorio, la facha de aquella mujer le parecía la más encantadora del mundo, dejo que su mano llegara hasta la rosada mejilla de la rubia y como perdido en un hechizo se acerco a ella para besarla con ternura, no había más que querido demostrarle afecto, pero ella le correspondió e irremediablemente el beso se tornando cada vez mayor, cuando el oxigeno se volvió necesario se separaron sonriéndose el uno al otro. Jill se levanto de su lugar jalando de la mano de su compañero, le llevo hasta el baño y cerro la puerta detrás de ellos para luego abrir el agua caliente de la regadera, todo bajo la atenta mirada de Chris, la rubia se acerco hasta el hombre y con delicadeza comenzó a abrir el cierre de su camisa, lentamente fue dejando al descubierto su más que bien formado pecho, sus manos llegaron hasta el cinturón del mismo abriéndolo, le despojo de el para proseguir con el cierre y botón de su pantalón, dejo que este cayera al suelo mientras sus manos ahora jalaban despacio de sus boxer, Chris le miraba hipnotizado, fascinado por la delicadeza con la que aquella hermosa mujer le trataba. Jill prosiguió con su propia vestimenta, dejo que las ropas cayeran al suelo, se despojo sin prisa de su bracier y deslizo con suavidad sus bragas por sus piernas, una vez libre de todo miro a Chris con dulzura, tomo su mejilla y este hizo lo mismo, la chica se poso en la punta de sus pies y tomo con ternura los labios de aquel dios romano.

Ambos entraron a la regadera, dejaron que la calida agua les empapara mientras se seguían besando, poco a poco la pasión les llenaba, las manos de Jill acariciaban el bien formado y musculoso cuerpo de Chris mientras este se aferraba a su cintura para luego bajar despacio las manos hasta sus glúteos acercándole más a él. Jill podía sentir la excitación de su compañero dura, grande, impresionante chocando contra su muslo, sentía un anhelante cosquilleo entre sus piernas mientras su deseo por el hombre se incrementaba haciéndola sentirse húmeda, excitada y amada. El fuerte abdomen de Chris, sus bien formados pectorales, los músculos en sus brazos, su piel parecían derretirse al tacto de los dedos de Jill, que no paraba de recórrelos fascinada por su textura, por su forma. Chris podía sentir ya que estaba llegando a limite, muchas veces había soñado con tener a Jill entre sus brazos, por hacerla suya y solo suya pero la realidad era mucho más intensa que la fantasía y ya le estaba provocando dolor su necesidad por ella, su fuerte mano paso por su cadera en un delirante recorrido hasta su centro, el agua le hacía fácil el llegar a el pero era notorio que estaba más que lista para recibirlo, le acaricio primero con la palma por sobre su sensible piel ganando un leve gemido que murió en sus labios mientras le seguía besando, los ágiles dedos del joven Redfield se adentraron más en aquella calida zona explorando y encontrando su objetivo, el nombre del muchacho salio casi como un grito de los labios de Jill cuando este encontró aquella delicada perla en su interior acariciándola, saboreándola con la yema de sus dedos, la rubia ya no podía soportarlo quería sentirlo ya y Chris lo sabía, la joven lo rodeo con sus brazos por el cuello mientras que él la tomaba de los muslos, en un rápido movimiento ella le rodeo con las piernas por la cintura también permitiendo que este le penetrara, aquello había sido la gloria, ese encuentro había sido más allá de todo, se quedaron estáticos ante el placer de simplemente sentirse unidos, Jill comenzó a mover su cadera incitando a aquel maravilloso hombre a hacerlo lo mismo y así fue, el movimiento de Chris era fuerte pero placentero en toda forma, se movía despacio y luego subía la velocidad fascinado por la sensación de la fricción entre ellos, tomo sus pechos con sus labios y les beso, les atrapo humedeciéndolos más, Jill no dejaba de pronunciar el nombre de su amante mientras se dejaba llevar por aquel intenso placer, llegaron hasta el punto máximo y se dejaron vencer por este terminando juntos, estaban agitados, mojados y enamorados, se sonrieron besándose tiernamente y luego terminaron de bañarse el uno al otro para por fin tomar un merecido descanso.

El teléfono de Leon sonó de pronto asustándolos un poco, ya habían llegado al café y estaban preparando todo para ese día, el agente reviso los mensajes en su comunicador notando que había llegado un mensaje de Hunnigan

- ¿que sucede Leon?- pregunto un tanto temerosa la pelirroja

- es Hunnigan, quiere que le vea en el parque a unas calles de aquí

- ¿en el parque?, ¿por que te pediría eso?

- no lo se, lo mejor es que te quedes aquí, estarás a salvo hasta que vuelva

- pero leon

- descuida volvere pronto, no hagas nada sin mi permiso- dijo sonriente el agente mientras salía de la cafetería ganándose una sonrisa de su amada Claire.

Chirs y Jill fueron despertados por el tocar a su puerta, se levantaron y la abrieron dejando entrar el mensajero que les indico que les acompañaran hasta la sala de ciencias del cuartel

- ¿que encontró comandante Manz? – preguntó Chris al entrar a la sala seguido de Jill

- por el momento nada sobre la formula, lo que me preocupa es el apellido que nos diste, corresponde no solo a una de las cabezas mayores de Tricell, si no a algo peor

- ¿que quiere decir señor?

- Que tu viejo amigo Wesker sigue metido en todo esto de alguna forma pese a su muerte

- ¿Que?

Claire había despedido a los únicos cliente que habían visitado el lugar hasta el momento, estaba limpiando la cafetera cuando se percato de la entrada de alguien más al café, era una mujer rubia vestida de negro y usando unas gafas del mismo color, sin más esta se sentó en una de las mesas de la orilla mirando el menú, la pelirroja no sabia porque no le daba una buena impresión aquella mujer, pero siendo su trabajo y no queriendo levantar sospechas se acerco a ella para atenderle

- ¿que puedo servirle? - pregunto con alegría la chica observando discretamente a la mujer

- Un café negro simple por favor

Sin más la joven tomo la cafetera caliente, una taza en un platillo y se acerco de nueva cuenta hasta la mesa de su cliente, despacio sirvió el oscuro liquido mientras la rubia le miraba hacerlo

- no has cambiado en nada Claire – dijo la rubia sonriendo

- disculpe… nos… ¿nos conocemos…? - pregunto notando que la rubia acertaba con la cabeza- tenía la sensación de haberle visto antes pero no estaba…

- por favor Claire, tan rápido te has olvidado de mi – dijo la mujer quitándose sus lentes mostrando sus ojos azules que por un leve momento se volvieron rojos para luego regresar al tono del cielo, la joven Redfield se quedo helada al reconocer a la persona frente a ella, sus ojos no podían creerlo, su mente se negaba a aceptarlo y sin embargo ahí estaba ella

- ¿Sherry…?

- Así que si me recuerdas después de todo

- ¿Pero como es que?

- ¿Como es que preguntas tonterías luego de saber lo que fue de mi?, el gobierno me llevo y no conformes con eso, con los espías de Albert me entregaron a él sin que ustedes dieran objeción alguna – dijo en voz fuerte la rubia mientras se ponía de pie frente a Claire- no me arrepiento mi padre adoptivo me enseño mucho y … me ayudo a mejorarme, a perfeccionarme físicamente por así decirlo, soy yo la encargada de continuar con su legado, yo haré que este crezca y sea más fuerte – decía mientras daba pasos hacia delante haciendo que la pelirroja los diera para atrás – sin embargo y como siempre ustedes se están metiendo en el camino, se han atrevido a robar mi VIRUS y no conformes con eso eliminaron a mi científico el Dr. Thomas, quiero ese virus y tu serás quien me ayude a tenerlo de vuelta – Claire sabía que estaba en peligro dio una fuerte bofetada a Sherry haciéndola a un lado para escapar del café, pero no contaba con Doom camuflageado en el marco de la puerta, este le golpeo por la nuca cuando ella paso por su lado dejándola fuera de combate – tráela, quiero mi muestra del virus lo antes posible- grito la rubia a su agente, este le cargo por sobre su hombro y siguió a la rubia hasta su camioneta con aquella joven bajo custodia.

- ¿Sherry birkin? – dijo Chris repitiendo las palabras de su comandante

- Si, mejor conocida ahora como Anette Wesker, Rwekes era solo un juego de palabras de su apellido, el gobierno tomo custodia de ella luego de la muerte de sus padres entregándola al final a Wesker quien al parecer tenía derecho a ella-

- Eso es ridículo, ¿como es que un ser tan terrible como él pudo quedarse con una niña?- replico Jill no creyendo lo que estaba escuchando, no era una historia fácil de creer.

- No lo se, lo ignoro de verdad, pero me temo que la chiquilla creció para ser tan terrible como su padrastro, tomo parte del control de la mesa directiva de Tricell y dirigió por completo el proyecto de este nuevo virus, al parecer su finalidad era la de crear super hombres, super soldados desde nacimiento, ya no era un virus para destrucción masiva, ahora era un virus de conquista masiva.

- Ahora que tenemos su nombre y con las pruebas que hemos traído será mucho más fácil hacer justicia - comento Chris seguro de que esta vez lo lograrían

- Aun debemos desenmarañar la muestra que nos han traído para demostrar su funcionamiento y poder así entregarlo como evidencia pero llevamos un paso delante de… esta monstruosa compañía.

Leon había llegado hasta el parque que Hunnigan le había indicado, pero su sospecha creció más al notar que el lugar no estaba del todo poblado, se adentro un poco más ahora notando a un extraño hombre encapuchado parado frente a él, no podía ver su rostro, sus ojos con claridad pero podía sentir que le estaba observando. Todo fue muy rápido, de pronto sintió una mano en su cuello que le cortaba la respiración, la mano del hombre que segundos atrás había visto a lo lejos, este no le dijo nada, luego de que le debilitara por el oxigeno le aventó con dureza hacia el duro tronco de un árbol, de los labios del joven agente se desprendió un grito ahogado de dolor, observo a aquel sujeto acercarse de nuevo a el, pero así como había aparecido, se había marchado, todo en milésimas de segundo, entonces un terrible sentimiento y pensamiento llego a él

- Claire…- dijo al notar lo que podía pasa, como pudo se levanto del suelo y corrió hasta la cafetería, un terrible dolor le invadió al notar el lugar revuelto y no señal alguna de la pelirroja, salio corriendo del sitio y a toda pisa se dirigió en el auto hasta el departamento, al abrir la puerta notó el lugar también desordenado con las luces bajas, se adentro un poco más y de pronto sintió una patada a su espalda que le hizo caer al suelo, no pudo levantarse pues de inmediato sintió una pistola apuntando directamente a su cabeza

- No te muevas Leon, ni tu podrías librarte de una bala a esta distancia- dijo la mujer de pelo corto y negro que le apuntaba

- Ada…¿en donde esta?, ¿en donde esta Claire?- pregunto el hombre conteniendo su rabia lo suficiente para que las palabras salieran de su garganta

- Con Sherry

- ¿Sherry?

- Sherry Birkin… ¿la recuerdas?, la pequeña que dejaste que el gobierno te quitara y que finalmente termino en manos de Albert Wesker, la chiquilla aprendió bien de él, es un monstruo igual que su padre y su padrastro- Ada miro en el rostro de Leon pintarse la preocupación y el enojo en un solo gesto y no pudo evitar dejar salir una sonrisa de medio lado- descuida, esta viva… por ahora, al menos mientras le sea útil como carnada

- ¿Que?

- Su hermano logro quitarle a Sherry una muestra del virus y lo quiere de vuelta a como de lugar- Leon estaba que moría del coraje, de la necesidad de salir corriendo a rescatar a Claire, a su Claire, le había prometido que nada los separaría y le había fallado, no quería pensar que esa mañana era la ultima que pasarían juntos, ¡NO!, tenía que hacerla regresar, sin pensarlo y en un rápido movimiento desarmo a la mujer frente a el y la atrapo contra la pared sosteniéndola del cuello

- ¿Que haces aquí?, ¿por que me has dicho todo esto?- le pregunto dispuesto a hacer lo necesario por encontrar respuestas

- Porque deseaba ver tu rostro al darte cuenta que has perdido a la mujer que amas nuevamente – aquello lo desarmo, Ada logro empujarle liberándose, esas palabras habían sido como un disparo en el corazón del muchacho, la morena se giro para salir del departamento no sin antes dejar un sobre de papel sobre la mesilla, Leon le vio marcharse sin decir o hacer nada… estaba perdido… estaba sin Claire

* * *

><p>Hola<p>

por fin ando retomando mis fics, este ha sido creo que de los que mejor me han quedado... creo jajaja... aprecio mucho los comentarios y espero recibir más, realmente me animan a seguir escribiendo y claro si tienen sugerencias, quejas o frustraciones también son bienvenidos, bueno nos estamos escribiendo

saludos!


	12. Traición

**Capitulo 12**

* * *

><p>El golpe en su mejilla era menos doloroso que la punzada en su corazón, había llegado al cuartel luego de lo pasado en su apartamento y sin lugar a dudas Chris se había enterado de lo pasado con Claire luego de que le avisara a Hunnigan, ahora desquitaba su ira con el agente, el ex STAR lo tomo por el cuello de su playera y le amenazo con la mirada, luego de que le informaran lo que había pasado con su hermana el hombre de cabello negro había salido hecho una furia por los pasillos buscando al rubio cenizo y cuando finalmente lo encontró no dudo en lanzar su puño contra su rostro.<p>

- se suponía que debías de cuidar de ella, que evitarías que algo le pasara, ¿que estuviste haciendo todo este tiempo? - León no dijo nada, no sabia como contestar a su pregunta, como decirle que lo que hacia era enamorarse de su hermana cada vez mas por cada segundo que pasaba a su lado.

- ¡Chris ya basta!- grito Jill detrás de ellos- ahora debemos de buscar soluciones no culpables, esto no nos ayuda en nada – dijo mientras los separaba, el hombre de cabello negro aun sentía la furia recorriendo sus venas, pero solo por tratarse de Jill se detendría.

- esto no ha terminado Kennedy – hablo el joven Redfield antes de retirarse de la vista de ambos, Jill ayudo al agente a levantarse, pero este aun mantenía la vista baja

- él tiene razón- dijo Leon- todo esto es mi culpa, yo debía cuidar de ella y la perdí...

- no ha sido todo tu culpa Leon, Sherry de alguno do logro copiar nuestra señal haciéndote pensar que era Hunnigan, sabía lo que hacía, era un plan bien planteado

- ... Sherry, un error más, yo deje que el gobierno me la quitara y se la entregaran a Wesker

- Chico, no había nada que pudieras hacer en ese caso, ella era huérfana y el gobierno estaba en todo su derecho de reclamarla, no había forma alguna en la que pudieras detenerlo, como le dije a Chris no es momento de buscar culpables si no soluciones, debemos pensar rápido y encontrar la forma de regresar a Claire, no puedes desanimarte ahora, no puedes fallarle ahora – dijo finalmente la chica sonriéndole al muchacho, este con solo pensar que podría fallarle a la adorable chica de cabello rojo levanto la vista y el animo, no la defraudaría, la encontraría y la haría regresar a su lado.

Claire abrió los ojos despacio, inmediatamente noto que estaba atada de las manos con una madera que evitaba que pudiera moverlas aunque fuera un poco, era un diseño... un tanto rustico.

- ¿te gusta?, es un modelo de esposas igual al que usaba liza, lo siento no pude evitar la nostalgia, quería que fuera como en los viejos tiempo

- Sherry... ¿ de verdad eres tu? - pregunto la agente de TerraSave mirando a la rubia extrañada, ya no había en ella nada de lo que había sido aquella niña que encontraran en la estación de policía, al menos no por fuera, ¿como era que había cambiado tanto?- ¿Que te hizo Wesker?... ¿por que estas en esto?

- ¿Por que?, porque ustedes me dejaron ir, porque él me dejo bajo su cuidado, porque él me enseño todo lo que necesitaba para sobrevivir, para sobresalir, porque él alentó lo que ya había en mi sangre, porque me dejo continuar lo que mi padre biológico había iniciado, porque una noche me llevo a la sala de operaciones y me hizo la mujer más fuerte de este mundo, gracias a él lo tengo todo y seguiré con su legado - decía la joven mientras se agachaba frente a Claire.

- Sherry tienes que despertar tu no eres así se que por dentro…

- ¿No trataras de decirme que aun hay bondad en mi o si?, al menos dame algo de credibilidad, me encanta lo que soy ahora, yo decidí serlo, y por ahora lo que quiero es mi virus de regreso

- Lo que has hecho no tendrá perdón alguno, eres un monstruo, tu virus no logrará nada

- ¿Nada has dicho?

- ahora que mi hermano lo tiene lo destruirá nunca llegaras a perfeccionarlo

- algo es cierto, lo estábamos perfeccionando, pero el virus que tu hermano tiene es sólo el base, uno ya probado y te aseguro que… más que garantizado, dijo mientras detrás de ella se acercaba un hombre encapuchado, el mismo que había golpeado a Leon, Sherry se levanto y quito la capucha del mismo dejando ver a un muchacho de cabello castaño y ojos miel, incluso de mirada tierna – te presento al prototipo 231, el primero de la primera generación de súper soldados creados con el virus ATG, el virus que tiene tu hermano en su poder.

- ¿que?

- Los experimentos que lograste ver querida, estaban siendo realizados bajo una formula mejorada, un virus vitaminizado capas de generar a un ser mucho más fuerte, veloz e indestructible, aun no estaba listo, deformaba al feto debido a la velocidad con la que el virus se desarrollaba en su interior, así que lo estábamos trabajando, me temo que mis inversionistas pese a mi muestra de éxito necesitaban de un plan B en caso de que sus primero hombres fueran derrotado, así que estábamos comenzando a desarrollarlo.

- ¿Que clase de monstruos son estos? - dijo mirando al joven frente a ella que no le había quitado la vista de encima, se veía tan inocente.

- Súper soldados, mi padre... bueno Umbrella quería el virus T como una arma biológica a la venta del mejor postor, pero una invasión con este virus era imprecisa y mortal para ambos enemigos, lo que en realidad se necesitaba eran súper soldados que pudieran hacer el trabajo de un Némesis o un Tyrant, pero no solo programados sino con inteligencia de supervivencia y asecho humano, un grupo de soldados tan humano, tan común a la vista que podría pasar por las puertas de cualquier aeropuerto sin ser detectado.

- Si tanto éxito tienes entonces no necesitas el virus básico

- Oh pero como dije mis inversionistas no aceptan un no por respuesta así que necesito el virus para continuar trabajando

- Mi hermano nunca te lo dará, encontrará la forma de destruirlo y sacarme de aquí

- Lo se, si algo aprendí de Albert es que ustedes siempre encuentran la forma de intervenir, no me arriesgare a pedir un intercambio de tu vida por mi virus, tu vas a ir por el para mi

- Si que esta demente, nunca te ayudaría a hacer tal cosa

- si lo harás- dijo mientras se acercaba nuevamente a ella poniéndose a su altura, tomó su mejilla con delicadeza y antes de que pudiera hacer algo, la rubia inyecto en el cuello de la pelirroja una formula rozada – olvide mencionar que el virus ATG en mujeres no embarazadas o en hombres funciona diferente, una formula menos compuesta del virus T que actúa casi del mismo modo

- ¿Que me has hecho?

- Este virus llegara por tu sangre a tu cerebro, igual que el virus T, pero en lugar de estar programado para hacer que el cuerpo se mueva en busca de alimento esta programado para seguir las ordenes del comandante, en este caso mi voz, serás un zombie en vida mi querida Claire, bajo mi mando – la pelirroja no pudo decir nada sentía su cuerpo entumirse, un dolor la recorría y la llenaba poco a poco – el proceso terminara en una hora querida amiga, te veré en un rato – dijo la rubia mientras salía del lugar dejando a una adolorida chica que derramaba lagrimas ante la desesperación.

Ada miro a la cabeza del nuevo enemigo salir de la prisión, sabía que algo le habían hecho a la chica, sabía que Sherry era igual o peor que Wesker y temía por lo que le habrían hecho a la pelirroja, no debía de darle importancia, ella era prácticamente una desconocida para ella, además de ser ahora la nueva dueña del corazón de Leon, pero precisamente era por él que no deseaba que aquello continuara, no quería ver al agente sufrir de nuevo.

Por los pasillos del cuartel se podían escuchar los pasos de una pareja que se movía a toda prisa para llegar con el comandante, sin embargo en el camino observaron al joven Redfield con la cabeza retardada en la pared, era obvio que estaba molesto.

- ¡Chris!- le llamo Sheeva acercándose a él preocupada, seguida de Josh

- ... Por fin llegaron – dijo con desanimo el joven

- Vinimos en cuanto Jill nos llamo, nos ha contado todo, no te preocupes, la encontraremos

- ¡Chicos, el comandante nos espera! – grito Jill a lo lejos para llamarles, todos entraron en el cuarto donde los científicos explicarían lo que habían encontrado, estos indicaron que el virus ATG era una forma viva que se adentraba en el cuerpo de la mujer y que inmediatamente buscaba el feto dentro de ella, se aferraba a el y se fusionaba a un grado molecular, una vez hecho uno, aceleraba el proceso de crecimiento creando capa tras capa del nuevo ser en un periodo máximo de tres meses.

- Pero eso es imposible, los videos de Claire muestran que este virus hacía crecer al feto de manera inmediata, casi salvaje

- Eso es porque no es este virus, esta es una forma mucho más sencilla que crece junto con el feto, por ello no lo deforma, un bebe nacido por el sería en figura como cualquier otro, pero la inteligencia, la fuerza, la resistencia esta con ellos desde el primer minuto de vida, se puede decir que es un virus manipulador

- Si este virus no es el que estaban probando, ¿por que le querrían de regreso?- pregunto Jill en voz alta, esas palabras habían puesto nervioso al joven agente, si no necesitaban más el virus... tampoco a Claire

- Esto no me agrada- dijo Chris presintiendo lo mismo

- ¡Señor, tenemos una emergencia!- grito uno de los hombres entrando al cuarto interrumpiedo

- ¿Que pasa?- pregunto el comandante al desesperado hombre

- Tal vez deban venir inmediatamente

Todos los presentes en el cuarto salieron del mismo llegando hasta la sala de seguridad, para su sorpresa pudieron mirar la figura de una chica que se acercaba hasta la puerta principal a paso lento, ninguno pudo confundir aquella figura… era Claire… Leon y Chris salieron a su encuentro inmediatamente, cuando esta los vio se dejo desfallecer en los brazos del agente, estos la metieron en el cuartel llevándola hasta la sala de emergencia, los doctores le revisaron diciendo que no tenía nada malo sin embargo debían de vigilarla, Leon se acerco a ella, iba a quedarse a su lado el tiempo que fuera necesario, pero Chris le tomo por la playera molesto.

- no pienso dejarte solo con ella, bastante daño has hecho ya

- no pienso irme hasta que despierte, hasta saber por ella que esta bien

- no volvería dejarte su protección aunque fueras la ultima persona sobre la tierra, no volveré a confiar en ti

- ¡ya basta ustedes dos!, lo que la chica necesita es tranquilidad, y con ustedes así eso nunca pasará, ambos saldrán de la habitación y la dejaran tranquila ¿esta claro? – dijo Jill empujando de ellos para sacarles – más vale que arreglen sus diferencias antes de acercase a ella de nuevo. Sin más todos dejaron a la pelirroja dormir, ninguno de los dos hombre dijo nada más al respecto, simplemente siguieron diferentes caminos, Jill acompaño a Sheeva y a Josh hasta el cuarto de huéspedes ahora lo que necesitaban era descansar también.

La noche había caído para cuando los ojos de la joven Redfield se abrieron, sabía muy bien lo que tenía que hacer y lo haría aprisa, se levanto de la cama, salio del cuarto y camino por el pasillo, observo a uno de los guardias recargado en la pared, lo tomo del cuello y le noqueo quitándole el arma, siguió avanzando siguiendo las indicaciones hasta el laboratorio, pero en su camino se interpuso una figura, era nada más y nada menos que Kennedy que le miraba con un extraño brillo en los ojos, como si no creyera lo que veía, este se acerco a ella con paso firme, tal vez incluso con un suave sonrisa en los labios.

- ¿Claire estas bien?, al fin has despertado

- ¿Leon? – pregunto fingidamente la chica, este se acerco a ella y le abrazo, deseaba tanto saber que no era un sueño el tenerla a su lado, aunque la verdad era que era una pesadilla, esta levanto el rostro para mirarlo y le beso, el rubio cenizo se dejo perder por esos labios no notando la mano de la chica que sacaba el cuchillo de su envoltura, en un rápido movimiento lo clavo en el hombro del muchacho que dejo salir un grito de dolor ante la agresión cayendo al suelo

- ¿Pero que...? – la chica no espero más, le pateo y siguió adelante, entro al laboratorio tomando la muestra del virus y corrio fuera de el, en su escape se encontró con Jill y Chris que trataron de pararle, en un ágil movimiento increíble hasta para ella derribo a la rubia estrellándola en la pared, y antes de que su hermano pudiera hacer algo le golpeo en el estómago sacándole el aíre, se giro sobre el pasillo y tomo otra salida, pero no noto al agente que salto sobre de ella para detenerle.

- ¿Claire que pasa contigo?- pregunto el rubio cenizo usando la fuerza de sus manos para sostener sus muñecas

- ¡Sueltamente agente idiota! - replico ella con furia moviendo su cuerpo para tratar de soltarse, sin éxito

- ¿Leon que demonios pasa?- dijo Chris que finalmente les había alcanzado, observo la escena, notando como el muchacho sangraba por una herida provocada por un cuchillo en su espalda, la pelirroja aprovecho el momento de distracción de la pregunta y le pateo al hombre sobre de ella haciendo que cayera al suelo, durante esta nueva distracción tomo el arma que portaba y no se tentó el corazón para dispararle en la pierna… a su propio hermano.

- ¿Lo salvaran o me detendrán? – dijo mientras corría, otros policías trataron de detenerla, pero Doom se hizo visible derribándolos y escapando junto con la chica al mismo tiempo, Leon ayudo a Chris sujetando su herida para detener la hemorragia mientras observaba como la chica que amaba y ahora le había traicionado se abría paso para salir del cuartel, esta tomo una de las motocicletas del lugar y con su compañero a su espalda escapo no dejando rastro. Ahora Sherry obtendría el virus sin duda.


	13. mentira a mentira

**Capitulo 12**

* * *

><p><em>años antes<em>

Claire, Leon y Sherry habían llegado hasta un café sobre la carretera camino a Raccoon City, en los televisores del mismo podían ver que los noticieros hablaban sobre la explosión en la ciudad de la que venían, lo cubrían como un accidente nuclear, un terrible evento que incluso Umbrella trataba de componer, pero que por desgracia ya había arrasado con todo el lugar llevándose a muchas víctimas.

Ninguno quiso decir nada, pero bien sabían la verdad sobre aquello, sobre los farsantes de esa compañía, sobre los intentos de sus escuadrones especiales como el de Nicolai o como la USS de exterminar toda prueba y todo sobreviviente con tal de limpiar el nombre de la empresa, pero incluso ellos se habían dado cuenta ya de la clase de gente que había en Umbrella y también les habían traicionado.

Claire de pronto se sintió asqueada por todo y salió del café para tomar aire pudo, Leon le siguió con la mirada y tanto el como la chiquilla salieron tras ella, la pequeña rubia corrió hasta la chica y le abrazo, esta ante el gesto hizo lo mismo, se giro notando al apuesto policía tras ella sonriéndole, no importaba por ahora lo que pasaba con Umbrella, estaban _a salvo_ y más que nada sabían que en adelante pelearían por extinguir las posibilidades de aquellos que deseaban terminar con la paz de todos.

Actualmente

- ¡Tenemos que ir a buscarla!– decía con fuerza Leon a su comandante, pero este continuaba negando su petición, Hunnigan miraba la discusión de ambos desde el fondo de la oficina.

- No, no lo haremos, no tiene caso alguno ya o ¿que no lo ve agente Kennedy?, perdimos el virus y a la testigo, seguramente ya están lejos y completamente fuera de nuestro alcance

- Entonces debemos hacer una investigación, no podemos dejarla sola, nuestra misión era protégela

- No ya no, no arriesgaré a mis hombres por un caso perdido, esperaremos, seguro tendremos otra oportunidad de atrapar a Tricell

- ¿Que?, ¿no estará hablando en serio?- pregunto Leon al borde de la locura por la ira, las palabras de ese hombre hacían que la sangre le hirviera

- Ya me escucho agente Kennedy, ahora puede marcharse - contesto el comandante dándole la espalda al rubio cenizo del otro lado de su escritorio.

- No permitiré que haga esto, que la deje a su suerte

- Que te marches he dicho, ¡es una orden! – Leon estaba por decir algo más pero Hunnigan le detuvo tomándolo del brazo, con su mirada le decía que no tenía caso seguir luchando con aquel hombre, con un fuerte gruñido y un golpe en la puerta el agente salio de la oficina seguido de su compañera, ahora ya lo había perdido todo…

- Tienes que calmarte Leon, seguro habrá una forma de convencerlo, pero no por la fuerza

- Es un maldito idiota

- Leon...

- ¿cómo sigue Chris?- pregunto el agente interrumpiendo a la chica

- Aun esta en la enfermería

El mayor de los Redfield no estaba de diferente humor al del agente, por suerte la herida en su pierna no había sido tan grave, pero tendría que mantenerse en reposo, estaría anclado a la cama por un tiempo para su recuperación, eso le molestaba aun más, saber que ahora menos podría ayudar a su hermana, Jill estaba con el en la sala de recuperación, hablaba con una enfermera que le daba las instrucciones sobre el cuidado del joven, se acerco hasta él y le miro con seriedad

- debo ir con el comandante, seguro si hablo con él podremos ir tras Claire

- Leon fue con él pero y no creo que tenga suerte

- Entonces lo haré yo, voy a rescatarla – dijo mientras trataba de ponerse de pie, pero el dolor en su pierna era muy evidente en el rostro aun y si trataba de disimularlo, Jill le empujo por los hombros para recostarle de nuevo y evitar que se parara nuevamente

- Tu no harás tal cosa, no estas en condiciones si quiera de moverte

- ¿Y entonces que hago Jill?, ¿doy a mi hermana por muerta?, ¿es eso lo que quieres?

- Chris...

- ¿Que no te das cuenta?, estoy perdiendo a mi única familia ella… - quiso seguir gritando el hombre pero el repentino abrazo de Jill le paro, ella sabía como se sentía, sabía como la perdida le afectaba y ahora más por tratarse de su pequeña hermana, no quería verlo sufrir, quería que se calmara, que su mente se tranquilizara para que le dejara pensar, para que pudiera tomar la mejor decisión, aquel abrazo había sido lo único que se le ocurrió pero con simplemente tenerlo entre sus brazos noto y compartió el terrible dolor que le estaba atravesando

- No es lo que quiero, buscaremos la forma de hacerlo- susurro ella finalmente en su oído

Leon lo había visto todo desde la puerta, había ido a avisar a Chris lo que el comandante había decidido, pero al ver lo que pasaba en aquel cuarto, no había tenido el valor para hacerlo, como decirle a su amigo, que habían negado el regresar a su hermana a salvo, giro sobre sus talones y camino por el pasillo meditativo con sus manos en la bolsa, entonces noto en ella algo que había olvidado por completo, la nota que Ada le había entregado en su departamento, la extendió y pudo ver en ella un día, un lugar y una hora, sabía que podía ser una trampa un juego sucio de aquella mujer, pero sabía también que era su única pista, su única esperanza, no le dijo a nadie, simplemente salio del cuartel, tomo una motocicleta y se encamino hasta aquel lugar.

El brillante cristal de aquel contenedor reflejaba el rostro de una mujer rubia que sonreía admirando aquel frasco con su deseado virus, estaba de vuelta y con el de vuelta en el negocio, se lo entrego a uno de sus científicos ordenando que lo llevaran a un lugar a salvo, se giro para entrar en el cuarto sin ventanas donde tenían encerrada a Claire, la pelirroja estaba en el centro del cuarto de pie, inmóvil mientras la observaba entrando al cuarto sin gesto alguno, esta le sonrío, poso su mano en su mejilla y luego de soltarla le hablo.

- has hecho un gran trabajo, las piezas están completas

- señorita - contesto por inercia Claire

- ... pero ya no puedo tenerte más aquí, tu presencia sigue siendo un peligro… lo siento – dijo mientras se alejaba de ella para salir, antes de cruzar la puerta menciono algo más- al clausurar el comando, el virus en tu cabeza se esparcirá y con ello tu morirás … COMANDO APAGADO – simplemente al decir esas palabras un terrible dolor invadió la cabeza de Claire, esta se dejo caer en el piso sosteniendo su cabeza, miro con agonía como Sherry salía del cuarto sin siquiera mirarla, le había dejado ya para morir.

Conocía muy bien aquel bar, ya se había encontrado ahí antes con esa mujer, estaba sólo, tenía a su lado una pistola con seis balas y nada más, si la situación se salía de su control estaría perdido, pero valía la pena todo con tal de encontrar a su amada, entro en el negocio observando a la mujer de pelo negro y corto tomando despacio de su bebida en la barra, se acerco a ella un tanto rápido haciendo que esta notara su presencia

- nos volvemos a ver en este lugar Leon, ironías de la vida ¿no lo crees?

- ¿Que quieres Ada?

- Puedo decirte en donde esta, no te diré como entrar o como sacarla, eso lo descifraras tu solo ... si puedes

- ¿Por que te creería?, ¿por que me ayudarías?

- Aun tengo cuentas pendientes con ellos y esto me ayudará a resolver parte del problema – le dijo mientras ponía en su mano otro papel, este contenía las coordenadas del lugar que el estaba buscando, el joven levanto la mirada solo para darse cuenta de que la mujer se había retirado a la pista de baile coqueteando con otro hombre, no sabía porque pero creía en la información que le daba, o al menos deseaba creer en ella, si esta era su única oportunidad de encontrarla la tomaría, así fuera lo ultimo que hiciera.

Regreso hasta el cuartel para prepararse, para tomar lo que fuera necesario con una sola cosa en su mente, salvaría a Claire, Hunnigan le miraba mientras este guardaba todo en su cinturón, en su traje y en la pequeña mochila a su espalda

- la información que me diste parece llevar a un lugar en las montañas muy cerca Mastmarwn, si es verdad, explicaría porque perdimos tan rápido el rastro de Claire, no están tan lejos de nosotros, un lugar perfecto para esconder los rastros en poca distancia

- lo supuse, puede que si se encuentre ahí

- ¿y que planeabas hacer?, ¿largarte tu solo? – pregunto Chris desde la entrada del cuarto ayudado por Jill, Leon se giro para observarlo, para ver en el la decisión de ayudarle – no dejaré que solo tu seas el héroe para mi hermana.

Ada había regresado hasta los laboratorios secretos de Tricell en Mastmarwn, su cometido estaba cumplido, era sólo tiempo de esperar, se encamino por el pasillo oscuro cuando de pronto las luces en el se encendieron, pudo ver a Sherry caminando a ella, esta se acerco hasta que finalmente estuvo frente a la agente.

- Siempre imagine que alguien podría traicionarme…- le dijo mirándola con frialdad – y siempre supuse que serías tu

- Entonces no hay sorpresa- contesto juguetona la mujer de cabello negro - ¿Y que piensas hacer al respecto?, ¿matarme?, ¿llenarme de virus como lo has hecho con la chica pelirroja?

- Son opciones muy buenas, la pregunta es ¿por que?

- Porque aun tengo una misión más que cumplir … COMANDO APAGADO- grito repentinamente Ada, en ese momento un dolor muy fuerte invadió la cabeza de Sherry que al momento se doblego hincándose en el piso

- ¿Pero que diablos…?

- no habrás creído de verdad que tu eras la cabeza de algo tan grande ¿o si?

- ¿Que quieres decir?

- Wesker solo te quería como una imagen, alguien para convencer a los inversionista y nada más, tenía una ultima orden a mi para ti …

- ...No puede ser

- 321 no fue el primero de una generación con el virus ATG, es cierto que cinco niños nacieron pero solo el sobrevivió, tu por otro lado querida fuiste la primera prueba del virus como medio de control – Sherry trataba de decir algo pero las palabras no salían por el dolor – supongo no lo recuerdas, pero el día que llegaste a la casa de Jake, la cuidadora de ambos inyecto en tu cuello una sustancia, es la misma que te ha dado el poder que tienes, aunque no es natural pues como ves lo pierdes cuando el control se termina

- ¿que es lo que quieres?

- Me llevare el virus y además me dirás en donde esta, en donde esta el muchacho portador de su sangre

- Nunca lo encontraras, el está a salvo

- Eres terca y tonta niña

- Hay algo de eso... en mi... lo admito – contesto Sherry al momento que con lo último de su fuerza golpeaba el rostro de Ada rompiendo levemente su nariz, esto le dio tiempo para levantarse y correr lo más que pudo, la morena se levanto y trato de correr tras ella pero la había perdido en los pasillos.

Sherry había llegado con dificultad hasta la sala de control, no dejaría que esa mujer se saliera con la suya, presiono el código de destrucción de la planta alertando a todos para que salieran del lugar, su vista se volvió borrosa mientras la debilidad le hacía caer en el suelo junto a aquella consola, aun podía distinguir a una figura masculina de cabello castaño y ojos color miel acercándose a ella, esta se inclino a su lado y le acario el rostro con suavidad antes de sonreírle

- 321… jonnha…- susurro Sherry antes de perder la conciencia, aquel hombre, aquel experimento de alguna forma o por alguna extraña razón sentía algo por ella, la tomo entre sus brazos y le saco del cuarto a través del personal que corría para ponerse a salvo.

El helicóptero manejado por Josh se acercaba al lugar, Sheeva podía darse cuenta por el caos en el lugar que estaban en lo correcto, Leon y Jill estaban por saltar del mismo para llegar al edificio cuando algo atravesó la mente de la rubia

- yo conozco este lugar

- ¿que?- pregunto Chris desde el asiento de pasajeros

- yo estuve aquí, trabajando… con Wesker

- Jill no necesitas

- Yo puedo ayudarte- dijo mirando a Leon- creo que se en donde encontrar a Claire y como llegar a ella pero debemos darnos prisa – sin más ambos ex policías saltaron de la nave llegado bien a tierra, se abrieron paso entre soldados y gente que quería detenerlos o salir del lugar bajo la atenta mirada de Chris desde las alturas que les ayudaba junto con Sheeva con el rifle.

Ada corría por el pasillo con el virus en su bolsa, no había podido detener a Sherry pero al menos se llevaría la formula, entonces alguien se paro frente a ella, Doom le miraba con una sonrisa de medio lado en el rostro no permitiéndole el paso

- ayúdame a salir de aquí- le ordenó la morena al hombre

- y ¿por que lo haría?

- es una orden

- no se si lo notaste antes, pero solo escucho el dinero y la señorita Birkin solía pagar muy bien

- hm… sácame de aquí – le decía en una pose soberana- y veremos lo de tu pago – ambos continuaron corriendo por el pasillo para llegar a la salida, pero habían notado a Leon y a Jill entrando al lugar, ambos eran muy buenos y de enfrentarlos perderían el tiempo, Ada ordeno a Doom volverse invisible mientras se acercaba corriendo a Leon

- ¡Leon!- grito la peli negra, el hombre al escuchar su nombre se giro a ella

- ¡Ada!, ¿estas bien? – pregunto al notar sangre en su rostro

- No es nada, trataba de escapar de los hombres de Tricell, tienen que darse prisa Claire no esta lejos de aquí, debo marcharme antes de que se den cuenta de mi traición – la rubia y el joven de cabello cenizo sabían que tenían motivos de más para arrestarla, pero no estaban ahí para ello, no podían perder el tiempo además se lo debían por su ayuda, le dieron el paso y esta continuo corriendo, antes de salir se giro para mirar al hombre, Leon le miro también y en silencio de dijo "ten cuidado", la pelinegra se apresuro y salio del lugar con Doom detrás de ella aun escondido

- Eres una gran actriz - comento el mercenario una vez afuera

- Como siempre – contesto la chica mientras ambos subían a uno de los vehículos que aun funcionaban y se marchaban del lugar.

Claire podía oler el humo del edificio, podía notar como las luces perdían por momentos potencia, pero nada de eso le importaba ya, su cuerpo ya no le respondía, el dolor en su cabeza era ya tan fuerte que le había puesto en un estado en el que simplemente lo ignoraba, estaba muriendo y lo sabía, todo se había terminado…

- ¡Claire!- escucho la chica mientras las puertas de su celda se abrían, ahí estaba el, su amado agente mirándola con preocupación, la tomo entre sus brazos y le llamó de nuevo suavemente

- ...Leon…

- Descuida Claire te sacare de aquí

- Ya es… tarde… estoy infectada…yo

- No digas eso… no te dejare ir, no de nuevo … - la chica como pudo tomo su mejilla y le sonrío antes de que todo se volviera negro, al verla con sus ojos cerrados el agente se asusto más, la levanto en sus brazos y la saco de la celda, Jill no muy lejos le hizo señas para que le siguiera, les sacaría de allí, aquel edifico continuaba explotando, los experimentos fallidos, papeles, formulas todo se perdía en el fuego, al menos esta parte oscura de Tricell se había destruido, Chris miro a lo lejos sobre parte de lo que queda del tejado a Jill con una bengala haciendo señas al helicóptero detrás de ella estaba Leon con su hermana en sus brazos, Josh acerco la nave hasta ellos, lo suficiente para tirar una escalera y un par de fuertes lazos, el rubio cenizo amarro el lazo a su cintura y a la de Claire, al mismo tiempo le abrazaba con fuerza mientras Sheeva les subía con la polea, Jill tomo la escalera y abordo la nave también, aquel helicóptero había salido justo antes de que el edificio se derrumbara y explotara por completo.

Estaban impacientes esperando afuera de la sala de urgencias por noticias sobre la pelirroja, habían llegado hasta el hospital de la BSSA con ella aun inconciente con la esperanza de que pudieran hacer algo para salvarla. Las puertas se abrieron dejando ver a uno de los doctores que se acerco para hablarles.

- la condición de la jovencita es critica me temo, no sabemos que tan penetrado este el virus en su cerebro ni como sacarle sin dañarlo, la hemos puesto en un coma inducido, pues parece que el virus se integra menos con el cerebro fuera de actividad pero… me temo que no sabemos como salvarla…

Aquellas palabras habían destrozado el corazón de todos los presentes, pero por sobre todo el de Leon y el de Chris… perderían a la chica y no podrían hacer nada para evitarlo.

* * *

><p>Hola!, gracias de verdad muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios, me da gusto que el esfuerzo de escribir la historia... pues mas o menos de acuerdo a la original funcionara, ya estamos a momentos del final espero les agrade y por favor si pueden dejen más comentarios jejeje quiero que sean muchos ... :p<p>

saludines!


	14. El final y el principio de todo

**Capitulo 14**

* * *

><p>Todo en aquella sala de espera era silencio, Jill tomaba un vaso de café de la máquina pensativa, habían logrado sacar a la hermana menor de Chris de aquel terrible lugar junto con el rubio cenizo, pero su condición no mejoraba, el coma había detenido por completo el avance del virus sin embargo no sabían cuanto daño había causado ya, ni como eliminarlo por completo. La rubia se giro para posar sus ojos en el pasillo que conducía al cuarto de la pelirroja, ahí estaba la sombra de aquel agente que le había salvado, Chris podría estar destrozado por lo que pasaba con su hermana, pero era evidente que León estaba muy afectado, sufría en su interior y hacía hasta lo imposible por ocultarlo.<p>

Leon miraba fijamente la puente de aquel cuarto, sabia que ahí en un mundo completamente lejos del suyo estaba ella, pedida dentro de su propia mente y no importaba lo valiente y fuerte que fuera el agente, era completamente inútil para ella ahora y la frustración se lo hacia evidente, tenía que verla, al menos saber y darse cuenta de que ella estaba ahí, se armo de valor y abrió la puerta entrando despacio, inmediatamente noto a Chris en un silla a lado de su hermana sosteniendo su mano, sabia que aquel hombre y luego de todos los horrores que había vivido no era un hombre de plegarias, pero juraba que deseaba, que pedía a quien fuera que pudiera oírle que su hermana volviera, este había notado su presencia en el lugar pues se giro para mirarle, con un gesto en rostro le dijo al agente que se acercara y este así lo hizo

- perdona no quise interrumpir - comento Leon caminando a ellos despacio

- no debes pedir disculpas, se que estas preocupado y que deseabas verla ...- contesto el de cabello negro regresando su vista al rostro de su querida hermana

- aun así yo... tal vez no debería de estar aquí yo...

- por favor amigo, no niegues lo que es mas que obvio a mis ojos, estas tal vez incluso mas devastado que yo por ella simplemente por el hecho de que estas y por mucho que no me agrade… enamorado de ella

- Chris... - dijo despacio el rubio no sabiendo que contestar ante las palabras de aquel gran hombre, había sido descubierto

- Descuida… no reclamare nada ahora… no hasta que regrese a nosotros…

- ¡Chris!- grito una entusiasmada Jill que entraba al cuarto con prisa, los dos ex policías se giraron para mirarla sorprendidos por su llegada

- ¿Jill que …? - trato de preguntar el ex STAR, pero la chica no se lo permitió

- Hay una esperaza

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Hay un caso similar al de Claire en Pawdan city no lejos de aquí, el infectado logró aliviarse…

- Tengo que ir al lugar - dijo Chris poniéndose con dolor de pie, pero Jill se acerco a él sosteniéndolo y deteniendo su paso

-Tu no iras a ningún lado Chris apenas y puedes mantenerte aquí con tu herida, no te dejare salir

- Iré yo… y volveré con la cura para Claire- hablo finalmente el agente seguro de que iría hasta aquella pista y haría hasta lo imposible por volver con buenas noticias.

Leon se apresuro para salir esa misma tarde rumbo al hospital de Pawdan City, como había dicho la rubia el lugar no estaba muy lejos de donde se encontraban, al llegar a la recepción se presento con su placa como agente de la casa blanca y el personal le dio información sobre el caso.

- La joven se apellida Birkin- le dijo uno de los doctores del lugar- llego aquí apenas hace unas noches, su estado era grave, todas nuestras pruebas apuntaban a la invasión de lo que parecía un virus extraño en su cerebro, como comprenderá cualquier tipo de extracción sin causar daño sería imposible, por lo que la internamos y le indujimos un coma.

- Y luego, ¿como fue que se alivio?

- No lo sabemos, de una noche a otra la chica se encontraba despierta en su cuarto, nuevas pruebas indicaron que estaba aliviada, sin muestra alguna del virus y sólo un leve daño a la memoria

- ¿Daño?, ¿Que quiere decir?

- La señorita Birkin recuerda bien su nombre, su historia, pero sus últimos años desde su nuevo hogar son imágenes borrosas para ella, no recuerda más que detalles de la misma

- Entiendo… ¿podría verla?

- Claro pase por aquí

El doctor le llevo hasta el cuarto en donde Sherry se encontraba, la joven estaba sentada sobre su cama mirando desde ahí la ventana, estaba pensativa, trataba con fuerza de detener sus recuerdos, pero parecía difícil, giro su rostro al sonido de la puerta de la habitación abriéndose y abrió los ojos con alegría al notar al muchacho ahora con ella, a él podía recordarlo bien, como olvidar a aquellos que le habían salvado la vida la primera vez.

- ¡Leon!, ¿de verdad eres tu?, me da tanto gusto verte, ¿has venido por mi?, ¿en donde esta Claire? – pregunto la jovencita llena de alegría, de verdad estaba contenta y agradecida de verle ahí con ella

- ¿Sherry?... ¿estas bien?

- Creo que si… no puedo recordar… recordar … recordarlo bien todo, todo es como cortes de película, puedo verme en salas rodeada de personas pero… no se que hago ahí y de que hablan… todo es tan extraño…- dijo la joven mientras enterraba su cabeza entre sus manos, Leon no quiso seguirla interrogando, a sus ojos la mujer frente a él había regresado a ser la Sherry de antes y no quería hacerla sufrir haciéndola recordar terribles momentos, Jill había sufrido mucho del mismo modo y pese a que ella era una mujer fuerte le había afectado demasiado, la rubia frente a él no era como Valentine y en su estado frágil recordarlo todo le mataría, de pronto fueron interrumpidos por la puerta nuevamente abriéndose, esta vez un hombre de cabello castaño y ojos color miel les observaba con mirada tierna mientras se disculpaba por la interrupción y salía de la habitación, Leon le observo por un minuto y luego se giro a la joven sobre la cama.

- Sherry debo irme, Claire necesita de mi ayuda, pero volveré, ahora solo guarda reposo para que puedas salir pronto de aqui

- No tardes Leon…- fue lo ultimo que dijo la chica antes de verlo partir, el agente busco por el pasillo al muchacho que les había interrumpido pero no había señal de él, sin embargo no avanzo ni dos pasos cuando escucho pasos detrás de él, entonces le hablo

- ¿Fuiste tu quien trajo a Sherry no es verdad?, quien la salvo, quien me ataco en el parque

- Ella es mi dueña en más de un sentido

- La cura…

- Yo se la di, la hice y se la traje para inyectarla en su cuerpo durante la noche, al otro día se recupero parcialmente pues como vez no recuerda nada

- ¿Como podrías tu crearla?

- A partir de mi sangre, después de todo yo nací a partir de ese virus, convivir con el y controlarlo es parte de mi – le miro y luego sonrío de medio lado sin querer decirle nada, simplemente se emocionaba por la situación del agente, estiro su mano para meterla en su bolsa del pantalón pero esto hizo que Leon se alertara acercando su mano a la pistola en su cintura – eso no será necesario joven agente, toma – le dijo mientras de su bolsillo sacaba un pequeño frasco que luego le aventaba a su mano – con eso ayudarás a tu amiga pelirroja, pero no te aseguro su recuperación al cien por ciento, cada sujeto reacciona diferente- sin más aquel chico se dio la vuelta e ingreso en el cuarto de Sherry, por alguna razón Leon sabía que no era una amenaza, al menos no mientras estuviera con la rubia.

A toda velocidad regreso hasta el hospital donde se encontraba Claire, aun y con la queja de los doctores inyectaron el suero en la chica y esperaron a que reaccionara, al día siguiente hicieron pruebas en ella notando que no había rastro alguno del virus sin embargo la chica no despertaba del coma, lo que preocupaba más al doctor y a su seres queridos.

Dos días habían paso ya y la bella chica seguía sin abrir su ojos celestes, era una situación preocupante, pero ya no había nada más que pudieran hacer, todo dependía de Claire ahora, era ella quien tendría que regresar. Leon entro al cuarto de aquel hospital esperando ver al hermano de la joven en el lugar, pues pese a tener aun su pierna vendada no se apartaba de su lado, pero para su sorpresa era Jill la que se encontraba ahí.

- creí que Chris estaría aquí

- aun y pese a que trataba de disimularlo su pierna lo estaba matando, fue que le revisaran la herida de bala y le tranquilizaran un poco

- siempre estas cuidando de él por lo que veo, ahora se porque solo te escucha a ti

- ¿si no lo hago yo quien?, el no sabe cuidarse de si mismo- dijo mientras ambos reían un poco, entonces Jill lo miro al rostro notando sus ojos fijos en la pelirroja, sabía lo que sentía por ella y sabía que necesitaba un tiempo a solas con ella, hablarle y de ser necesario… despedirse de ella, se acerco hasta él y dijo que tenía que ir a ver como seguía Chris, que cuidara de la chica hasta que volviera y este con gusto acepto, se sentó a su lado y la observo, su mano comenzó a acariciar su cabello con la esperanza de hacerla sentirlo, de que regresara a él pero era evidente que no estaba funcionando.

- Perdóname Claire, todo esto paso por mi culpa, yo debía cuidarte, protegerte de todo y sin embargo te deje ir… castígame si lo deseas, pero no dejes a tu hermano y a todos los que te aprecian sufriendo.. regresa a ellos… a nosotros... a mi ...- decía el chico mientras posaba su frente sobre la de su amada, una única lagrima broto de sus ojos y cayo sobre la mejilla de ella, entonces sus parpados comenzaron a moverse y poco a poco a abrirse hasta que finalmente le permitieron apreciar al hombre sufriendo frente a ella

- Leon…- fue como un susurro… un delicado sonido que salio de los labios de la chica pero que llego de inmediato a los odios de aquel agente, este la miro y con sorpresa y alegría noto que había despertado, la abrazo y le susurro con alegría al odio que estaba feliz de verla de regreso, Chris y Jill entraban en ese momento al cuarto y corrieron a abrazar a la chica al notarla finalmente de receso.

Aun y pese a que ya se encontraba bien los doctores le habían insistido que se quedara por un tiempo en el hospital, una semana había pasado y era momento de que por fin regresara a su casa. Leon había llegado temprano hasta el hospital aquella mañana, estaba feliz de verla con vida y de saber que había vuelto sin consecuencias… pero no traía consigo buenas noticias, noto que Chris y Jill preparaban todo para la partida de la chica en la recepción por lo que entro discretamente a su cuarto, la joven estaba sentada en la cama lista para salir cuando lo noto entrando

-¿Leon?, no creí que te vería aquí, creí que nos veríamos en el departamento de mi hermano

- No pude esperar

- ¿Que pasa Leon?, te ves distante

- Claire… debo irme- solto finalmente casi en un suspiro- la casa blanca, el presidente solicita de mi servicio de inmediato y… no volveré en por lo menos un año

- Leon…- dejo salir la chica desganada, quería decirle que no se fuera, que lo necesitaba a su lado, que aunque la fantasía había terminado para ella seguía siendo real, pero sus labios no dejaron salir palabra alguna, no podía detenerlo, era su trabajo y jamás se interpondrá en el, lo entendía pues ella tampoco dejaría de lado el suyo, al menos no mientas aun hubiera tanto caos, se armo de valor y le sonrío delicadamente antes de hablar- debes ir, te necesitan y debes cumplir con tu misión sólo …- dijo conteniendo el sentimiento – promete que regresaras a salvo – termino ella antes de sin querer dejar salir una lagrima que rodó por su mejilla, Leon se acerco hasta ella y la seco con la yema de su dedo mientras le miraba fijamente a los ojos para hablar

- No solo volveré a salvo, volveré a tu lado… Claire… no estoy dispuesto a perderte nuevamente por eso.. por eso – dijo mientras de su bolsillo sacaba una pequeña caja negra – ¿Claire te casarías conmigo?, volveré solo para poder unirme a ti toda una vida – la chica no sabía que decir, quería gritar a los cuatro vientos que aceptaba pero su voz parecía no salir de su boca, simplemente le abrazo con fuerza y este pudo entender su respuesta… finalmente habían encontrado en el otro lo que les hacía falta para estar completos y no perderían aquello.

_Epilogo._

Un año había pasado ya desde los incidentes en Arizona, Claire había aceptado vivir con su hermano mientas ambos se recuperaban de lo sucedido, claro Jill les acompañaba y en muchas ocasiones les ayudaba con sus tareas, los tres sobrevivientes de Umbrella habían acordado continuar con la cusa y detener todo rastro de bioterrorismo, por lo que cuando finalmente la pelirroja se sentía lista decidió regresar a su hogar en Chicago y continuar con su trabajo en TerraSave, esto no sin antes felicitar a su hermano y a su prometida, Jill había aceptado casarse con Chris luego que este se lo pidiera, tal vez no había sido el momento más romántico del mundo, pero no lo necesitaban, lo único que querían era escuchar decir al otro que pasaría el resto de su vida a su lado, Claire no había mencionado nada de la propuesta Leon, no quería robarles el momento, y hasta que fuera oportuno comentaría que ella también había aceptado estar con el hombre que amaba, por lo que ocultaba el anillo que este le había dado colgándolo de su cuello con una cadena bajo su ropa.

La tarde se había vuelto lluviosa, Claire había salido por algo de comida y regresaba a su departamento para una solitaria cena, las luces estaban apagadas y cerraba detrás de ella la puerta con llave, sin embargo no se esperaba lo que encontraría ahí, frente a ella en su sala estaba aquel apuesto y gallardo rubio cenizo que aun y con su cabello y ropa mojadas por la lluvia lucia adorable a ella.

- Leon... – fue todo lo que dijo antes de soltar las bolsas en sus manos que cayeron con fuerza al suelo, corrió a él y le abrazo por el cuello con los brazos y por la cintura con sus piernas mientras de sus ojos brotaban lagrimas de alegría.

- volvi... a salvo - contesto el apuesto chico mientras le besaba con pasión, estaba extasiado de tenerla en sus brazos nuevamente, de saber que era real, de que estaba ahí con el y que finalmente la tendría y no la dejaría partir nuevamente de su lado, sus besos se hicieron más profundos, y cuando el aire fue necesario la chica se separo de él, luego de poner sus pies de nueva cuenta en el suelo jalo de su mano para llevarlo hasta su cuarto, le despojo de su ropa mojada mientras ella se despojaba de la propia, Leon la tomo de su mano con suma suavidad y jalo de ella hasta sentarla en sus piernas, beso con ternura sus labios y su cuello, recorrió con lentitud su espalda mientras esta se aferraba a él no queriendo despertar de este nuevo sueño, el agente la haría suya una y otra vez aquella noche, disfrutaría de la fusión de sus pieles, su cuerpo y su propia alma para finalmente decir que eran uno.

Tal vez la vida para los cuatro sobrevivientes de las atrocidades de Umbrella había cambiado luego de ver a la muerte caminando en vida, pero buscaban entre tanta oscuridad un rayo de esperanza y finalmente lo habían encontrado en los brazos del otro, no sería fácil, la vida les tendría muchos obstáculos pero estaban dispuestos a enfrentarlos mientras estuvieran junto al ser amado.

_Lejos de ahi_

__Un auto se detenía cerca del muelle, de el descendía una mujer de cabello negro y corto vestida de rojo, detrás de ella otro hombre rudo y que se encontraba en el lugar luego de la promesa de un buen pago, ambos se acercaron hasta la orilla donde el acceso a un barco mediano se encontraba.

- ¿supongo que tienes todo?- pregunto Ada al hombre pelirrojo y con lentes negros que salía de aquella nave, el mismo pelirrojo que acompaño por mucho tiempo a Sherry

- todo lo que pude encontrar - contesto este sonriendo de medio lado

- tenemos el virus pero el chico Jr. nos hace falta - dijo Doom un tanto molesto

- lo encontraremos pronto, creo que se donde podemos comenzar a buscar... buen trabajo Steve - hablo Ada mirando al pelirrojo que ahora dejaba sus lentes de lado para mostrar sus ojos azules cambiando a rojos.

* * *

><p>Hola!, bueno pues finalmente termine la historia, me faltaron cuatro reviws para llegar a los 50 :P jajajaja, creo que algo le hizo falta a la historia, en fin ya estaré pensando en la próxima jajajaja... nos estamos escribiendo... saludo!<p> 


End file.
